


Will the Past Always Define Us

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of other shit, M/M, Multiple Partners, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys meet on a train, all running away for their won reason. Somewhere along the way of thieving and jumping trains they find themselves while developing friendships that will last a lifetime..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Past Always Define Us

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm in a rush, i wanted to post this really quick and will edit later on along with add more parts :D

The spring breeze was strong where he sat. The sixteen year old from Bradford, sat with his legs over the side of the train and a trembling hand running through his black hair as the train underneath him passed another sign, entering another town named Redditch.

Zayn's stomach growled for the second time that day and he was a little glad they were stopping soon. Even that it was early in the day, he still had time to steal some food.

When the train stopped at a loading dock for wood and coal, Zayn hid behind some barrels and listen to some workers talk about how long they'd be staying. The train wing in about a few hours, so with that thought in mind, Zayn jumped off the train and headed towards the closest convenience store with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pocket.

 

The curly haired boy double checks everything. From clothes to food. Everything should last a week or at least he hopes so. Leaving a note with the words, 'I'm sorry and goodbye'. He fled the house in a hurry as planned on catching the train that was leaving in an hour and if he ran he'd have twenty minutes to spare and hide out to wait for the perfect opportunity.

After shitting, Zayn looks around the store before sneaking a bunch of packed food into his pants and sweatshirts. The black haired boy runs out the back door and ran as fast as he could, not once looking back and with a victorious smile covering most of his face.

When he gets back to the train, there's yelling and screaming and from where he's standing, Zayn can already hear and smell the train getting ready to leave.

The train starts up, slow at first but then faster but Zayn is right by it, holding onto his food, not paying any attention to the world around him as he runs, then he jumps and rolls blindly. He's done this a hundred time by now, it seems. He lands safely, only squishing some of his sugared donuts in the process and he stands wiping off his hands and starts taking the food out, mouth already watering.

Harry watches the boy from his spot in the corner behind a barrel for a moment, "Hi," he whispers.

Zayn jumps from his spot and looks over at the hidden boy. He watches him for a few moments then says a short, " Sup." He goes back to emptying his pockets and such, but keeps an eye out for the other boy. He goes to a dark corner of the train and takes off his two sweatshirts, shoes and one of the two pairs of socks, then puts all of his food under the dirty clothes.

Harry watches him, "Where you heading?" he crawlers out of his corner with his bag tied to him like a ball to a chain.

Zayn glances at him again and squints, " No where."

"Oh," Harry nods, "That's cool."

Zayn sighs, and turns fully to him, " If you steal any of my shit, I'll throw you off the train myself."

"Noted," Harry nods, "I'm Harry."

Zayn snickers and turns back around and lays down. He curls around his clothes and food, falling asleep easily.

Harry shifts where he sits watching the trees pass quickly. Eventually he slopes against the wall falling asleep.

When Louis runs away, it's just the spur of the moment. He doesn't know why he's doing it or where he plans to go. All he knows is that he has to leave before his next birthday.

The caramel haired sixteen year old, walks to the train station, the only thing in his hands are a candy bar and a huge stuffed bear that he calls Carlos.

When Louis sees the train while past him, a weak smile comes to his lips and he starts running after it searching for an opening. He sees one and he runs faster and jumps on. He doesn't get his short legs all the way over though, so he's left with just his head, arms and some of his chest on the train with the rest blowing in the wind.

He notices two sleeping figures in the traincar and he shouts as he feels his Hershey bar slip out of his grasp, " Help me!!!""

Jolting awake from a high pitched and alarmed voice, Harry looks up blurried eyed, seeing a small boy. Scrambling over, Harry grabs the boy up.

Breathing heavily, Louis looks back at the world passing by then he looks at the boy with the curly and tired green eyes and he gives the young looking boy a bright smile, " Thanks, mate."

Yawning Harry nods, "Welcome."

Louis looks at the other sleeping form that didn't even stir, then his bright yes fall back over to the curly headed boy, " Do you want to sleep on Carlos with me?"

Harry looks at the boy, "You only brought that?"

Louis pouts a little and kisses his stuffed bear on its nose, " My chocolate bar fell off when I tried to climb on."

"You brought that and chocolate, only?" Harry asks again.

Louis nods his head, eyes searching the curly headed boys face.

"That uh, well grumpy over there doesn't share, but I've got stuff, so if you get hungry let me know," Harry smiles sweetly.

Louis smiles back at him, he leans his real close and then whispers as he holds up his bear, " We can share Carlos to sleep on too."

Harry nods still smiling, "Ok," he whispers back.

Louis scurries off to the boys' place behind the barrel and lays his bear down next to the Curly headed boys stuff, " You brought a whole bag."

"Yeah, I've been planning this for a few months," the curly haired boy nod to the blue eyed boy.

Louis nods and pulls his knees up to his chest, after watching the other boy, he holds out his hand, " I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Harry," he takes the boys hand, "Styles."

Louis nods excitedly and draws his hand back, a light blush coming over his features, " Nice name. Strong but also soft and sweet."

"Thanks."

Louis lays down on Carlos and yawns, " Don't mention it Harry Styles. "

Harry moves closer laying down with him, "You got it Louis Tomlinson."

The newly turned sixteen year old nods again, and falls asleep pretty easily.

 

It wasn't a plan, but it was. Liam always had a bag packed but never planned on leaving. Sometimes he'd leave at night with his bag camping out for the weekend going further into the woods each time. Tonight he reached the rail roads just on the outskirts of the woods. He hadn't thought about it until he heard the train coming. That's when Liam decided he was going to get on that train. He waited till it got to the last few cart before he ran up to on  
e and jumped onto it.

The raven haired boy grumbles from his spot in the dark corner of the train car, and looks over at the newcomer with a slight frown, " Now we have three people together on the train?" he asks in a sleepy voice, not even noticing Louis sleeping almost under Harry.

The bright eyed brown eyed boy blushed, "I, uh, I didn't..." he stutters.

Zayn rubs his eyes, staring at the stuttering boy, " Cat got your tongue?" he whispers.

Looking at the boy Liam crawls a little closer away from the gaping hole that granted him access, "Sorry," he mutters.

Zayn just stares at him, watching him come closer and he shrugs and sits up, and grabs a pack of donuts. The sixteen year old boy rips them open and starts eating them.

"So, how long have you been on the train?"

" About three months, I'm sure." Zayn mumbles, with his mouth full.

"That's a long time."

Zayn looks up at him, his hazel eyes boring into the others.

Liam shifts and moves closer, "You got a name?"

" Zayn." He says and picks up a stolen water out of his nest and chugs about half of it.

"Liam."

The raven haired boy nods, " Ok."

Liam goes into the other corner yawning and getting comfortable.

Zayn watches him out the corner of his eye, then turns back to his little corner, thinking and eating.

In the morning Harry wakes and looks around noticing a new boy. He shakes Louis awake.  
Louis whines from the movements, " No. No."

Harry frowns at the boy and crawls over to inspect the new boy.

Zayn looks over at Harry and then the small feather haired boy that's head rests on a large, dirty looking brown bear, " His name is Liam."

Harry jumps from the others boys voice, "When did he show up?" he asks still moving over to the new boy.

Zayn moves over the sleeping boy, swatting Harry away and whispers, " Leave him be, he's sleeping. And a couple hours ago."

Harry pouts and sits back on his feet, "I still don't know your name."

" Zayn." The sixteen year old snaps.

Harry flinches, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you mad."

Zayn shakes his head and Louis wakes up, wondering where his blanket named Harry was. He looks over at the group and shouts happily, " Oh the grumpy one is awake Harry."

Harry flashes an innocent smile at Zayn before scurrying over to Louis.

" It's Zayn." the raven haired boy snaps again.

Louis just smiles at him and nods, " Its Louis for me."

The brown haired boy blinks a few times hearing a few voices. He look around the room, "Uh, hi."

Louis looks at the brown haired boy in the corner, " What's your name?"

"I'm Liam," he looks over at the blue eyed boy.

Louis nods and struggles to get his big bear over his shoulder and once he does, he shows it to Liam and Zayn, " And this is Carlos."

Zayn shakes his head and scoffs, " I'm roomed with a crazy one."

Harry frowns at the other boy, "He's not crazy."

Then Zayn gives Harry a look and then shakes his head as Louis pouts, and rubs Carlos' belly soothingly.

Liam pulls out a bagel eating it. He looks from the pouting boy to the boarderline angry one, "Everyone sleep well?"

Louis looks at him and his eyes light up, he crawls to the brown haired one and smiles, sticking out his hand he says, " Yes, thanks for asking mate."

Liam takes his hand shaking it and nods.  
Zayn looks at the brown haired boy, and sucks on his bottom lip," Did you sleep well, Liam ?"

"As well as I could in a corner of a rickety cart," he laughs lightly.

Zayn smiles back, his smile not really reaching his eyes and Louis blurts from next to Harry, " Should we stick together?"

Harry look around the group, "I wouldn't mind that."

Zayn scoffs, " We haven't even known each other for a day yet."

"So? It has to be better than being alone," Harry argues.

" I can survive alone. I don't know if you lot are reliable." Zayn agrues.

Louis even nods his head, " Yea, I could be a murderer or somethin." he mutters.

Harry looks from Zayn to Liam, "Well two of us came prepared for this. I have money one me, what about you?" he asks Liam.

"Uh, yeah I've got some." Liam nods.

Zayn grumbles and scoots closer to Liam, not wanting to be left out but he tries to keep his walls up, " I'm a pretty good theif."

"Well, uh, I guess that's a good thing to be able to do while on the run," Liam says wondering if it's too late to jump off.

Harry nods, "I that's awesome. You can teach us."

Louis nods happily and leans his head onto Harry's shoulder," I like learning."

Harry smiles glancing down at the other boy, "So, we are in this together then?"

The small sixteen year olds' blue eyes flit from each boy on the car, " Yes."

Zayn evens nods his head and gives a shrug, " Whatever."

Liam looks at the trees passing by the over at Louis, "Why not?" Harry cheers, "Exactly!" He grabs his bag fishing through it until he finds his doughnut holes.

Louis eyes the food and Zayn watches the feather haired boy from his spot, then reaches behind him and into his nest to grab another water bottle and a bag of pretzels and hands it to Louis, " Our next stop, we have to stock up."

Liam clears his throat, "Do always stick with same train or jump around? Stay anywhere for any length of time?"

The feather haired boys eyes light up as digs into the bags of snacks, then thinks while Zayn answers Liam, " Yea, sometimes. I just go wherever is convenient. Sometimes the train will stop in the middle of the woods. That's the best," the raven haired boy says dryly, " Baths and I get to wash the grime out of my hair."

Louis makes a disgusted face then looks around and blushes. He then blurts, " I've never bathed with other people."

"Just think of it as swimming while cleaning," Liam suggests.

Louis' eyes snap to his and he gives him a look, " Were going to be naked." The small boy blushes and looks down at his stuffed bear with a forlorn look.

"Don't look then," Liam replied.

Louis frowns down at his bear and Zayn eyes him and says, " We all have dicks."

Harry laughs clutching his sides. Liam shakes his head at Harry.

The raven haired boy just shrugs while Louis blushes furiously and buries his head into his bear, " It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Harry hugs the boy.

Liam sighs, "Ok, so the train is slowing down should we jump off before it gets to the station?"

Zayn looks at Liam, shakes his head, " They never check back here."

"Really?"

Louis snuggles into Harry's chest, as Zayn nods, " But you can jump off if ya like."

"No, I'll just wait," Liam slumps back against the wall.

Zayn doesn't respond and as the train goes slower, the raven haired sixteen year old puts on all of his clothes again and starts eating one of his snacks, " You might want to take everything with you. You don't know if the train will still be here when we get back."

Liam puts on his backpack after double checking everything. Harry gathers his things holding his bag to his chest.

Louis keeps Carlos close to him and when the train slows to a crawl, Louis is the first to jump. He falls a little but gets right back up and watching the train move forward, with the rest of the boys on," Come on!" With that, Zayn jumps off too, muttering under his breath.

Harry teeters at the edge so Liam grabs his arm pulling him off with him as the tumble on the grass.

They all start walking down the grassy hill, making their way into the small town the train stopped by. Louis rubs Carlos' tummy and quips, " Who wants to tell their back story first?"

"If you're so curious you start," Liam shoots back.

Louis' face scrunches up and he spits, " I'm just trying to make conversation, prick."

Zayn raises his eyebrows and pats the small boy on his shoulder and starts speaking, " I was headed to my Aunt's house but when I got there, her husband liked to hit things so I left. I couldn't go back to a house full of pregnant women and too many siblings and cousins, nieces and nephews to count so i figured I had a better chance on my own."

Harry nods, "I felt like I needed to leave. Nothing bad in life I just wanted something more than my town could give me. I hope to find it."

Louis nods his head and then looks at Liam,, waiting for his story as he pets Carlos' fur with his small hand.

But Liam presses his lips together walking forward without a relocation in mind.

Zayn looks between Louis and Liam, " No one else going to share?"

Harry looks at Louis with a small smile, "What about you, Louis?"

Louis shrugs, feeling his face heat up and he looks at Harry and then down at his feet, " Same as you really." He lies, laughing nervously.

Harry nods, "Ok," he claps his hands together, "so where to Zayn?"

Zayn turns around and speaks clearly to all of the older boys, " I'm not your leader or mentor or any bullshit like that. Do what you want. Just remember what deal we had. We share." he turns back around, looking for a small store.

Harry frowns, but nods. Liam looks at Harry, "You and Louis go find a store that has stuff on the outside. Try finding clothes or blankets or even bags to fill them, but have an escape route near large crowds or wooded area to disappear into."

Louis nods his head and grabs Harry's arm, leading them closer, searching for a store. Louis steals glances at the curly headed boy, " So how old are you?" he asks when they come up to a store like Liam described.

"15, you?"

Liam walks off, going into a pharmacy stuff grabbing bandages and other things that may come in handy as well as personal care things. He stuffs it all quickly before booking it out of the store and hiding in the woods.

" Just turned 16." Louis whispers and grabs a shit ton of stuff, short arms full of bags and thin blankets and Carlos, then starts walking away from Harry, towards the woods, " Hurry, Harry!"

Harry follows after him with blankets and large sweatshirts in his arms and bag.

When they're all gathered in the woods, Zayn dumps all the food and water that he stole into a pile in front of the other boys. The small feather haired boy, licks his lips and reaches for something but Zayn barks, " It has to be for later." so with a pout, Louis scurries back and behind, the curly headed boy, who's only about an inch taller than him.

Liam finds them, walking up with his things. He notices Louis behind Harry who is turning to look at the blue eyed boy whispering something to him.

Zayn sighs and waves his hand, " Well put all that you got in the middle. So we can see what we have."

Liam does as Zayn instructs. Louis puts the stuff down in the pile, " Should we like see if there's any water near by?" he then looks Zayn up and down, " We might want to wash while we can."

Harry looks at Liam, "You get towels?"

Liam gives him a look, "No, my bad forgot to stop at the store and lift those ups."

Zayn shrugs and kneels down to stuff some of their new stuff in bags, " We can use the clothes to dry. Or just air dry." Louis clears his throat, clutching Carlos closer.

Liam nods in agreement, "Let's go look for water then."

Zayn listens for running water and a fresh smell, but Louis is the one to point it out. With a small sound to alert the other boy, Louis gestures to a clear river with running water and he mutters to himself, " At least its not stagnant."

Harry nods, "So..."

Liam places his stuff down minus the soap and such for cleaning. He takes off his shirt, shoes, sock and pants folding them up nicely leaving him just in his underwear when he looks up to see the others.

Louis averts his eyes and starts mumbling prayers under his breath while Zayn just takes off all of his dirty clothes and walks into the river, " Hand me that bar of soap, Liam ?"

Liam shucks off his briefs and brings himself and Zayn soap. Harry puts his stuff down stripping happily. He grabs a bar of soap and struts to the river.

Louis takes off his clothes, leaving his boxers on. With trembling hands, he puts Carlos down next to his stuff, grabs some soap and walks a bit a ways from the group and walks into the river, keeping his back to the boys as he washes.

Liam doesn't pay any mind to the boys as he quickly washes up. Harry takes his time and when he's done he grabs a large shirt drying himself off most of the way. Liam stays in the river enjoying the water.

Zayn climbs out after he washes his hair, dripping and still wet. He walks over to Louis , standing close to where the small boy is, " Hey."  
Louis turns to look at him, eyes wide and frightened, but Zayn continues, " Sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean for you to be scared."

With his eyes locked onto Zayn, Louis gives a short nod and turns back around to finish washing.

Liam gets out shortly after Zayn drying himself off and dressing in different clothes than before.

Harry walks around naked, "I like this feeling. All free and stuff."

"Ok, well Tarzan we're going back to civilization so get dressed," Liam shakes his head.

Louis' eyes follow Harry's naked form, as he steps out of the river, his cheeks flush and in the pit of his stomach, he feels a fluttering. The feather haired boy, hurriedly puts on random clothes, ones that are to big for him.

Zayn comes up behind him and puts his hands on the shaking boys shoulders, " Chill for a second Louis." then he leaves to dress himself.

Liam shoves clothes to Harry's chest, "Get dressed."

"Yes, dad. Whatever you say, dad," Harry mutters but emphasizes the word 'dad' each time, "Anything else I need to do, dad?" Harry stares at him.

Liam looks at the boy, "Yes, for you to shut it."

Zayn comes up to Liam, throws an arm around him and points to the stuff on the still on the ground," How about we stop bossing people and do things that need to be done before the train leaves?" then he lets the boy go as he starts picking the stuff up himself, with Louis bent down next to him, folding the clothes.

Liam doesn't reply as he helps with gathering up things. Harry walks over by Louis, "How do you know when the trains leaving?"

" You hear a choo choo." Louis mumbles, not even glancing up at the curly headed boy, too embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, but like..."

Liam looks up, "I guess next time we should get a look at the trains schedule so we can time everything."

Sighing from his spot on the ground, Zayn looks at the other three boys, " The train leaves in an hour. The workers talk about the times all the time. You lot have got to starts listening."

"We jumped off the train and since I got on there wasn't a stop, so I didn't hear anyone say anything," Harry pouts.

The raven haired boy starts packing stuff up again, " I heard from the last time we stopped. But maybe getting a schedule wouldn't be bad." he admitted.

Harry nods, "Where do you think the trains going next?"

Zayn shrugs and Louis speaks up, his blue eyes finding Harry's green one, " I don't care. As long as it's beautiful."

Liam stands with his bag and Harry nods, "Yeah somewhere beautiful would be nice."

After he pulls some bags from the ground, Louis clutches his bear to his chest again and asks, " Do we just wait ?"

"Yeah, let's go near the tracks and wait," Liam says looking over at Zayn.

The raven haired boy looks back at him and winks before heading back towards the hill they came down from, " Do we get to hear your story yet, Liam ?"

"Nothing worth telling," he replies.

Louis speaks up as he scurries after the other boys," Then it shouldn't be a problem with telling us then, there's nothing else to do."

Liam glares at Louis, "Right, like you gave us your story."

Louis smiles as his brow wrinkles, " Me and Carlos just want to have fun." he defends," And don't turn it around on me."

"Then don't push me," Liam counters.

Louis shrugs at him and looks at Harry and starts chatting, as Zayn sits close to where  
Liam is standing and pats the grass next to him.

Liam settles down next to him plucking the grass between his legs.

" The weather is nice for it being springtime." Zayn says.

Liam nods, "Yeah, it is."

" So how are we going to get that schedule?" he murmurs, leaning a little closer to Liam as Louis' voice get louder with excitment.

"Nick it as well as a pocket watch off one of the employees," Liam looks at Zayn, "Just got to find the lazy inattentive one."

Zayn nods his head, processing some of his words and then he says, " You're a bossy one, aren't ya?"

Liam opens his mouth then close it thinking. He scowls, "No, not bossy. Just natural born leader.

Zayn leans closer to him and smirks, whispering, " I'm not one for being lead. Or following. And they'll never learn if you're /leading/ them by the nose, all the time."

Liam shakes his head, "Then don't follow." He gestures to the other two boys, "They need someone to follow for a little while. They'll adjust after being shown a few ropes."

Zayn leans back against the grass, " Just tone it down. Don't be so overbearing." the raven haired boy says.

"I don't do it on purpose. That's just how I am."

The other looks at him with amusement, " I feel sorry for you then."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Thank you so much. Glad to know I have a crudy way of coming across," Liam stands walking a little ways from the three boys.

Zayn shakes his head and stands up, running after the boy, " Its not how I meant it, mate. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Liam looks at the raven haired boy with a glare, "Whatever, it's a whatever." and Zayn shrugs again, feeling like an asshole.

Harry looks over at the other two, "I hope the train comes soon."

Louis nods and pokes the boys side, " Yes, today has been exciting and eventful."

Harry smiles, "Yeah, it was a good day."

" Wonder what's next." Louis says excitedly.

Harry nods, smiling wider, "Yeah, me too."  
Louis leans closer to him, grinning.

Liam eyes the rail road tracks seeing the smaller pebbles around it shake, "I think the train is on the move."

Louis stands on his feet, Carlos tight in his arms and he whispers, " Hold on tight."

Zayn clears his throat, " Jump and roll, guys. Jump and roll."

Liam nods and waits. Harry moves his bag so it's on his back rather than him carrying it, "I haven't jumped before..."

Louis siddles up next to him, smiling brightly, " I'll help you, Harry."

Then the train passes them, it's not that fast yet and the boys start running.

Liam ran easily up to their cart jumping in and rolling like Zayn said. He sits near the edge just incase someone doesn't quite make it.

Louis runs alongside Harry, they jump together, the small boy ending up mostly on top of Harry when they're on the train.

Zayn jumps next, easily and without difficulty and when he looks around the group, he asks, " Everyone good?"

Harry nods with Louis still on top of him.

Liam's already going back into his corner, "Yeah."

When Louis notices the position he's in, his cheeks heat and he scurries off next to their barrel and swipes the caramel hair out of his eyes with a mutter of , " Sorry, Harry."

Harry smiles easily, "It's alright."

Zayn scoots all the way to the back of the train with the food and starts setting it out, " Liam, come here?"

Liam looks up and over at Zayb nodding slowly as he moves over to him, "Yeah?"

In the corner behind the barrel, Louis lays his bear down behind him and smiles back.

Harry makes his way over to Louis. He yawns and grabs a large sweatshirt from his bag to use as a blanket.

Then Louis curls around Harry when the younger boy gets to him, cuddling into him and yawns himself.

A few paces away, Zayn gestures Liam closer and says, " I've never had to look out for others, so most of the food here is like junk food. Maybe later, we'll have to start getting canned foods? "

"Yeah, that sounds good. I have some canned things on me, but most of them need cooking," Liam responds.

Zayn smiles at him and then looks at the other two with a slight frown, " I didn't think I'd become a parent this early in life."

Liam follows his gaze, "I didn't think I'd ever really run away. Much less end up being three other runaway-e's."

Zayn shrugs, " You can always back out."

"You wouldn't last without me," Liam responds, "Not if you keep the children."

The raven haired boy sighs, " Probably."

Liam watches the sky grow darker as his eyes get heavier. He yawn shaking head and rubbing his eyes, "Night, Zayn," he mumbles out going back to his corner.

Zayn grunts as he starts setting out the other stuff. He shoves his shoes off and gets a clothes filled bag and uses it as a pillow, then he falls asleep too.

 

When the morning comes, Louis is the first to be woken by the bright sunlight. He wiggles against Harry, sleepily, not knowing what else to do.

Harry wakes up to the feeling of Louis wiggling against him. He blushes and moves turning away from the wiggling and hiding his tented pants from sight.

Louis rubs the youngers back, croaking, " My blanket has moved."

Harry blushes, "Sorry."

Louis sits up and kisses his cheek, " Its ok, Harry."

After a few moments pass Harry turns back to face Louis, "When do you think the train will stop?"

" Maybe in a few days." He whispers, his blue eyes flicking to the other sleeping two, then to watch the outside for a few days but they settle into Harry again after a while.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in this," Harry whispers.

Louis smiles a little, " Me too, Harry. I'm glad Liam and Zayn are here to help."

Harry nods, "Yeah."

Liam wakes to his stiff back aching. He frown as he rubs his back. He sees Zayn still asleep and Louis and Harry cuddled up still.

Few short minutes later, Zayn flinches awake too. He notices Liam rubbing his back and he grumbles, " I know a trick to help with that."

Louis rubs Harry's arm as he sits up and then he looks up and around the train, " Breakfast?"

Harry nods, "Yeah, breakfast."

Liam looks over at Zayn, "I'm good thanks, though."

Zayn doesn't respond as he stands and walks to the bags and pulls off his shirt, feeling hot.

Louis goes to the food, picking up some chips and donuts for him and Harry. He crawls back to the younger with a small smile and sits next to him, legs folded and the food behind his back, " Pick a number."

"Eight." Harry replies while Liam takes out a muffin and a water bottle.

Zayn walks a little ways away from the group. He unbuckles his pants and starts pissing outside of the train.

Louis clears his throat when he sees Zayn but he refocuses back to Harry and hands him the donuts.

Harry laughs just from the sight, "Hadn't thought about that."

Liam continues eating his muffin watching Louis and Harry.

" Yea?" Louis' eyes light up as he opens the bag of Doritos.

Harry nods, "Yeah, but I guess we have to pee somehow."

Zayn finishes and grabs a muffin too, he sirs next to Liam, " How old are you?"

"15, closer to 16 though."

Then Louis stuffs the nacho flavoured chips into his mouth, his eyes cast downward and the small boy shrugs.

Zayn nods his head and bites into his muffin, " I'm 16."

Harry bumps his and Louis' shoulders together smiling all the same while Liam nods, "So, you've been doing this for a while. Did you ever meet anyone doing the same as you? I mean before us," he gestures his hand around the cart.

" Comers and goers. Old men and women, running from nothing and everything." Zayn shrugs.

"Oh," Liam nods.

Zayn looks at Liam, " What was your life on a daily basis before the train?"

Liam rubs his arm, "I ran around the town looking for small jobs to do, and school. You?"

" School. My dad wouldn't let me work." Zayn says as he eats the last of his muffin.

Liam nods, "This took me over a year to do," he whispers watching the other two boys.

" Why?" Zayn asks after a minute.

"Because there's always that hope that things will get better. Return to normal."

The raven haired boy squints but then looks away, his hazel eyes flitting over the others two boys a little ways away from him and Liam and then the outside, " Alright."

Liam drums his fingers murmuring a song, while Zayn looks at the other two boys.

Few paces away. Louis blushes at Harry, still on the corner, and lays back against Carlos. His shirt rides up some as he watches the younger boy, " Did you really run away for the heck of it ?"

Harry looks at Louis, "Well, it's was just my mom, sister and me. We kind of struggle with everything and I always wanted an adventure and I wanted to find something better, so I left."

Louis nods his head, and stuffs some more chips into his mouth and wipes his orange dusted fingers on his new shirt. He then looks down at his collared striped short sleeve shirt with a frown, " Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry looks at him with innocent eyes.

" Do you like daisies?" Louis asks, his blue eyes coming up to lock with Harry's.

"Sure, I like flowers," Harry gushes.

A smile comes to Louis' thin lips and he inches closer to Harry and blurts, " You're so special, Harry Styles."

Blushing Harry bows his head down shaking his head, "Thanks, Louis," he whispers.

Louis looks down at his head full of curls with a proud smile, " Yea."

 

Liam watches them, "They seem like they've known each other forever rather than a couple days," he doesn't look at Zayn as he speaks, but says his words loud enough for only him to hear.

Zayn shrugs his bony shoulders and he looks at Liam, with his own head full of light brown curls, dark brown eyes, and his fair unblemished skin, " Some people just click. And others clash."

Liam nods, "Yeah."

Zayn continues to watch him and then looks away, " Not like I care.... but just for the hell of it. What do you think of me?"

Liam looks at the boy with black hair that's been skewed by sleep and hands running through it, "I think you're a hermit that wasn't mean to be."

Zayn chokes out a laugh, " Ok."

Liam smiles slightly, "Welcome."

Shaking his head, Zayn looks back at Liam, " And you're a pretty boy with secrets."

"Everyone has secrets."

" Some more interesting than others." Zayn smiles.

Liam eyes him for a moment, "How much longer do you think you'll do this for?"

" Until I find a place or someone I like enough to settle down with." Zayn whispers, his eyes searching the others face.

Liam nods at his words, "Makes sense."

Zayn chuckles and looks out of the train, they're passing a field now and he can catch glimpses of flowers, " I know."

Liam settles back into a laying position staring at the ceiling with other thoughts keeping him company.

Zayn inches closer to him, " When are you going to let anyone in?" He asks as his light eyes come to rest on the other boy close to him.

"It's been two days not two months," Liam replies shortly.

Zayn chuckles a bit and bites his thumbnail, " I'll ask again in two months then, boss."

Liam looks over at Zayn slightly disgruntled, "What if one of us isn't here in two months?"

Zayn's mouth quirks upward, amusement laced in his words, " If /you're/ still here in two months, I'll ask you."

Liam nods looking back the ceiling, "Noted."

Zayn nods his head and picks up another snack and teases the young boy, " I'll be counting the days, Liam."

Liam closes his eyes sighing, "So, will I, Zayn."

 

The feather haired teenager touches Harry lightly on the arm, " What was your sister like?"

Harry's smile dims a little, "Really cool, nice and smart. She's the one between the two of us that was going somewhere in life. She was all my mom asked for and more."

Louis tilts his head to the side and pinches some of his bears fur between two fingers, " She can't be as cool as you though. You're kind of perfect Harry."

Harry blushes, "No not really, but thanks," he says in a hushed voice.

The small teenager pets the boys curls, " No I mean it Harry. I won't take you for granted."

Harry nods keeping his head down when he looks up his smile is so large that it hurts his face, "Yeah, well you're pretty perfect too, Louis."

The small boys cheeks heat and he nods his head, a giggles falling from his lips. He then leans closer to Harry and whispers, " I'm glad you ran away."

Harry knocks their heads together lightly, "Me too."

And then Louis touches the dimple that dents Harry's cheek softly with his longer finger that still has a bit of nacho dust on it, laughing.

Two days later midafter noon the train begins to slow down and all the boys gather their things getting ready for the jump.

Louis latches onto Harry, they jump together, Zayn stays close to them and jumps after they do.

Liam hesitates before jumping. He stands up noting he's a few feet away from the others.

Zayn steps back from the other two boys, to look for Liam. Once his hazel eyes fall to the other boy, his gestures the younger boy forward, " Li."

Liam watches the train for a moment before looking over at the sound of Zayn's voice. Sighing he makes his way over to him.

" What's wrong ?" Zayn asks as he jumps over a rock. His brown pants drag in the dirt a bit and he sighs as he bends down to roll them up.

"Nothing," Liam assures as he keeps on walking.

Zayn hops up after he's done and starts walking alongside the younger boy and eyes some large summer houses as they walk by them. Then he stops, " Lads."

Harry stops still holding onto Louis. Liam follows his gaze chewing on his top lip.

" Maybe we should camp out in on of these tonight." Zayn says so the boys will hear him.

"You can't be serious," Liam says looking at the other two for back up.

Louis licks his dry lips, then looks at Harry, " The train is leaving by next afternoon, I heard."

"Yeah, it would be nice to sleep on something soft and have a nice warm meal," Harry looks over at Liam who is scowling.

Zayn just shrugs his shoulders, " If you feel bad about it, just sleep out here. I'll even bring you something to eat once we've settled in."

Liam looks at the three, "I'm going on a walk," he doesn't say anything else as he wander off toward the thinner woods leading to the smaller houses.

" Would it be better that we get a bigger one, or a smaller one?" Zayn asks Harry and Louis.

Harry looks at the houses, "Whichever area has the most vacant houses. Size won't matter if we get caught."

Zayn nods in agreement and starts walking again, " You're right."

Then Harry smiles at him.

Louis starts pulling Harry along after Zayn and mumbles, " We used to stay in houses like these."

Harry nods, "Mhmm."

Louis points out some small little cottages way in the back of the whole neighborhood, " Those are almost always empty."

"Alright works for me, Zayn?" Harry looks back at the raven haired boy.

Zayn nods, " I'll go look for the Liam."

Harry nods, laughing some, "Ok, you do that."

Zayn rolls his eyes as he makes his way to where the brown haired boy went.

Louis hitches his bags higher up his arm and looks up at Harry, " Let's go hold down the fort for the others when they come back."

Harry nods walking with him to one of the cottages. Liam walks around looking at everything and everyone. It's a little discouraging as he keeps going seeing families walking around, or couples holding hands, or even just friends or people all to themselves looking happy and content with life.

" What's your problem?" Zayn asks in a gentle tone as he gets closer to the fifteen year old boy.

Liam eyes Zayn for a moment, "Nothing, sometimes you've just to take in a view instead of passing it by. We've spent little over three days passing by not really looking at anything."

Zayn nods and then sighs, " We found someplace."

Liam nods and turns fully facing Zayn, "Trying to tell me sight seeing is over then?"

Zayn gives him a look and shakes his head, " Do you mind doing it with me here?"

"Doing what?"

" Sight see." Zayn blinks at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't mind," Liam replies moving on with Zayn behind him.

 

Back at the cottage, Louis looks at the small home before moving to the door. He unzips Carlos' compartment in his stomach and pulls out a little plastic baggie with a pick and tension wrench. He unlocks the door quickly, ushering Harry into the house quickly.  
Harry goes into the small place, "Let's take off our shoes so we don't leave dirt everywhere. And we should probably take a shower before making dinner," Harry whispers in the empty house.

Louis nods his head. He zips Carlos up and puts him near the door, then takes off his shoes, " Who wants to go first?"

"I will so I can start up on dinner soon, sound good?"

Louis nods again, pucks up Carlos and starts walking around, " I'll go find our room."

Without even so much as batting an eye at his statement Harry nods and smiles happily taking his bad into the bathroom.

Louis walks around the house and comes to a small, quaint little room with a twin sized bed in the far corner. It has a blue comforter and two pillows. The evening light is stream in through the dark curtains so with a smile, Louis sets Carlos on the bed. Giddy, Louis bounces into the bathroom, " Harry I found our room!"

Harry looks at Louis naked and bent over turning on the faucet, "That's great Louis, I'll uh, look at it after my shower."

Louis' eyes widen from his position behind Harry, his cheeks heat and he stutters, " Sorry for interrupting you." And then his legs carry him out and he goes back to the bedroom, breathing heavily and finding himself hard between his legs.

Harry blinks for a second then hops into the shower he soaps up his hand and jerks himself off biting down on his lips to keep the noises in. Afterwards he showers. Stepping out he gets dressed and looks for Louis.

When Louis sees Harry pass their room, he shouts, " In here, Harry!"

He's lays across the bed with his shirt raised a little, his hand rubbing little little pouch of a stomach he has. .

Harry turns around smiling, "Hey," he drops his bag on the floor.

Louis sits up, his shirt falling back over his stomach, " Have a good shower?" He asks, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, pressure is great and it's warm."

Louis jumps up from the bed and walks over to the young boy, " Hmm you smell tasty." He comments before grabbing his towel, a random pieces of clothing and making his way out of the room.

Harry blinks at him, "Uh, thanks." He goes into the kitchen with a few food item starting them up and looks in the fridge for a protein.

Louis takes a quick shower, trying to keep his mind off of anything sinful. He wraps out of the shower with a bright smile and a glow on his cheeks. He starts dressing only to find out he forgot a shirt. He walks out of the bathroom, and then to their room where he pulls on a white undershirt.

The feather haired boy then walks into the kitchen and peeks over Harry's shoulder, " What are you making us?"

"I've got sting beans, potatos and chicken."

" Yum." Louis mumbles and kisses Harry's cheek before walking to the table and sitting down.

"Set the table for me?" He asks as he sticks the seared chicken in the oven and stirs the beans.

Louis nods and gets four plates and sets them all in front of chairs.

"Think the others will be back soon?"

" Maybe." The small feather haired boy mumbles.

" Maybe." The small feather haired boy mumbles.

Harry turns looking at him, "You alright?"

Louis looks up, "Nothing." He shrugs and puts a smile on his mouth.

Harry nods watching him, "Ok."

*****

Liam turns around, "We should get back to the other two, yeah?"

Zayn nods and takes the others arm in his hand, " We should hurry."

Liam glancing at Zayn's hand Liam lighty pulls away.

Zayn glances at him out the side of his eye, " Sorry."

"It's alright."

The raven haired boy leads them back to the cottage. When he sees the two pairs of dirty shoes at the entrance of the he does the same, then follows his nose to the kitchen, " I'm glad you can cook." He tells Harry.

Harry smiles wide, "It's a pleasure to cook."

Zayn smiles a little and sits down next to Louis, he then looks closer at the both of them, " Showers?"

Louis nods happily to him, " And we found our room."

Harry works on the potatoes as Liam enters the room, "How many rooms are there?"  
" Two." Louis quips.

Zayn nods and eyes the couch, " I'll sleep on the couch."

Louis looks confused from his spot then looks back at Harry and then at Liam, " Why won't you just share a bed like me and Harry?"

Liam looks at Louis shrugging then at Zayn, "You don't have to take the couch."

" Didn't know if you'd be ok with that." Zayn mumbles as he glares at Louis.

Liam shrugs, "It's fine."

Louis giggles softly and puts his hands in his lap, waiting while Zayn blushes and looks away from all of them.

Harry brings over the food, "Time to eat guys," he sings cheerily.

Louis claps his hands as Zayn nods his head in appreciation.

The raven haired teenager, digs and starts eating with vigor, " This is good."

"Tastes like home," Liam said softly. Harry beams and eats up his food.

Louis pats Harry's leg after he's had one serving of food, " Good job, Harry."

"Thank you, Lou," Harry smiles with mashpotatoes on his face, and Liam eats slowly, where he's sitting, savoring the taste of a cooked meal.

Louis smiles at him and wipes the boys face with his napkin and he murmurs, " Lou."

Ignoring the other boys, Zayn eats until he's full and then goes to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Harry smiles, "Thanks."

Liam watches them, "Playing house are we?"

Louis looks at him, confusion written on his face and he lowers the napkin to his lap again, " What do you mean?"

Liam shakes his head, "Nothing."

Harry sticks his food covered tongue at Liam.

The brown haired boy rolls his eyes, "That's gross Harry," to which Harry shrugs.

Louis just laughs at Harry's actions and gets more string beans with a smile.

Liam looks them both, "So, I was thinking we should wash our clothes and blankets and sleep on top of the bed this way it's less evidence of us being here."

Louis shrugs, " Sure."

Then Harry nods, "I'll go start a load now," he stands up and gets the blankets that are the dirtiest.

Louis watches the curly headed boy until he's gone and then he looks at Liam, " Do you like Zayn?"

Liam blinks at the boy, "As much as I like you or Harry."

Louis looks down at his food again, " OK."

"Why, you ask?"

Louis shrugs and stays silent and Zayn passes them naked, looking for the bag of clothes, when he can't find it, he turns to the other two.

He swipes a hair through his wet hair and asks, " Where's the clothes?"

"Harry, has all the bags, I guess. He's washing the blankets," Liam glances over at him.

Zayn nods and heads to the empty bedroom, " I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, don't take up all the room," Liam says. He goes and grabs clean clothes from the bags. He stops by the room he and Zayn are sharing placing the clothes on the dresser before going to the bathroom taking a ten minute shower.

Zayn puts on some loose grey sweats he finds in the pile on the dresser and lays back down in the large bed. He gets under the covers, then finds sleep pretty easily, even though it's only about seven p.m.

Louis stays in the kitchen, washes all the dishes and puts them all up, making it seem as if the four boys were never there.

A few minutes later, Liam steps out of the shower pulling on shorts and a tanktop. He walks back into the kitchen, "Night boys," he yawns and goes back into the bed room taking two clean blankets. He places one over Zayn before settling in himself.

" Goodnight!!" Louis shouts back to him.

Harry yawns, "Ok, the last load is drying. Ready for bed?"

Louis nods and take a Harry's hand, leading him back to their shared room, Harry hums carrying their one blanket to the bedroom.

Louis climbs on the bed first and pets Carlos on his belly before settling down on the twin sized bed then he stares at Harry waiting for him.

Harry climbs on the bed cuddling up with Louis pulling the blanket with him to cover them both up, the small teenager snuggles into the younger boys chest, humming as he falls into a deep slumber.

 

The next morning Harry wakes up and gets out of bed going to the kitchen to start up breakfast.

The feather haired sixteen year old rises not too long after, trailing after the younger boy like a lost puppy, " I want to make breakfast."

"Ok, well make it together, then," Harry smiles.

The small boy rubs one of his blue eyes, stifles a yawn and takes out some oatmeal, " Ok, Harry."  
Harry grabs eggs, bacon and fruit.

Louis starts making oatmeal pancakes his dad always loved, doing it without really thinking until he bumps into Harry. He blushes a little, " Sorry."

"It's alright, Lou," Harry smile easily cutting up the fruit while the bacon cooks.

Louis bumps their shoulders together then gives him a small kiss on the boys milky cheek, " So sweet."

"I ate and bathed in sweets lots as a kid the sweetness stayed with me," he flips the bacon, "When do think our grumpy pair will awake?"

Louis smiles a small smile as Harry talks and then he looks towards the other room, " I'll go get them."

But Zayn is already out of the bedroom door, sweats hanging low off of his hips and black hair like a nest on top of his head. He nods to them both as he sits down at the table, " Lads."

"Hiya, Zayn," Harry smiles at him, "Want any eggs?"

" Don't eat them much." Zayn mumbles.

Louis nods, then quips, " Pancakes?"

" Maybe some bacon and fruit?" Zayn says instead.

Harry puts the bowl on the table and plates the cooked bacon. Liam stumbles in sitting down next to Zayn, "Morning," he yawns out.

Zayn grabs some bacon and fruit with a hum and Louis sits a pile of pancakes on the table. Then sits down himself and starts nibbling on some fruit.

The raven haired boy looks at him and mumbles, " You're like a little mouse."

Louis looks at him and laughs lightly, " Thanks, Zayn."

Liam takes a pancake eating it slowly. "Eggs? Anyone?" Harry asks.

Liam nods, "Two, please." "Finally, thank you!"

Harry burst out and turns crack four eggs.

" I want some too Harry." Louis says to him.

"How many?" Harry ask with wide eyes.

Liam chuckles at the sight tearing at his pancake and eating it slowly.

" Three please." Louis smiles even wider at him.

Harry cracks three more eggs. He hums to himself as he cooks the eggs. He plates them up and sits down with everyone else.

Louis kisses the young boy soft cheek with a murmur of 'thank you', then the feather haired teenager starts eating.

Harry blushes, "Welcome."

Liam watches the two of them, "So, we have a couple of hours left. Are we stocking up after we make sure everything in the house is in order?"

Zayn starts nodding, " We should probably take showers too."

Harry looks at him, "We just took showers last night."

"And we don't know when we'd get a chance to actually shower in a house, again," Liam says in kind tone.

Zayn looks at the brown haired boy and then nods, with a smile on his face, " We better take it while we can."

Louis nods, " Ok."

Harry looks at Zayn, "Alright, mom we'll go wash up after breakfast."

Zayn rolls his eyes, " Whatever."

Louis pokes Harry on his thigh, " Baby, no."

Harry laughs and blushes. Liam sops up the yolk with a pancake watching them.

Louis smiles wide and then his eyes snap to Liam's, " You're always watching us."

Liam shrugs not adverting his eyes away and Harry pats Louis' leg, "Shh, he's just studying on how to be happy or make a friend."

Louis looks down at his hand and then up to Harry's face and after seconds go by, he nods.

Zayn rolls his eyes, " He's already got a friend. Last night he told me this crazy joke. I forgot it but Li tell them the joke."

Liam looks over at Zayn, "You were asleep when I got to bed."

Harry burst into laughter at that, "Liam, did you have any friends where you come from, because Zayn was trying to help you out, mate."  
Liam shrugs standing up going to the laundry room to deal with the last load of clothes and Zayn sighs and rubs his eyes.

Harry bounces up, "I'll start the shower train," he leaves the room grabbing clothes on his way to the bathroom.

Louis' eyes follow him until he leaves, then when he is, the feather haired boy goes back to eating his food.

Liam goes back to the bedroom after doing the laundry folding up the blankets they used last night.

Zayn watches the little Louis until the boy catches his gaze and asks in a harsh tone, " What?"

" What's your deal?"

Louis shakes his head after a minute and then shrugs, " My father said never to make deals."

Zayn nods his head as if that makes sense and then gets up and starts washing the dirty dishes and packs up any left over food.

Liam walks back in with his and Zayn's bags.  
Zayn puts the food into a random bag and starts pulling out some clothes.

Louis wiggled his fingers against the table and then walks to and into the bathroom with, " Harry are you finished yet?"

"Almost, why wanna join me, Lou?" Harry says jokingly and laughs to himself.

But Louis clears his throat, not smiling and walks out, mumbling, " You're too young to be that cocky, Harry Styles."

Harry laughs and finishes up his shower. He walks out in jeans and a flannel shirt, "All yours, Lou," He sings and goes to the bedroom to collect his things.

Louis bites his mouth, watching Harry go until he walks into the bedroom. He showers almost even faster than he did the day before and curses himself when he realises he forgot his clothes. As he's walking to the bedroom, with his head bowed and hands over his dick, he hopes Harry isn't in there.

But Harry is folding the blanket humming to himself and his back turned to Louis.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek when he's in the room and he closes the door a little so the other boys won't see anything if they pass. He looks around for the bags and when he doesn't see any, he whimpers, " Where's the bags with the clothes?"

Harry turns looking at Louis, "Liam probably took them out."

Louis bites his mouth, " Can you please go get something for me?" He asks, his small, wet body starts trembling cold and a little scared.

"Sure thing, Louis," Harry leaves the room shutting the door before rifling through the bags. He knocks on the bedroom door before entering the room and closing the door, "Here you are," Harry extends his hand out to Louis that is holding Louis' clothes.

Louis takes them with one hand, and turns his bruised back to Harry, so that the younger boy won't see him. He shoves on the clothes, not even drying his bruised body first.

Harry doesn't comment on his body as he waits for Louis to be done.

Louis straightened out and once he does, he shoves his damp feathery hair from his face and gives Harry a smile. And goes to the bed to get Carlos, " Thanks Harry."

"Welcome, Louis," Harry gives him a smile back.  
"You want to go take yours now?" Liam asks hearing the water pump no longer running.  
Zayn shakes his head as he starts straightening things out, " You go ahead."

l  
Liam grabs up his clothes and head to the bathroom. He takes a five minute shower not relishing in the way the water beat down on his skin or feeling the too hot water redden his skin. He steps out avoiding the mirror as he shoves on clothes and walks out going back to the kitchen brushing his hair out of his face.

Zayn is leaning on the wall near the bathroom when the door opens. Liam doesn't even look towards him, but he keeps his hazel eyes on the younger boy until a sigh leaves his mouth and he walks into the bathroom. He washes, and stays in the bathroom a long time he thinks. He shampoos then his hair, and jacks himself off, his body practically bending into two as he gets closer to his orgasm.

He hasn't seen an attractive female in ages, hasn't really been looking but then his mind somehow settles on Liam's attractive features. He doesn't really care what it takes to get him off, so Zayn let's it be and he starts washing properly while he watches his cum swirl down the drain with the shower water.

Ten minutes later, he walks out of the bathroom, loose clothes over his skinny body and he puts his shoes on, yelling, " Everyone ready to go?"

"Just waiting on you," Liam replied from his spot at the back door bag already on his back with the other two holding their things.

Zayn nods his head and looks over everyone, before they all start exiting the house. Louis locks it back up and then skips to catch up to the others.

Liam walks by Zayn while Harry and Louis walk next to each other like they are glued to another.

Louis jumps around Harry, excitement in his movements, " This was fun. I felt so naughty." He gushes.

Harry nods feeling Louis excitement himself, "I was exciting wasn't it?!" Liam watches them with a small smile.

" It was!" Louis smiles wide and then loops Harry's arm with his, " The best part I think was sleeping in a bed!!"

"I enjoyed cooking," Harry smiles, "but the bed is a close second."

Louis blushes a little, " I enjoyed making my daddies pancakes."

Harry nods and bites his lips before asking, "You ever miss them?"

" No." Louis smiles at him, without even missing a beat.

"I miss my mom and sister," Harry whispers.

" I'm sorry Harry." Louis whispers, he reaches up to tug on a stray curl that's falling onto the boy's forehead.

Harry looks at Louis still whispering, "You don't have to apologize for something you didn't do."

The small boy's fingers wiggle and curl around the others neck to pull him closer, so that their faces are inches apart, " I'm still sorry."

"You don't have to be though."

Louis hugs the younger boy tight, the big bears arm squished between them but Louis doesn't care.

"Thanks Lou," Harry whispers.

Louis pulls back and starts walking again, and Zayn eyes them , " Finished?" Harry blushes and nods his head.

Zayn smiles a bit but keeps walking forward.  
Liam shakes his head and keeps moving on.

Once they're all back near the train tracks, most of they're food and clothes, safe Louis asks from his spot next to Harry, " What happens if we miss the train?"

Harry looks over at Zayn for an answer panick spiking through him.

" .... We find another one?" Zayn says with boredom laced in his words, " Oh don't give me that 'deer caught in headlights' look Harry. It'll be alright."

Liam keeps his eyes on the track listening to Harry and Louis talk.

" Isn't that right, Liam?" Zayn says.

"Yep. Funny thing about trains. There's always more than one."

Louis' mouth opens wide, " Did Liam just make a joke?!"

"No, joking isn't in my programming." Liam says with a straight face.

Louis busts out laughing from that, even leaning onto Harry for support.

Harry laughs from Liam's words and Louis' laughter. He looks over at Liam, "Are we growing on you?"

"Like fungus," Liam replies.

Zayn rolls his eyes and lays onto the grass a little away from the tracks, " How nice, Li."

"Yes, well I do try," Liam replies.

Louis wipes his eyes and mumbles, " No no." He tries to catches his breath, his forehead still pressed to Harry's back.

Liam raises an eyebrow at him looking between Harry and Zayn.

Zayn shrugs, his eyes on the small teenager and mumbles to himself, " He's lost some of his marbles, I suppose."

"Clearly," Liam nods.

The feather haired boy straighten out with a grimace and squeezes Carlos that's in his lap, " Shut up, I haven't. Liam is just clearly fibbing."

"What about?" Liam asked.

" Being nice." Louis mumbles, blushing a bit from his honesty.

"Oh. You caught me," Liam replies dryly.

Louis' eyes flit to the brown haired boy and Zayn sits up on his elbows " No need to be a shit to him."

Louis smiles and eyes Zayn, " Like you haven't? It's ok. It's hardly bother me anymore."

That shuts the raven haired boy up, so be just leans back against the grass with his eyes closed.

Liam shrugs standing up pacing around. Harry pushes Louis lightly, "Be nice, Lou."

Louis looks at the curly headed boy and whispers, " I'm always nice."

"Not just now," Harry responded.

Louis pouts slightly, then leans in Harry, " Ok."

"The train is taking forever," Harry whispers.

The sky starts to grow dark and Zayn taps his fingers to his thigh, " Maybe ---"

And then there's a faint rustle and horn sound in the distance.

Harry stands pulling Louis with him. Liam stretches, "Probably had engine trouble."

Zayn grumbles, not even glancing at Liam And starts walking alongside the trembling tracks.  
Harry follows close behind him. Liam stays in the back looking down the path waiting for the train to come into sight.

Louis skips along the tracks, singing, bags hitting against his thighs and he jumps onto the tracks, " Look!"

"Louis? What are you doing?" Harry asks.

Louis smiles to himself and swings his stuffed bear about as he plays on the tracks, " No need to worry, Harry Styles. I'm safe."

"Well, if you're allowed to be sorry then I'm allowed to worry," Harry replies.

Zayn rolls his eyes at the two then snatches Louis off the tracks and next to him, then snaps at the small boy, " Stop being careless."

Harry takes Louis away from Zayn's hold frowning at both boys.

The feather haired teenager, pouts at Harry, " Not careless. Just free."

"It was a bit careless," Harry tells the blue eyed boy.

Louis pulls his arm out of the curly headed boys grasp as the train starts rumbling towards the young boys.

Liam watch them all for a moment before looking up at the train that's coming closer.

Zayn jumps onto the traincar first.

Harry goes second landing sprawled out on the floor.

The feather haired boy jumps and rolls after Harry, ending up into the crates, " Ow."

Liam runs getting to his spot before jumping on and rolling on the floor.

Louis quickly finds his and Harry's spot and takes the straps of the bags off of him. He puts Carlos behind him after he gets a couple of blankets and kicks away some of the bags out of his way, " Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry turns looking over at him.

Louis lays down a little, " What did you think your future would be like?"

Zayn takes off his shoes and inches closer to Harry and Louis, interested in what they're talking about.

"I think it'll be difficult at first, but I'll be happy. I'll have finally found a place I fit into and I won't have to be on run looking for something better. What about you?"

Shrugging, Louis looks at the floor and he whispers almost mechanic " Married with kids. Like my daddy always said. "

"What do you want your future to be like?" Harry pushes.

Louis looks up at him and he frowns, " Daddy says we have no choice in this world. It's God's way or no way."

Liam speaks up from his spot, "There is always a choice, but there isn't always a God."

Zayn looks at the small boy in front of him, while Louis shakes his head but mumbles, " Ok, Liam."

Liam prepares his area for bed nodding at Louis in acknowledgment.

Zayn continues to stare at Louis, " Is that why you're so nice?"

Louis' face scrunches up and he sucks on his bottom lip, " Harry is nice."

Then Louis just lays down and curls into himself, with his back to the other boy's.

Zayn shrugs and scoots to a corner, " We're all just a little bit crazy."

Harry moves over to Louis curling around him. Liam looks at Zayn, "No truer statement could be said."

Louis breathes out a deep breath when he feels Harry against him.

When Zayn wakes up a few hours later, it's still dark outside and his hand is resting near Liams face. He blinks a few times before reaching out to touch the other boys sleeping face gently.  
Harry sits awake watching Zayn. He coughs weakly to catch Zayn's attention.

Looking out of tired hazel eyes, Zayn looks over at the curly headed boy, " What?"

"You like him." Harry nods to himself.

" He's handsome." Zayn whispers, looking back at Liam face. It's peaceful and without worry lines or frown lines. The teenager looks back at Harry and then at a sleeping Louis, " You like him."

Harry nods a smile coming onto his face, "Yeah, I do." He looks at Zayn for another moment frowning slightly, "but that doesn't really matter since one day he'll be married and have kids."

Zayn sighs and sits up. He stretches and looks at the small curled up boy again, " He's misled to believe something blindly. He doesn't know what he wants."

"Which means he'll do what he's always been lead to do. It kind of hurts because on day I won't ever be able to hold him anymore because he'll have found someone else. Some girl to have and hold."

Zayn gives the young boy a smile, " If that's all you believe then it'll happen." He looks down at Liam, " I believe that Liam will laugh at a joke I've made or smile at me."

Harry nods going back over to Louis, "I hope so too. I think Liam deserves something good in life to laugh and smile at." Harry curls back around Louis falling asleep quickly.

The hazel eyes teen nods more to himself then the other boy. He lays close to Liam again and has a hard time falling asleep but he manages.

Somehow throughout the night, Louis' turned on Harry's arms. The small boy is facing Harry, his mouth pressed into the boys neck.

In the morning Liam wakes up face inches away from Zayn's. Breathing in deeply Liam sits up and look down at the sleeping boy in confusion.  
Still asleep, Zayn yawns and moves closer to Liam.

Liam scrunches his face before looking out the always open door to the gray sky. Thinking it was either dusk or soon to be rain Liam lays back down closing his eyes.

Louis wakes up to rain. It's pounding on the traincar, loud and the wind is blowing hard. When he looks at the opening, some rain is inside, dusting just the front but not reaching the four young boys.

Harry's grip around the boy tightens, "I hope it doesn't thunder," he whispers with the corners of his mouth dipping down.

" I don't like rain or thunder at all." Louis whispers back as he starts petting Harry's hair, soothingly.

"I don't mind rain. I just don't like thunder," Harry responds.

" It means Good is sad or mad. All depending." Louis yawns, his small hand coming through Harry's unruly curls.

"Maybe both," Harry suggests. Liam rolls his eyes, "The clouds are full of water and now is just unloading the water it has collected over time."

Zayn wakes at lightly pushes Liam and sighs loudly, " Shut up."

"You go back to sleep," Liam shoots back.

Zayn sits up, glares at the brown haired boy, " You think you come off in a crudy way? Well this is why. You're being a prick. He didn't say anything to offend you and he wasn't talking to you. You're being mean to him and all he fucking said is he thinks God is sad!"

Louis pulls Harry closer to him, his eyes closing as he tries to drown out the other two talking. He mumbles soft and under his breath, " Please no fighting."

Liam rolls his eyes, "I was explaining in a simple way why it rains," Liam sits up glaring back at the hazeled eye boy, "And you aren't exactly all sunshine either."

Harry holds Louis, urging him to go back to sleep, and the smaller boy clutches onto Harry tighter as the other two continue.

" Let him believe what he wants." Zayn grumbles.

Louis speaks up, his voice shaky, " I know why it rains. I just like pretending sometimes." He presses closer to Harry, going back to sleep easily in the boys arms.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Pretending is for child, which is why we all still do it. Just children," Liam sighs laying back down staring up at the ceiling.

Looking down at the younger boy, Zayn shakes his head, " You're one of those."

Liam doesn't ask Zayn what he means as he stares steadily at the ceiling and listens to the rain. A few moments pass when a streak of light flashes in the air followed by a loud crackle of thunder. Harry grips Louis impossibly tight at the sound.

Then the small boy startled awake, Louis croaks, " Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry whispers and jumps when it thunders again.

Louis rubs Harry wherever he can touch, he murmurs sleepily, " Harry Styles it's ok. I'll keep you safe."

Harry smiles weakly at the boy, "Ok, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis nods his head, rubbing Harry on his back and chest, " Talking helps. "

Harry yawns, "Mhmm."

Louis smiles against the other boy, his hands keeping a steady rhythm over Harry.

Harry falls back asleep shortly after that.

Against him, Louis stays awake though. He listens to him breathing.

Liam gets up crawling over to the open door and sits there watching the water beat down and spray him.

Zayn watches the boy, questions on his tongue.

Liam sits twiddling his thumbs and singing to himself as he continues to watch the rain.

" One food I really miss is honey ham." Zayn whispers in the quiet train.

Liam nods at his words, but doesn't respond.

Zayn looks down at his hands, his fingers have my stopped shaking since he admitted he like Liam. He's not embarrassed, but he just doesn't know how to approach Liam if he's always pissing the boy off. So he says, " I don't like pissing you off."

Liam turns slightly towards Zayn, "Yeah, well I'm always in a bad mood so it's not hard to do. Not your fault really."

Zayn watches him for a long while and then he says, " I can make you feel better."

Liam turns looking at Zayn fully, "Yeah? Hows that?"

" I know a few jokes." Zayn shrugs as his hazel eyes flit from Liam to the doorway and back again.

Liam nods and turns back to the rain. He goes back to singing to himself.

Zayn searches for something to say. Anything so he asks, " What do you call getting a boner at a funeral?"

"A reseration?"

" Mourning wood." Zayn whispers as his cheeks heat.

Liam nods, "Ah," he sighs while laying down letting his bare feet hang out.

" That was funny." Zayn mumbles more to himself, as his lower lip pokes out in a pout.

"So funny I forgot to laugh," Liam replies.

Zayns lips quirk up a bit but he shakes his head, feels his hair go in his eyes and he mumbles, " Shut up."

"See," Liam begins sitting up on his elbow looking over at Zayn with amused eye but no smile, "I'm the funny one."

" But I didn't laugh." Zayn raises an eyebrow and the small boy curled into Harry, blinks over at them.

Liam shrugs, "You smiled though. That counts."

" A joke only counts, if you laugh." Zayn mumbles again.

"Every laugh begins with a smile," Liam replied.He moves away from the door taking off his short and shirt leaving him in only his boxers as he lays back down in his spot.

Before he can stop himself, his hazel eyes roam down the boys body, but he turns away. He nods and says, " Alright."

Stretching and yawning Liam grabs his blanket snuggling into it, "Night."

" Goodnight." Louis' soft voice speaks and it reaches even where Zayn sits.

The next morning Harry wakes up first he take that time to pee and redress into fresh clothes.

The the big bear, Louis is drilling, still on a deep sleep but Zayn is awake. He's barely dozing but keeping an eye one everything.

Harry sits in the middle tapping his fingers on the floor mindlessly.

" I tried to tell him a joke." Zayn rumbles quietly.

Harry looks over at Zayn, "How'd that go?"

" He made me smile." Zayn whispers, already sounding lovestruck.

Harry nods smiling at Zayn, "Well, that's something."

" Are you going to advance the little mouse?" Zayn croaks.

"I'm going to let it be. If it's meant to happen it will. If not then I'll find someone who I'm meant to be with."

Zayn shrugs and yawns into his shoulder.

Liam shifts in his sleep and Harry looks at him,"How come you two don't sleep together? It's lots warmer and safer feeling."

Zayn shrugs, " I don't think he likes people invading his personal space. I'm not like you or Louis. I can't be up someone's ass like that either."

Harry looks humored by Zayn's words, "So no sex then?" he bursts into laughter falling over on himself waking up Liam.

"It's too early to be this happy ," Liam grumbles.

Zayn shakes his head, " Its barely morning, Liam. Shut up."

"That's my point," Liam grumbles, "next stop I'm getting duck tape."

"I think the next stop will be in the middle of the woods." Zayn mumbles, " Its seems about time for that."

"Then I'll glue his mouth shut with tree sap," Liam replies.

"Hey!" Harry shouts looking offended.

Zayn laughs into his palm as Louis wakes up a little mumbling, " Harry?"

With a pout Harry looks over at Louis, "Liam's being mean."

Liam sits up glancing at Zayn, "See all it takes is a smile and laughter eventually follows."

Louis pats Carlos and shrugs, " No surprise there."

Harry still pouts turning back to Liam. Liam rolls his eyes at the curly haired boy and feather haired boy.

Louis yawns into Carlos' belly, " Can you grab us something to eat, Harry?"

Harry takes one of the bags grabbing the left overs from yesterday and brings them over to Louis.

Louis rifles through some of it and comes up with chicken and pancakes. He smiles at Harry and gives him a kiss, " Thank you."

"Welcome," Harry smiles stealing a piece of chicken.

" Hey!" Louis gawks at him, " Mean!"

"I'm eating too!" Harry laughs.

Louis shakes his head, giggling softly as he tears into the cold chicken, Harry knocks their shoulders together eating the chicken.

Zayn watching them silently, breathing out his nose as he feels the train slow.

Liam grabs two cans of cocktail fruit and the bacon before he settles down next to Zayn placing one can by Zayn's leg and the bacon between them.

Zayn looks down at the can. He picks it up and flips up the little tab that holds it closed.

The can opens it with a pop and the hazel eyed boy whispers, " Thanks, Liam."

"Welcome Zayn," Liam nods opening his open own can.

Zayn plucks a piece of bacon that sits between them, with a slight smile.

Liam tips the can up and drinks the syrup with chucks of fruit only stopping to chew when his mouth became filled.

The train comes to an abrupt halt, suddenly and Zayn crashes into Liam before he rights him and coughs.

Liam puts the bacon back up and grabs his things, "Should we leave now?"

Zayn whines a little and grabs the bacon out of its compartment, he starts eating again.

Louis stands and looks outside the train, " We're in the middle of nowhere."

Liam watches Zayn then looks over at Louis, "What if they check the train carts?"

" Then we get off." Zayn mumbles around a mouth full of bacon.

Liam nods and Harry pipes up, "Think we'd get in trouble if they catch us?"

" I've never gotten caught." Zayn shrugs and Louis goes back to get Carlos.

The small boy jumps off the train and starts walking around. Men start jumping off too, they hardly spare Louis a glance as he walks. They talk loudly and getting out tools and oil , repairing and laughing along.

Liam looks at Louis, "Should we stop him?"

Zayn finishes the bacon off and starts digging pieces of fruit out, " Try it."

Liam shakes his head and sits back against the wall.

Louis peeks his head in the train opening to look at them, " Just going to sit there ?"

Harry looks at him, "Well, yeah."

Louis shakes his head, leaves Carlos leaning on the train and gets back into the train. He smiles at the curly headed boy as he pulls him up, " No you aren't."

Harry pulls away, "Yes, I am."

Louis sticks out his lower lip and nods. He goes back outside the tea in, picks up Carlos and scurried on his way.

Harry twiddles his thumbs and look over at the other two boys.

Zayn pulls his knees to his chest and just sits there, thinking.

About thirty minutes later, the small teenager comes back with a pep in his step and a couple of sandwiches in his hands. He climbs onto the train, everything balanced into his small hands, " They're having lunch. Nice but very touchy lads."

"Touchy as in emotionally or phisically?" Harry asks.

" Physically." Louis shrugs and passes out sandwiches to the other boys.

"Oh," Harry says taking a sandwich.

Liam looks at the wrapped sandwich and places it with the water keeping it cool.  
Zayn takes the sandwich gratefully, " Thanks Louis."

Harry bites into his sandwich humming to himself.

Louis nods his head and sits next to Harry and puts his head on his shoulder, " They invited us to dinner. Chili I think they said."

"You mentioned us?" Liam asks squinting at the blue eyed boy.

Louis shrugs, " Only Harry."

Liam opens his mouth then closes it keeping his thoughts to himself.

Zayn nudges him while he eats, " What?"

"Nothing, not a thing," Liam replies.

Zayn shrugs and Louis nibbles on his sandwich thinking for a minute, " I lied. I told them about all of us. They said we can stay and even eat with them...." He frowns down at the ground, his cheeks growing red.

Liam lets out a small forced and humorless laugh, "No shit you idiot."

Zayn watches as Louis stands up and walks across the short space between himself and Liam. The small boy slaps him across the face, hard, his face unblinking and masked.

Liam doesn't flinch or even seem fazed by Louis' actions. He looks Louis' in the eyes, "Feel better now?"

Louis crouches down to his level, their eyes locked and the feather haired boy tilts his head to the side, " Don't talk down to me. I've done nothing to you before this. So don't talk down to me." He says slow and sure before standing, walking over to Harry and sits down to pick up and eat his sandwich.

Liam doesn't reply as he just shakes his head at the smaller boy.

Louis cuddles into the curly headed boys side while

Zayn just raises his eyebrows at both of them. He looks at Liam with a sad look, " Someone is used to getting hit."

Harry wraps an arm around Louis as he eats his food slowly.

Liam doesn't look at Zayn as his jaw clenches, "I used to lots of things."

" Looks like it." Zayn smirks.

Louis kisses Harry's neck after he finishing eating.

Liam turns glaring at Zayn, "Why don't you take your own advice and shut up?"

Zayn holds up his hands, licks his dry lips, " Alright Liam."

"You're not very nice, Liam," Harry informs him.

Liam flicks his gaze over at Harry, "It's a work in progress."

" Work faster." Zayn mumbles as he stands, walks to the gaping hole of an entrance and looks at the sky.

"That was rude," Harry informs Zayn.

" Who's the mom now, Harry?" Zayn looks over at the boy, grinning.

"You still are. I could never marry a brute like our lovable Liam," Harry giggles.

Zayn sighs and jumps off the train, " I don't know how I did either by dear Harold."

Harry smiles, "Love is strange thing!" he shouts.

Louis looks up at Harry, giggles softly and Zayn waves goodbye to them as he starts off in some direction with a t-shirt and long pants blowing in the light wind.

Harry sighs happily and lays down on the floor.  
Louis lays down on his chest and traces patterns over the younger boys exposed skin.

Harry smiles feeling Louis's small nimble fingers glide over his skin.

About an hour later, Louis squirms in his spot. He jumps up, " I have to pee."

He says before jumping off the train and scurrying away.

Harry watches him leave. Liam looks over at Harry, "How are you always so happy?"

"How are you not?" Harry asks back.

The room is met with silence besides the bugs in the air and background noises of men working on the train.

Zayn is lounging, naked in some pond near the train but far enough that he won't be seen.

There's a rustle in the bushes and then the Louis pops his head out, his boy eyes raking over Zayn.

The small boy zips his pants up and blushes lightly, " Sorry, Zayn."

The raven haired boy just shakes his head, feeling his black hair falling into his face as he says, " Louis no. It's fine. Come here, I want to talk."

The small boy gives him a look but inches closer, " Yea?"

Zayn gestures him closer and the boy comes closer to him. Zayn swims close to Louis to that they can talk easier, while Louis is still standing.

" You like Harry." Zayn says matter-of-factly.

Louis blushes a deep red and he looks everywhere buy Zayn. He then crouches down eyes level with Zayn and mumbles, hushed and scared, " But I'm not a homosexual."

Zayn stares at him calmly and then inches forward, " But why can't you just like what you like?"

Louis shakes his head a little bit, but Zayn just sighs again and gestures "come here."

Louis swallows hard, face still red but he inches forward, Zayn grabs his face between his wet hands and pecks a small kiss to the boys mouth.

The small sixteen year old hits the other boy until Zayn let's him go and he stands and spits, " Why'd you do that?! You like Liam, you can't betray him like that!"

Zayn shakes his head, " It seems like you need a little help figuring things out, Louis."

The small boy just shakes his head furiously and starts walking back to the train, where the other two still sit.

Harry looks up seeing Louis walk back, "Lou!" He shout happily. He moves closer noticing his expression, "You alright, Louis?"

Louis blushes a deep red, his frown deepens and his eyes sting with tears, but he croaks, " I'm fine." He lays down on Carlos and closes his eyes.

A couple minutes later, Zayn follows right behind him, his clothes stick to him like glue because he hadn't dried off.

Harry moves over to him holding him not asking a thing. Liam doesn't look at either one of the returning boys as he sits in his corner reading the one book he brought with him.

" Do you have another one of them books?" Zayn asks Liam as he sits close to the other boy.

Liam looks up at Zayn, "No, but I've read this a hundred times though. If you want to read it you can."

Zayn nods, and takes the book. He looks at the cover with a smile, " Man In the Iron Mask?"

Liam nods, "Yeah, you read it before?"

Zayn shakes his head and opens to the first page.

Liam looks back out at the field, "Next stop I'll get more books, and maybe a pack of cards."

" You know how to steal?" Zayn asks, already engrossed into the book.

"Yeah," Liam shrugs.

" Ok." Zayn says.

Liam stays quiet letting Zayn read in peace.

 

It goes like this for a couple months, them getting off the train to steal more stuff and they all meet once the train is ready to depart.

Liam has a bag full or books and puzzles and a few water bottles as he waits for the others.

Zayn and Louis come back together with canteens and cans along with a can opener. Louis' got Carlos in his arms and he looks around, his foot tapping impatiently, " Where's Harry?"

The said boy, comes stumbling along, ten minutes later with water, fruit and precooked packaged chicken. He stops once he reaches them, "Hey guys," he pants out.

" Harry!" Louis gushes, he grabs some stuff from the boys hands to hold it himself, and he gives the curly headed one a half hug.

Harry smiles and half hugs the boy back while juggling the other bag that he has in the other arm.

Liam pats Harry's shoulder, "I'm so happy to see fresh fruit."

Zayn nods and eyes the packaged chicken, " Is that already cooked?"

"Yes, it is!" Harry smiles wider.

Zayn smiles back at him, " Great."

"I know," Harry gushes and looks towards the train tracks.

Louis kisses the boy's shoulder, " You did good, Harry Styles."

"Thank you, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis blushes a little while Zayn rolls his eyes at them, " Such a cute couple." He teases.

Harry beams, "I got me a handsome one," he winks at Louis.

Louis blushes even more, turning a bright red and he smiles softly. His blue eyes flutter between Harry and Zayn a minute before nodding his head a couple of times and kisses the curly headed boy much like Zayn had done with him, " Thank you Harry Styles."

Harry smile grows so wide it hurt but he doesn't care. His heart is beating wildly, he almost drops the bags he's holding, knees shaking and his breath is short as he whispers, "Do that again I don't think I quite got the message."

Louis eyes his smile with one of his own, " You're too young to be this cocky, Harry Styles." He whispers.

Harry shrugs blushing, "I'm not cocky. I just know what I want."

Louis presses a small kiss to the curly headed boy's lips again, Carlos tight in his grip, " What do you want?"

"You silly," Harry whispers.

Louis giggles and steps back, he hoists the bags up in his arms.

From his position, a few paces away from the boys, the raven haired boy mumbles " The kids have grown up Liam."

"We raised our kids to fall in love with each other?" Liam looks at Zayn amusement in his eyes and voice.

Zayn looks back at him, " What have we done?"

"Something clearly wrong. I blame you for not giving them enough individual attention."

" If you loved me the way I deserved to be loved, we wouldn't be in this position." He says. Zayn doesn't really know if he's joking or not, he wants the other boy he does. But with Louis kissing Harry like it's an everyday occurrence and taking the raven haired boys advice, not paying much attention to what he's learned most of his life, has Zayn at a bit of a standoff with himself. He wants to kiss Liam without any hesitancy but he knows Liam will turn him away with a look of distaste.

"Yeah, yeah I see how you are putting the blame on our marriage rather than you neglecting the children."

Zayn shrugs and turns his eyes away back to the other two, " They're happy. Why can't we be?"

"We just haven't found what make us happy yet," Liam responds, "Even though it's often right in front of us."

The raven haired boy's eyes snap to Liam's. He drops his stuff and pulls Liam in by his neck and with a mutter of ' Fuck it' the raven haired boy kisses Liam. Right on his mouth, their lips meld easily when they meet.

Liam pulls back more shocked from Zayn actions then anything.

Zayn picks up his stuff again, inching away from Liam only slightly and watches for the train to come, humming a tune.

Liam blinks a few times before turning away fighting his lip from tilting upward.

 

Once they're all safely on the train again, about an hour later, Louis pats Carlos on the tummy, " So what are we having for lunch?"

"Chicken!" Harry shouts.

Louis laughs at the boys excitement, " Yay!!"

Harry grabs out the chicken passing it out.

Zayn takes his share and smiles at the curly headed boy, " Thanks."

"Welcome," Harry sings and begins eating his own.

Louis opens a pack of donuts and starts munching on all of it with a pleased hum.

"Brunch at it's finest," Liam says between bites.

" The best meal we've had in ages." Zayn agrees.

"Right next to when I cooked right?" Harry asks.

" Right next to when Louis cooked." Zayn confirms.

Harry pouts, "No more precooked chicken for you Zayn."

"Look what you've done you've upset him. No wonder he likes Louis more than us," Liam teased.

" That happened long before I even opened my mouth!" The raven haired boy grumbles.

Harry nods, "Yeah, I saved him and it was rainbows and cuddles from there on," he giggles to himself.

Louis touches Harry's arm lightly, " Is that our story?"

"The short verison."

" What's the long version?" Zayn quips and then bites some of the meat off of his chicken.

"That's for us to know," Harry replies sticking out his tongue.

Louis smiles even wider, " Tell it. I'd like to hear." He says softly.

"Can't start a new story if an old one hasn't been told," Harry replies.

" What?" Louis laughs a little.

Harry just smiles charmingly around the room.

" What do you mean by that?" Louis asks again, poking Harry on the ribs but Harry shrugs, still smiling.

Louis huffs, frustrated and Zayn speaks up, " You're being mean."

"I am not."

" You're speaking in riddles mate." Zayn nods'

Harry just smiles, "Hey, how long have we been on the run together?"

Zayn's eyes light up and he looks over at the quiet Liam, " When are you going to let anyone in, Li?"

Liam lifts his head up with a scowl set on his face.

" I think it's been a little over two months, right boys?" Zayn asks the other two, but not breaking eye contact with Liam.

"I would say so," Harry interjects.

Louis nods along with Harry's words as Zayn smirks.

Liam promptly goes back to eating staring at the ground.

" It can't be that bad." Louis murmurs.

Liam doesn't respond. Harry sighs, "If you need reassurance we won't judge you."

Louis nods his head, while Zayn sits back on his elbows, waiting.

"Sometimes things are better left unsaid," Liam mumbles.

Zayn lays against the train floor and he rolls his eyes, " Maybe you're being overly dramatic."

"Maybe, but either way it's none of your damn business."

The feather haired boy in the corner just stares at Liam's form as Zayn laughs a little, " What were you hit by a neglectful mother? "

"Like I said none of your business."

Zayn shrugs again, he sits up and touches Liams shoulder lightly, " It's ok, Liam."

Liam shrugs off Zayn's hand and moves himself away. Harry frowns, but moves to his and Louis' corner, "I think nap time is in order."

Louis lays down on Carlos, he eyes close. Harry curls around Louis easily falling asleep seconds later.

" Why don't we sleep with each other?" Zayn mumbles behind Liam. He shakes his head at how different his sentence could be perceived but waits all the same.

Liam nods, "Sure, Zayn."

The raven haired boy shuffles close, big exactly touching but close enough to feel the heat coming from the others body.

Liam moves re adjusting his blanket pillow to supports his neck as he stare at the ceiling silently mouthing words.

Zayn just watched him, his mouth tightly closed.

"The two month thing was our deal. Just ours," Liam whispers.

" So let me in." Zayn mumbles, scooting closer to the younger boy.

"Hope and faith do you see them as the same thing or completely different things?"

" Different." Zayn says.

Liam nods, "My dad says hope is a sinners prayer where as faith is a saints trust in God. My dad is a preist."

The feather haired boy blinks, his eyes wide open and his ears picking up everything that's being said.

Zayn clears his throat a little, " Is that why you ran?"

Liam nods slowly, "My dad drinks all but on Sunday, and on those days he wait all night for the clock to hit midnight so he can start his Monday off right," Liam gives a forced laugh, "He's a mean drunk, but a great priest. One of his favorite things is when you mess up he recites one the many versuses then beats you with the bible. Beating the holy spirit in me I suppose."

Zayn stares at Liam for a long while. He breathes out deep in the afternoon air, then he inches forward even more, closing the space between them and puts a hand on Liam's cheek to turn him so that they're looking right at each other.

Liam scans his face, "My moms real nice, but she doesn't say much. Sister ran away years ago. I was they only one left that was stupid enough to still challenge him and even tell him God wasn't real," Liam gives a odd smile at that, "I don't remember much about that whole week."

Zayn leans in close, " Shh." He gives the boy a small chaste kiss, " Shh." and Liam stays quiet.

The raven haired boy pulls back to look at him, his hand still on Liam's , " Was that OK?"

"It's fine, Zayn," Liam whispers.

Nodding, he mumbles, " I'm glad you're not living with that hypocritical bastard anymore."

Liam nods, "Me too."

Then Zayn kisses him again, Liam hesitates for a moment before kissing him back.

 

When Louis finally does fall asleep it's growing dark outside the train. He sleeps until he can't anymore, so when he peels his eye's open,it's morning.

Liam's been awake for a while unmoving by Zayn's side just listening to the train running on the tracks.

With a huff, Louis shakes Harry off and sits at the doorway of their train car. he lets his legs hang on the side and watches the aesthetically view pass him.

Liam sits up moving close to the feather haired boy, "Morning."

" Hello." The boy tries to sound cheery and full of pep like his normal self but it comes out more agitated then anything.

Liam tilts his head to the side, "You alright?"

" No." Louis mumbles and looks down at his hands.

"Want to talk about it?"

Louis turns to the other boy, his blue eyes burning into the others, " I heard you yesterday."

Liam studies his face for a moment, "Oh," is all he think he can say.

Louis shakes his head, " I don't care about your past. It's what you make of the future." He looks back outseide with a frown, something he's sure he doesn't like to have on his face, " Our stories are a lot alike." He mumbles, feeling sick already.

Liam nods, "I figured with the way you talked."  
Louis' lips quirked, " But they're a lot different too."

"Not one story is the same, but can be similar."  
The feather haired boy just shakes his head, " You'd be disgusted." he waves his small hands around the trian gesturing to the others, " You'd all be put off and sickened."

"I'm not asking, Louis," Liam said softly.

Louis shakes his head, " I feel left out if I'm honest. I want to tell my story." the young boy whispers more to himself.

Liam shrugs, "Tell it if you want Louis or don't."

Louis laughs a bit, " I'm the son of a small man who had a large garden behind the trailer. My daddy made me and my brother sell the fruits and veggies that grew there. " he trails off, getting lost in some memories.

Liam nods sitting opposite side of Louis.

" I was born into a polygamist camp. It isn't large but or minister wanted to make it what God intended it to be. I have five mothers and eighteen siblings. 18 brothers and sisters that all shared a trait similar to mine. When a boy turns eighteen he has to marry his first wife. The first wife is always the most important." Louis breaks out of his trance with that fact. But he continues talking, " My daddy has always been nice and understanding. Always gave his children an equal amount of time." Louis smiles, " But I always got a little more while I made him his favorite oatmeal pancakes every Monday morning or while we tended the plants, because I was first born, he always told me with a smile. So i told him i didn't like any girls enough to marry, out of complete trust. I told him I didn't like girls at all, but that I like a cute boy I saw when we went out of town earlier that week. So I was beaten that week. He told me, that since I was the first born, I had to set an example. He spit on me and told me I couldn't be a homosexual because God wanted many children to care for." Tears are running down Louis' face then and he doesn't try to hide them, only hiccuping as they continue, " My daddy told me that he would find me a wife before I was 18, maybe even before I was 17 and that he would send me to the minister to be baptized again." Louis shakes his head again rubs his running nose but he quiets after a minute, " I ran because I couldn't be married to someone I couldn't love. But I don't want to make God mad either by not giving him babies to care for."

Liam doesn't look at Louis with pity or move closer to hold him. He nods listening to his words and thinking. Clearing his throat Liam looks over at Louis, "You aren't doing any God wrong by loving who you love or by not producing. You've got to learn to believe in you own ways and things. It's hard to do, but you can do it if you try hard enough."

Louis wipes his eyes furiously, " My daddy told me never to act on any sinful thoughts until you're married. " he looks over at Harry, angry but aroused all the same, " I want to do sinful things with Harry but I can't not until we're married. And I want to marry him." Louis says to himself.

"Then you'll be waiting forever, Louis," Liam sighs.

The small feather haired boy, looks at him then, " To marry Harry?"

"A man can't marry a man," Liam states.

" Who said?" Louis mumbles.

"Anyone who's never loved the same gender in that way."

" We can do it in secret." Louis nods to himself. " No body has to know."

Liam nods, "Then get married."

" Will you be our priest?" Louis whispers, his tone serious as can be.

"Me? Why me?"

" Your daddy is a priest." Louis giggles and inches close to Liam, waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, /he/ is not /me/," Liam blurts out.

" But you'd know what you're doing, right?" Louis pouts, his lower pink lip dipping slightly.

"Well, yeah I would," Liam says uneasily.

" So marry us." Louis mutters, scooting even closer to Liam with excitment making his bones tremble.

"Only if Harry agrees to it all," Liam replies.

Then with a small leap, Louis barrels into Liam, hugging him tight, " I knew you weren't always a brute."

Liam pats Louis lightly, "Thanks, I think."

Louis pulls away, a smile on his face as he crawls back to Harry. He snuggles back under the curly headed boy with a small hum.

Liam watches Louis settle back down with Harry. He looks back over to where Zayn is laying, alone.

Zayn rolls over, his fingers searching for anything. Liam watches him for a moment before looking back at the view that passing him by quickly.

The raven haired teenager wakes up about fifteen minutes after Louis has gone back to sleep. he blinks awake and looks around the train before his eyes settle on Liam, " Hey." He says, voice rough and quiet.

"Hey," Liam says while turning back to look at him.

" I heard talking." Zayn says.

Liam nods, "How much of it?"

" Nothing really." the other boy shrugs and then he looks at the brown haired boy with a frown, " What happened?"

"Louis and I were talking. He said he heard me last night."

" What did he say ?" Zayn asks as he groans, sitting up and stretches.

Liam makes his way back over to Zayn, "He wants me to marry him and Harry."

" He's a bit crazy. You can't marry another boy." The raven haired boy says as he watches Liam come closer.

"I think we should just let them 'marry' if they wish," Liam shrugs sitting down by Zayn.

The other boy just rolls his shoulders, " Why does he want to marry?"

"It would be sin to be with Harry the way he wants if they aren't married," Liam replies, "Irony yeah?"

" Everyone has their quirks... So he's super religious too, then?" Zayn mutters while we watches Louis squirm under the sleeping Harry.

"I'm not religious," Liam says immediately

" So he's religious ? " Zayn asks again, not even missing a beat.

"Yep."

" How so?" Zayn turns to him, his hazel eyes full of unspoken questions.

Liam shakes his head, "Just is Zayn."

" He told you his story." Zayn says.

"Yep."

" Will you tell me?" Zayn asks.

"It's not my story to tell," Liam replies.

Zayn sits back against the wall, questions burning his tongue as he watches the other pair again.

Liam looks at Zayn, "What do you believe in?"

" Myself." Zayn says simply.

Liam nods, "Alright."

" What do you believe in ?" The raven haired boy looks at Liam again.

"I'm not sure. I just know it's not any God."

Zayn nods to himself as Louis' whispering gets louder by the second, " Harry Styles. Wake up."

Harry moves away from the voice and focuses on sleep.

With bright blue eyes, Louis just watches him, not saying another word, even dozing a little himself as he waits for the other boy to wake.

Liam moves to grab a bag, "What are feeling for breakfast?"

" Did we pick up any bread?" Zayn asks from his spot.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Liam says as he look through the bag.

Zayn shrugs, " Whatever you like and see in there, I'll eat it."

Liam takes out a bag of donuts and two green apples along with a water bottle, Zayn yawns in his palm as he waits.

Liam places the apple in the other's lap and puts the waterbottle and donuts between them.

After nodding his thanks, Zayn starts with his apple, " I wonder when we'll stop again."

"Me too, where ever we stop I hope they have cinnamon rolls I'm craving them."

" I've never had them." Zayn ponders as he finishes the green apple. He tosses it outside and picks up the water to drink some.

"They are amazing," Liam mumbles around a donut.

" I'll take your word for it." Zayn mumbles as he picks up the sugary bread and starts eating.

After a few minutes Harry wakes up and moves over to Liam and Zayn eating one of the donuts that are out, "Morning," he greets before biting into his donut.

Zayn looks at Liam before he looks back at Harry, he smiles so wide at the curly headed boy, not able to hold it back.

Harry smiles back, "You're in chippier mood this morning," he tells Zayn.

And the boy just shrugs his shoulders and then smiles over at Liam.

Liam shakes his head biting into his apple.

The raven haired boy seems to smile wider and he tells Harry, " We kissed again."

Harry matches his smiles, "Good for you two!"

Zayn knock his shoulder into Liam, " You should tell him."

Liam looks at Zayn confused, "What about?"

The raven haired boy is about to sleep as Louis wakes up, hardly even tired but still disorientated.

Liam still looks at Zayn confused and notices Harry now matching him rather than Zayn's smile.

Louis crawls to where to the other boy's are, " I'd like to share my story now with you guys." he mumbles as he grabs an apple.

Harry looks at Louis giving him all his attenion. Liam looks over Zayn watching him.

Louis starts speaking, much like he did with Liam. He doesn't cry though his time, not wanting to seem like a cry baby in front of Harry.  
Zayn just continues eating, a look of indifference over his features,and when Louis is finished, the raven haired boy nods his head. He's thinking about what Liam had said earlier and mutters , " Makes sense."

Harry sits there blinking at the feather haired boy emotions swirling around his heart and mind while Liam nods at Zayns words.

Louis eats his apple silently, not looking at Harry or anyone else.

After he finishes eating, Harry grabs a book sitting in the sunlight, reading away.

Louis' eyes follow Harry, like they always do. He looks back at Zayn and Liam, his blue eyes watering a bit but he just shakes his head and crawls back over to Carlos curling around his bear, and starts mumbling prayers.

The raven haired boy looks at the feather haired boy with a bit of pity.

Liam sighs as he puts up the left over donuts and pulls out a book to read himself.

" Louis? Do you want to play a game?" Zayn asks softly.

The other boy sits up a little to eye Zayn but he nods all the same. They play Go Fish! the only game that Zayn really knows how to play.

"I hope the next time we stop it's for a least over a day and an empty house for us to sleep in," Harry says out loud to no one really.

" Go Fish!" Zayn mumbles and Louis rolls his eyes at the dark haired boy as he picks up anther card.

Harry watches them play book in hands forgotten.

Zayn gestures him over as they start a new game, " You can play..."

Harry shakes his head going back to his book.

And Louis watches the line of Harry's back as he goes back to reading but Zayn shuffling and humming softly quickly takes back his attention.

Liam gets up sitting near Harry but not touching him as he lays in the sun taking off his shirt soaking in the sun.

Zayn ans Louis sits like that for hours. Hunched over and enjoying they're game until the train jostles them from their trance and Louis giggles softly, " My back."

Harry almost drops his book and Liam sits up some with a disgrunted look on his face.

" I will never get used to that." Zayn mumbles as he rights himself again.

"Same," Liam grumbles moving back over to his usual spot.

" Wanna play, Li?" Zayn mumbles as Louis crawls over to Harry.

Liam looks at Zayn, "Know who to play Crazy 8's or any thing over than Go Fish! ?"

" Shh." Zayn mumbles.

Louis puts his head on Harry's shoulder, " I got somethin to ask you."

"One trick pony," Liam teases while Harry looks at Louis, waiting.

Louis sits up and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before speaking up, " Harry Styles, I'd like us to be married."

Harry looks confused as he speaks, "But boys can can't marry boys just like girls can't marry girls."

Louis scoots a little closer to him then whispers, " But I'd like to do sinful things with you."

Harry still looks at him confused.

The small boys cheeks heat, " Like sex and other things. I'd like to do that stuff."

Harry thinks for a second, "Ok, Lou," he whispers and nods.

Louis' face lights up, " You'll marry me?!"

Harry smiles just from Louis' reaction, "Yeah, I'll marry you Louis."

The feather haired boy's heart is beating so fast and he can't help but blurt, " I'll love you forever Harry Styles."

"I'll love you even longer than forever," Harry promises.

Zayn leans close to Liam, " This is worthy of a single tear."

"You can cry for the both of us," Liam replies.

Zayn's lip quirks, " You're going to be marrying some teenagers at our next stop."

"Yeah, I know," Liam whispers.

" Get ready." Zayn chuckles.

"To help them sin?" Liam looked at Louis, "He doesn't quite get that he can't run from it does he?"

" He wants to be as right as he can." Zayn mutters and Liam nods at that.

Zayn just sighs, " You don't have to do it."

"I know," Liam watches them, "but what the hell, right?"

" If you disagree with it....." the raven haired boy looks at the other boy next to him.

Liam snorts, "With that," he points to the two boys, "no. I ran because my dad was already trying to find me someone to settle down with at the age of 18 but I knew I didn't want to settle down with a girl. If I told my dad that I would of been beaten to death. One of main reasons I wanted runaway."

" No, if you disagree with the marriage." Zayn says, licking his lips slightly.

"I disagree with marriage in general, but if it's what they want, I'll marry them."

" Making our kids happy." Zayn mumbles, cheeks heating.

Liam looks over at Zayn, "You have to walk one of the down the aisle."

" It'll probably be Harry." Zayn mutters, " Do you think he wants this? Or is it just to get in Louis' pants." The r ess Ben haired boy then licks his lips, " But then again, Louis' doing it for that reason. Amongst others, but still."

Liam tilts his head, "I don't know. Harry can be cocky, but I'm not sure if he himself is ready for sex."

Zayn shrugs, " They'll work it out."

 

The next day a little before noon the train begins to slow down and the train station is in sight.

Zayn stretches and stands, " We're getting close."

Liam nods passing out the bags, "Yeah, you know how long this stop will be?"

Zayn looks at their stolen schedule, " Oh... we're staying two days today."

Liam nods, "Maybe we'll find a place to crash?"

Louis stands and grips Carlos in his hands, " Hopefully."

Harry grabs up his thing standing by the door nodding in agreement.

They start walking, arms and hands full of bags and bear when Zayn speaks up, " This is more country-ish then I expected."

Liam shrugs, "It's nice. I like it."

" Maybe we'll find a trailer." Zayn calls to Louis, who's walking in front of them with Harry.

"Or a rancher," Harry shouts, Zayn just laughs.

Liam scans the area looking for a house while Zayn kicks some pebbles at his feet, humming.

The walk for about 30 minutes before they find a neighborhood of homes.

Louis bounces next to Harry, " What kind of dessert do you like?"

"Pudding."

" Banana?" Louis steps in front of him, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Or chocolate, either one is fine with me."

The feather haired boy, smiles even wider and gushes, " Then I might make the best banana pudding ever!"

Harry smiles along with him, "I'll be the judge of that," he teases.

Louis pokes him with his little finger, already blushing a little more, then Harry grabs the boys hand humming happliy and the older beams at the taller boy.

Liam looks around, "This place seems nice."

" Yea?" Zayn mumbles as they pass some people on the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Liam nods looking around at everything.

Louis stops all of a sudden , looking at a blue house. The houses in this neighborhood are more spaced out and this house has a little picket fence and a small bed of flowers, " What about here?"

Liam eyes the place, "Is it empty?"

Shrugging the feather haired boy says, " There's no cars. "

"They are children who you know stay home and don't drive," Liam remarks.

Louis sighs as Zayn starts walking again.

Harry looks at them all, "Are we staying?"

" If it's safe." Zayn mumbles, stopping a couple of feet away from the group.

Harry turns to him, "We could get jobs and stuff," he bounces a little, "Settle down and be our own little family."

" You want to do that?" Zayn squints at the boy, licking his mouth.

Louis turns to Harry with a smile on his pink lips, " Yes!"

"See, it would be fun and we're far enough from our problems, so yeah why not?" Harry replied.

Zayn sniffs, then looks at Liam, " Ready to settle down, Li?"

Liam look at all three of them, "Better start looking for jobs."

Louis skips up the blue house, already taking out the little plastic baggie, " I'm going to still have a family of my own." He whispers happily to himself.

Liam goes and lightly grabs the boys arm, "We can't break into another house if we plan on living in this area. We'll go stay in shelter or somewhere safe, c'mon."

Louis looks at him," Why can't we just find an abandoned house or somthin?"

"We'll find an abondoned house, then," Liam says eyes flicking over to Zayn and Harry.

Zayn shrugs and starts walking again, " Seems good to me."

They walk for a while before coming across a slight damaged and vacant house.

The raven haired boy eyes the simple tan rancher, with its black bordered windows. The land it is grassy with blushes full or fruit around the long house, " We'll have to start fixing it up." He mutters as he starts walking the winding stone walkway that leads to the house.

"It'll have our own personal touch to it!" Harry says happily running past Zayn.

Louis runs after the curly headed boy with a grin so wide, " Let's find our room Harry."

Harry runs into the house eyes falling around the dirty house as he moves about.

Just short of barreling into Harry, Louis takes a deep breath and rights himself, " Think we'll have to get beds?" He looks along with the other boy.

"Well, have to get lots of things," Harry mumbles slightly distracted from the dirt house.

Liam walks up to the house looking around, "I never spent the money I brought with me. So we'll be able to get stuff to clean up the house."

" And since it's summer, there will be more jobs." Zayn mutters to himself as he puts the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Yep," Liam nods, "What can you do work wise I mean?"

" I can cook. And garden." Louis shouts.

Zayn bites his bottom lip, then sighs and faces Liam, " Nothing really. Besides steal. There's no job for that."

"I can cook too!" Harry shouts.

"You can do yard work," Liam shrugs.

Zayn shrugs along with the other boy, while Louis gives Harry a high five.

Liam pats him on the back, "You'll be alright," Liam whispers, "We'll scout around for yard work jobs."

The dark haired boy nods and presses a quick kiss to the side of Liam's mouth before scurrying off, Louis snickers as he watches them.

Liam turns to Louis, "Be nice to me. I'm the only priest that'll marry you off to poor sweet Harry."

Louis nods his head as a smile comes over his mouth, " Yes! I know and I've very happy about that but Zayn is a little less harsh when you're around."

Liam rolls his eyes at Louis, "Yeah, yeah want to go to the store and get cleaning supplies?" then he shouts, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You brought money with you right?"

"Yeah, I did!" Harry comes scrambling out toward him, "I only got 31 bucks on me."

"That's ok I've got 53," Liam nods.

Louis nods st Liam, " I'll come."

"Alright, let's go," Liam heads for the door.

Louis kisses Harry's cheek, then sprints of with Liam out into the summer air.

"Off to the store we go," Liam says as the walk out of the house, "Kind of weird that we'll be buying things now, huh?"

" We can still steal." Louis smiles over at him, his big brown bear hitting his legs with every step.

Liam stops, "Louis, please leave the bear at the house and if we're staying we can't steal."

" I have to take Carlos everywhere. And ok." Louis pouts a bit.

"Why?"

" He's gotten me out of so much trouble. He's the one thing that's mine." He presses his lips to the dirty bear, " Its my last tie to home. Dalia gave him to me too so that it's awkward a plus."

"The girl you were supposed to marry?" Liam glances at him.

" My third mother." The other boy corrects, " I didn't stay long to meet my future wife."

Liam nods, "How many did you have?"

" Five." Louis whispers.

Liam nods, "Three each? Kids I mean. You said there was 15 of you guys right?"

" Eighteen." Louis mumbles, already looking down at his hands.

Liam nods, "No one ever confirmed but I know I have half brothers and sisters. Every women in town seemed to want a uh, holy child," Liam glances at him.

" No one's holy." Louis grimaces while keeping his eyes forward as they walk.

"Yeah, no one is. People like to pretend though."  
Louis looks over at Liam and then back forward. He gives a weak smile, " I don't like you very much Liam but I want to. You're like my cousin Ernie who was too serious."

Liam gives a small laugh, "That's alright. I don't like you very much either."

Louis looks over at him, a huge smile on his face and he giggles, " Is that why you invited me out? So we could talk?"

"No, I was being polite and didn't want to carry everything all by myself."

Louis frowns at that, " Makes more sense then."

"That came out rude, didn't it?"

" I'm used to you by now Liam. Don't act like you don't realise what comes out of that mouth of yours." Louis sighs, his hand soothingly rubbing this bear.

Liam looks at Louis, "I didn't until you guys pointed it out," he shrugs seeing a store in his line of sight.

" Then you should be more aware Liam." Louis shakes his head at what he really wants to say.

"Trust me I bite my tongue or rethink many things before I speak around you all. I just forget sometimes," he shrugs again and Louis just presses his mouth into a thin line.

Liam and Louis go to a store where they find cleaning supplies, "Brooms, dust pans, uh what else?"

" Some of the cleaning juice." Louis mumbles.

They grab up the items and head to pay for them. After they paid they walk back home.

" This was fun." Louis skips ahead, Liam nods following close behind.

" We should bond more often."

Liam watches the older boy for a moment, "To think we've wasted away a little over two months and have not bonded."

Louis stays silent for a moment, " You're like a mule."

"You're a hyena."

" What's that?" Louis turns around, stopping in his tracks to give Liam a narrowed eyed stare.  
"It's like a type of dog in Africa."

" Africa?" Louis mutters, narrowed eyes still on the brown haired boy.

"Yes, Africa."

" What's Africa?" Louis mutters as he begins walking again.

"A continent," Liam looks at Louis stopping suddenly, "Wait didn't your... community have a school?"

" Yes but my daddy pulled me out. He said great men didn't need education to be a good father and provider for your family." Louis says proudly.

Liam stares at Louis for a while longer before he begins walking again.

Louis hums and before they get to the house, Louis puts a hand on Liam's chest, " Do you think I'll make a good provider and husband to Harry?"

"If you try hard enough, yeah," Liam says seriously.

" Try?" Louis wonders.

"Yep, try," Liam nods.

" How do I try?" Louis asks seriously, small hand still firmly planted in the center of the brown haired boy.

"You just do, Louis," Liam sighs, "You just do."

The older boy steps back, nodding his head and continues to their new home.

Liam walks quickly towards the house now that it is in view.

Louis opens the door, leaves it open for the boy behind him and starts strengthen stuff down that was bought. He takes the broom from Liam when the boy's in the house and starts sweeping, and the floor instantly starts looking better.

Harry walks backs inside looking sweaty and dirty, "Me and Zayn have been removing out the junk in the house."

Louis' eyes rake down Harry's sweaty form, his lips thin but the Zayn walks in right behind him.

The dark haired boy takes off his shirt and wipes his face with it, " There's still some water in the bags or do we have to get more?"

"Should be a few more bottles," Liam replies already moving into the kitchen with the rags and cleaning sprays.

Zayn nods and moves past them to get to the bottles, when he gets one uncapped the boy chugs about half.

He burps, wipes his mouth then asks, " Are you two just going to stare at each other?"

Louis snaps out of his reverie and start a sweeping again, a blush on his cheeks.  
Liam gives a small hidden smile as he wipes down the counters and cabinets. Harry sticks his tongue out at Zayn before going back to work.

Zayn rolls his eyes and follows after Harry.  
Going back to one of the bedrooms Harry grabs a piece of the broken bedframe.

Louis sweeps the whole kitchen floor, dining room floor and he moves onto the living room. He tries one of the light switches and thankfully it works, " Hey try the water too, maybe it works."

Liam turns the knob and watches the water come out the faucet, "It works. House probably got damaged during a storm and the family left. I say a for sale sign. It's not up yet, I think they're probably going to repair the place before selling it. Bet we could get a good price if we buy it now and fix it up ourselves," Liam shouts loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Whatever." Is Zayns reply.

Liam rolls his eyes at Zayn even though he can't see him.

Harry bounces in his step, "Oh, come on now grumpy! This going to be our home! Be excited about it!"

Zayn just rolls his hazel eyes and the curly headed boy.

Harry huffs out of the room with the broken piece of the bedframe. Pouting his whole way outside to the trash pile.

" Just go back to the kitchen with your boyfriend and send Liam up here. I think we'd all be happier." Zayn chuckles.

"We're supposed to be cleaning not flirting or stealing kisses, Zayn," Harry replies smirking at him.

" And why can't we do both?" Zayn asks, putting his hand on his hips, willing a blush to not come to his cheeks.

"Because Liam doesn't have those type of morals and neither do you, so Louis and I would be stuck doing both jobs," Harry replies.

" Morals huh?" Zayn mumbles.

"Mhmm."

Zayn shakes his head as he comes to a decision, " Liam is much too scared to do anything more than kissing... with his background and all."

"You kiss him. How many times has he kissed you?"

" Exactly. None. He'll never make the first move." Zayn mutters.

"I think he's waiting for you to give him a reason to doubt your own feelings about him. Like he's waiting for to no longer like him."

Zayn turns to him and steps closer, " Like some cat and mouse bullshit."

"I just think Liam's being caustious. I don't what Liam's been through, but maybe he's afraid that you might love him now, but later you won't. You'll just leave him," Harry shrugs.

Zayn hums as he starts cleaning again.

Liam wipes down the table that were still in tact, the bathroom counters, mirror, tub and toliet. Looking at Louis, "We should get paint next time we go to buy stuff and patch the holes too," he starts dusting with a new hand rag.

" Yea. Maybe a nice yellow or pink." Louis smiles as he begins wiping out the dish cabinets.

"Yellow is a nice color for a kitchen," Liam nods.

" With a pink border." Louis says dreamily.

"That could work," Liam nods.

Zayn comes out through the hallway, looking at how much it looks different," There's a basement with mattresses"

Liam glances at him, "You think they are clean?"

Zayn shrugs, " Me and Harry are about to take them outside and beat them with the broom." Then Louis hands over the broomstick without another word.

Liam nods already walking away and around the house. He begins picking up things and walks out dumping the trash at the pile that's already been made.

After a couple of hours, Zayn comes in after hauling two giant mattresses with Harry and Louis.

He lays his head down, when the feathered haired boy pats him on the back and hands him a muffin, " You haven't eaten all day."

Harry grabs himself and Louis something to eat, "Here you go, Louis," he whispers.

Liam walks around the house satisfied with the bare, but clean rooms.

As the blue eyed boy looks up at Harry. Louis blushes too, " Thank you." He takes it and kisses Harry in the cheek before sitting on one of the kitchen counters.

Harry beams, sitting beside Louis pecking his own lips to Louis' cheek, "Welcome."  
Louis giggles as he tears into the bag of chips.

Zayn looks over at them, then picks up his muffin to start eating slowly, then his hazel eyes slide to Liam.

And Liam boy is leaning on the doorframe eyes scanning around the room. Stopping once he catches Zayn staring at him.

The raven haired boy bites his mouth and winks at Liam before continuing his muffin.

Liam then blinks at the other boy before pushing off the doorframe, "So, tomorrow I guess we'll go job hunting. I'll see if I can find whoever selling the place and have a talk with them."

Louis looks at Liam for a spoilt second, " Ok."

Liam yawns, "I'm going to take a quick shower," he walks off leaving the other three in the kitchen.

" Do you want to shower next, Harry?" Louis whispers.

"Unless Zayn wants to go next."

Zayn just shrugs, tiredly, " I might just go in the morning."

"You're going to bed all gross and sweaty?"

" I'm tired!" He yells at the green eyed little bugger.

"As well as gross and smelly. You're sharing a bed with someone be considerate."

Frustrated, Zayn walks to the bathroom and gives to short knocks to the bathroom door, " Hurry up!"

"I just got in two minutes ago!" Liam shouts from behind the door as he rinsed out the shampoo.

" I'm tired and sweaty and SOME people think its rude to sleep that way with another person." Zayn grumbles at the closed door.

Liam thinks for a moment before answering him, "Depends on how you got that way." Liam steps out the shower drying quickly and slipping on shorts before opening the door, "All yours," he says.

Zayn licks his lips from the comment as his dick twitches and he mutters, " Yea thanks." He then escapes into the bathroom.

Liam nods going back to the kitchen, "Did you guys pick out rooms?"

Louis looks at Harry for an answer.

"Nope, kind of busy doing all the manual work, so we didn't call dibs on anything."

Louis jumps off the counter and runs around the home with determination until he finds a room he likes, " Calling this one!"

Liam and Harry look at each other.

Harry laughs fondly while Liam shakes head, but amused all the same. Liam goes into the other room dragging the mattress in. He gets a handful of blankets and sets the bed up for two.

Louis comes back into the kitchen just as the bathroom bangs open with a grouchy Zayn, wet hair sticking up and boxers twisted a bit on his hips. Zayn follows after Liam, grumbling away.

Liam rolls his eyes at the grumpy raven haired boy as he crawls onto his side of the bed.

While Louis laughs, still in the kitchen, he touches Harry's knee softly, " Our room is lovely."

Harry smiles happily, "Yeah?" He dares to kiss Louis' cheek again, "I'm going to take that shower now," he whispers.

Louis nods his head, " I'll make our bed." He says lovestruck as Harry's walking away.

Harry hums to himself while he enjoys his shower washing off the grime and washing out the grease in his hair. Regetfully he step out of the shower putting on sweat pants and a shirt.

Louis' getting the final thick blanket on the bed when Harry walks in. He wipes his palms in his pants and then scurried to the bags and grabs some boxers and a large shirt.

Harry smiles at him as he drops to the mattress, "Oh, I've missed sleeping on a bed."

Louis hums and scurries to the bathroom to take his shower. He lets his mind wander to Harry, about he's going to be married to the green eyed boy soon. He washes, gets out and dresses in the clothes he brought for himself then walks back to their room.

Harry's already snuggled up in bed dozing off as he tries to wait for Louis to come back.

Louis crawls into bed. He looks at the peaceful looking boy then he combs his fingers through the boy's curls and starts whispering sweet nothing's into Harry's ear.

Harry's lips twitch upward, "Sleep, Lou," he croaks out sleepily.

Louis kisses the boys closed eyelids, smooth cheeks, slightly parted red puffy mouth, Harry's cute but somewhat large nose and then his chin. He He curls around the young green eyed boy with a soft smile, " Goodnight, Harry Styles."

"Night, Louis," Harry yawns before falling asleep.

In the other room, Zayn mumbles in his sleep, twisting and turning, not being able to find a comfortable position.

Liam stares at the ceiling silently mouthing words trying to ignore the moving and mumbling boy next to him.

With a grunt, Zayn saddles close to the other boy and then wraps his arms tightly around Liam, pulling the boy close to him. He then, finally settles and starts drifting off to sleep.

The brown haired boy glances down at the arms wrapped around him with a slight frown. Testing, Liam found he was stuck pressed against Zayn so with a sigh Liam focuses  
his thoughts on his earlier silent words as he falls asleep.

 

The house is quiet, only sounds that are present are the boy's deep and even breaths as they sleep.

Zayn is the first to wake of the four. He's a bit shocked when he sees that he had Liam in a hold but he doesn't regret it.

He puts some everyday clothes on and walks outside to stand on the front porch to breath some air.

" Hi!" A high female voice says from a little way down the pathway that leads to their home.

Zayn nods his hello and the woman with blond curls framing her face takes that as a sign to come closer.

They start talking, the married woman's name is Marie. She's only just moved here like them and has a farm a couple miles away.

Zayn tells her that he's staying in the house along with his other three adopted brothers. She nods her head, and her expression of wariness and suspension drifts away as he explains that they're all good, hard working lads, looking for work and no trouble.

Marie offers a couple of jobs and a couple of the eggs and milks, she swears she has too much of.

Zayn says that he'll tell the others about her offers and she nods and sprints off, leaving the dark haired boy in her dust.

The hazel eyed sixteen year old walks back in with a smile on his face.

Harry wakes up stretching and detaching himself from Louis as he stumbles into the living room.

" I got us a couple jobs." Zayn says when he sees Harry.

"Already?" Harry yawns looking surprised.

" A woman named Marie was jogging when I woke up and we started talking." Zayn shrugs as he rifles through some bags that are near him.

"And she went 'hey want to work'?"

" We were talkin and she asked and I answered, smart ass." Zayn rolls his eyes as he straightened back out.

Harry laughs, "You're so nice, Zayn."

" I'm always nice." Zayn mumbles as he bites into an Apple he picked up from the bag too.

"You are not. You and Liam both are quite mean at times."

" We have you and Louis to balance us out." Zayn mumbles.

Harry laughs again, "You're just jealous that you aren't a human verison on sunshine."

The hazel eyed boy rolls his eyes and looks at Harry, " And you're just a lovestruck pup."

"Better than being a bitter bystander."

" I'm not bitter." Zayn shrugs, " Just cautious. And defensive."

"I never said you were bitter. You just assumed I was talking about you," Harry points out.

" Liam?" Zayn laughs.

"I wasn't talking about either you. Just a general thing."

Zayn just hums again, " She's bringing over milk and eggs later."

"Is she cute?"

The raven haired boy raises his eyebrows and then shrugs, " I guess. She's blond and pretty young."

Harry shrugs, "Well, if anything you could go for the girl."

Zayn squints at him, " Why would I do that. Why don't you?"

"Because I've already got someone."

" I do too." Zayn gives him a quick nod.

Harry rolls his eyes heading into the kitchen.  
Zayn follows him, " What was that bitchy look for?"

"It was not bitchy," Harry replies.

" Why the look?" Zayn snaps.

"Nothing, Zayn just drop it."

Zayn grumbles, finishing his Apple and he throws it at Harry, " I'm walking you down the aisle, don't be mean."

Harry laughs, "I'm not being mean, just realistic."

" About what though? Stop talking in riddles. Just be straight forward."

Harry just smiles at him as he takes out a muffin from a bag.

" We should go around noon." Zayn says as he makes his way back to his shared room, " Go wake up your boyfriend."

Harry hums around his muffin and goes to his and Louis room.

The raven haired boy crouches close to the bed, then pokes Liam, " Liam."

Liam squirms away from the touch.

" I have a surprise." Zayn whispers as he crawls a little closer to the sleeping boy. The bed dips as he inches closer.

"And I value sleep," Liam mumbles back.

Zayn nudges the sleeping boy, then stands, " I got some jobs for us."

"That's nice," Liam mumbles.

Zayn walks to the doorway, the stops only to say, " We leave by noon." Then he walks back out and to the bathroom.

In the other bedroom, Harry gently rocks the smaller boy, "Lou, Louis wake up."

The sleeping boy just whimpers quietly into his pillows.

Harry keeps rocking the boy and urging him to wake up.

Louis' eyes snap open to stare at Harry. He pulls the green eyed boy down into bed with him, " Harry." He breathes, relief in his high pitched voice.

"Hey, Lou," Harry greets.

Louis rubs the boys back as he starts to drift off back to sleep.

"No, no," Harry says, "We've got work at noon, up up, Louis."

Louis grumbles, " Make me, Harry Styles."

Harry shrugs and lifts the boy out of bed.

Louis wraps his legs around the younger boys waist, and rests his lips in the dip of the others collarbone.

As Harry carries him Liam is rubbing his face leaning on his bedroom door frame. For a moment he blinks before muttering, "I can't believe this shit."

" What?" Zayn asks, not noticing the other two as he comes out of the bathroom.

Liam waves arm about directing it toward the other two, "That's what."

Zayn looks at the pair and he whistles, " So cute."

Louis grumbles and buries deeper into Harry's chest, " Nothing to see here."

Harry laughs taking them to the kitchen.

Liam rubs his face again, "Too early to be cute."

Zayn leans towards him, " Never too cute."

"There is so," Liam mumbles.

Zayn leans in close so that his mouth is lightly touching the Liams cheek, " Not." He murmurs.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Is too."

" Where are you taking me?" Louis whispers.

"The kitchen," Harry replies setting him on the counter.

Louis nods but keeps his legs tight around the younger boy and Zayn comments as he walks closer to the pair, " No kissing this early."

Harry looks over at Zayn with an innocent smile before pecking a kiss to Louis' lips.

Louis blinks his eyes open as he looks down at the younger with that childlike smile.

The blue eyed boy tilts his head, a little confused then Zayn just rolls his eyes, " Right. "

Liam walks into the room rifling through the bag until he finds an apple and a bagel.

" I could do so much better than that." Zayn mumbles.

"Than what?" Harry asks.

" Then that petty little thing you gave your boyfriend." Zayn answers, his hazel eyes sliding to Louis who's dozing again, thin lips parted in sleep.

Harry sticks his tongue out at Zayn. Liam eats all of the bagel then grabs a rag soaking in water before ringing it over Louis' head. He steps back biting into his apple.

Louis jerks awake, kicking Harry in the leg and  
Zayn pulls Liam back with a hand around his arm, " Stop that."

"Ow!" Harry pouts.

Liam looks at Zayn unfazed, "Oh, give me a break he'll dry."

" You are so mean." Zayn mumbles fondly as he pulls Liam closer to him.

Liam looks at Zayn with a confused expression, "Ok, you can let go now."

Zayn tilts his head then presses a lingering kiss to Liam's mouth before he does as told and says proudly, " That's how it's done Harry."

Liam scowls going back to his apple and takes a few step away from Zayn.

Harry watches them both with a slight frown, "At least mine smiles."

" Looks like he's still asleep." Zayn mumbles before walking out the house to sit on the front porch, feeling like shit already.

"I can always throw my apple at him if you like," Liam tells Harry.

"No! Don't you dare!" Harry scolds Liam.

The small boy on the counter jerks awake again, " I dreamed you kissed my mouth, Harry Styles."

Harry laughs, "You hungry?"

Liam leaves the room and gets dressed. He steps out of the house, not sparing Zayn a glance as he walks over to the knocked  
over sign, and Zayn just watches him move.

In the kitchen, Louis answers Harry's question, " No. When do we have to go?"

"Noon." Liam stands there wondering if he should go now or wait until tomorrow to go down to the real estate office.

Louis looks on the wall for clocks, " When is noon?"

"At twelve."

Louis rolls his eyes and looks down at the boy still between his legs. He touches Harry's red mouth slightly, " I know that. But there's no clocks. When will we tell?"

"Good question let's go ask, Zayn."

Louis nods and slides down from the counter, Harry still in his way, " I like when I can feel you Harry but we gotta go ask Zayn something." The blue eyed boy whispers.

Harry laughs and pulls Louis to the porch.

The hazel eyed boy watches the rest of the boys file out of house, surrounding him

"When's noon?" Harry asks, "Do you have a clock?"

Zayn looked up at the sky, the summer Sun wasn't at its highest point just yet, " Well have to buy some clocks but 12 is in about an hour." He stands and dusts off his black pants, " We should be going though."

Harry nods, "I'll go get dressed."

Zayn looks over at Liam, " You're mad at me." He says knowingly, Liam shrugs at his words.

The the raven haired boy walks into the house without another word.

Liam sits down on the porch waiting for the others to return so they can leave for work.  
Zayn grabs another snack and Louis gets himself ready for the day with Harry by his side.

The hazel eyed boy walks back out and starts down the steps, then the pathway.  
Liam follows Zayn with Harry and Louis close behind.

They start walking the way Marie had and Zayn starts talking, " First off, were brothers. That's what I told her. And that we don't want any trouble."

Liam nods, "That's smart." He looks at Louis and Harry, "We should probably not have you two work together, just in case."

"We can handle working with each other!" Harry argues.

Louis lets go of Harry's hand, shouting " See we can work together." Then he looks at Harry seriously as he can with his mouth twitching, " No smiling at me, Harry Styles!"

Harry smiles even wider, "I'm a smiler though!"

Liam rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Louis starts grinning and latches back onto the younger boy. He noses his way along Harry's jaw, " Of course you are."

"See," Liam waves his hands towards them, "You can't act like that if we're supposed to be brothers."

Rolling his eyes at Liam, Louis presses a kiss to Harry's jaw before walking a head.

Zayn rubs his eyes, " She has a garden Louis."

The small boy smiles wide at him, clapping his hands, " I can start a vegetable patch in our yard." He says thoughtfully.

Harry frowns at his loss, but smiles when he sees Louis get excited.

" This is never going to work. " the hazel eyed boy says when he notices Harry's smile.

"Well if anything maybe she'll need two of uw to work for her," Liam says trying to keep positive.

Louis hops along in his own little world, Harry shakes his head, "We'll behave. Don't you two worry."

" Yes. We can behave!" Louis yells.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Ok, ok you can behave got it."

Louis flashes a smile at them as they come up to a large barn and even larger house.

Liam rolls his eyes at Louis before eyeing the house and barn.

As they get closer to the open barn doors, Zayn starts hearing clucking and someone scream, " Bobby come back here!"

A small white chicken rushes past them and Louis giggles at the animal and he starts running after it too, saying, " Are you Bobby?"

Marie comes running out next, eyes searching for her chicken but finding three boys and another boy chasing after her chicken.

The older woman smiles at the feather haired boy who continues to chase Bobby.

With a deep southern accent, she starts talking to Zayn, " We'll aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Harry watches Louis for a moment before looking at the women talking to Zayn.

Zayn shrugs his shoulders and then gestures to the other boys.

Marie with the bouncing blond curls claps her hands, " Come on in, Danny isn't here yet and I'd like to get something in you before you start workin." She starts up the the large bright orange house with a toothy grin.

Harry shrugs happily following the woman. Liam looks back over to Louis, "Mate, c'mon." Liam stands still looking between the house and Louis.

Louis doesn't spare him a glance when he gets Bobby in his hands. He carries it with him up to the house.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Liam follows Louis into the house.

Marie's in the kitchen, starting up some ham sandwiches as she talks to the other two boys who are already there, " We moved down here about a year ago which was 1984." The woman nods as she thinks, " We're from North Carolina."

She walks to the table, hands two sandwiches to each boy and looks at the curly headed one and the dark haired one, " Me and Danny just had to-, " She hears the others come in." Oh! Hi boys. Just sit at the table, I'm making sandwiches."

She walks back to the kitchen counter, to where all of her ingredients are, she continues with her story, " Me and my husband had to get away from that heat. I hated it so much, I was complaining maybe everyday. My poor Danny said he would've left me if we didn't move across the pond."

Liam sits down at the table listening the woman chatter on.

Louis sits in the only seat open which is beside Zayn, and the chicken quiets down in his hands.

Bobby's beady eyes, look around the table and once Marie turns again to give them the sandwiches, she looks shocked, " I can't believe you caught Bobby. " the woman's head shakes and curls slap against her cheeks but the only thing she can focus on is her chicken.

The woman then gasps, " Oh and you brought him in here!" She giggles into her palm as she inches closer, " Bobby's not a house chicken. But thank you...."

Louis holds out a hand, keeping the other hand wrapped tightly around the still chicken, " Louis!" He says brightly.

Marie takes his hand in her own, her amber eyes lighting up with joy, " And I'm Marie."

She puts down the sandwiches she hand in on hand and grabs Bobby, " I think this little fella got scared."

Louis starts munching on one of his two sandwiches as Zayn asks, " Scared?"

" I'll be cooking him up tonight." She grins at them all before repositioning Bobby in her  
grip.

Liam nods at that. Harry looks up at the woman then at the chicken, "Oh."

Louis looks at Harry with a sad look, " No more Bobby." He mumbles.

" I'll be back y'all." Marie shouts to then as she makes her way outside with an axe tight in her other hand.

" Well...." Zayn mumbles around a bite of his ham sandwich, " At least she feeds us."

Liam shrugs, "Cracking their necks is less messy, but an axe works too."

Louis looks at Liam horrified and Harry does the same and whispers, "You've killed a chicken!?"

"Yeah, handful of families I used to help out had farms. I dealt with the animals you know  
feeding, milking, taking eggs, and even killing them," Liam shrugs, "It's not that bad once you get used to it."

Zayn's eyebrows raise and he says with a bit of a jealous tone, " You'll fit right in with Marie then."

Liam shakes his head, "Maybe."

The hazel eyed boy rolls his eyes and schools down at his sandwiches.

Louis looks between them and kicks Harry's shin lightly," Lover's spat." He whispers.

Harry giggles and slowly eats his sandwich, "What kind of ham is this? Do you guys know?"

Louis takes a bite of his own sandwich, then takes a strip of ham out of his it, " Honey ham?"

"It has an interesting taste."

Marie comes back into the house, she sits the axe by the door and wipes off her dirty hands on her khaki pants, " Everything we eat, is completely fresh!"

Harry sets his sandwich down suddenly no longer hungry.

Liam looks at him amused, "You do realise that any type of real meat comes from live animals, yeah?"

"Well, yeah...but..." Liam shrugs biting into his sandwich, "The fresher the better, Harry. At least you know where the foods coming from."

The woman's heels click as she walks to the table, interested in what they're saying, " Harry? It's ok. If you don't like it. You don't have to eat it." She pats him on the back and walks to the fridge. Marie takes out a pitcher of lemonade, " I think maybe the only thing that isn't fresh is the sugar."

Harry gives a smile and happily eyes the lemonade.

Marie looks at their faces as she takes out some glasses, " You want some Harry?" She asks with an indignant tone, " I'm a bit offended that you don't like my ham."

Zayn watches the woman, " He's just young..."

"I'm a chicken kind of guy," Harry replies, "And I'd love some lemonade, please."

" You'll stay for dinner then? " She asks as she pours the lemonade. She passes the glasses out then leans against the counter to drink her own.

Harry looks around at the table waiting for the others.

" You killed Bobby." Louis mumbles into his sandwich.

Zayn rolls his eyes, then nods at the woman, " We'd love to."

Marie looks at the smallest boy, " So what can you do, Louis?"

The blue eyed boy looks up at her, shocked that she's speaking to him, " Uh, I like growing things."

Marie nods, " Oh! Don't forget to remind that I have to give you some things to take to your new home."

She claps and scurries off back outside, to the shed.

Liam waits till she's out of hearing reach and even then whispers, "She's an interesting one."

Harry nods in agreement sipping on his drink.

Louis shrugs, " She's something."

Harry taps his fingers on the table, "You think we'll have to kill any animals?"

Zayn shrugs as the clicking of heels sound throughout the kitchen, " So about your pay." Marie starts as she walks into the kitchen and sits a pair of gardening gloves along with garden tools in front of Louis.

She continues, " A dollar for every hour you work. No fooling around or no more work. If I don't have any work for you a certain day, I'll call you on your house phone. I need your number and also, my husband is out of town mostly but I go with him sometimes. I'll give y'all a key later on so you can do work while I'm not here."

Liam clears his throat, "We just settled in so we don't have a phone number yet mam, but we'll get to you once we get it set up."

Marie nods her head and smiles brightly at him, " Not a ma'am yet. Danny and I are working on it! What's your name?"

Liam looks at her confused, "Liam."

Her amber eyes are locked onto his, " And what can you do?"

"Whatever needs to be done," Liam shrugs.

She turns to Harry next, " Harry?"

Harry looks at her, "Anything, but killing," he squeaks out.

" Do you like goats?" She patiently asks.

"Sure," Harry nods.

Marie smiles then, pours out her cooling lemonade, " When you're done, we'll start."

Liam stands up and Harry does the same.

Zayn follows them as Louis stuffs the last of what he has in his mouth, then grabs Harry's uneaten food and begins munching on that too.

Marie points to Louis' stuff on the table, " Don't forget to take that home with you. They're yours now."

Louis' plumped out cheeks, heat as he stands too with the other boys, he grabs the stuff and mumbles, " Thank you, Miss Marie."

The woman nods and then goes to the backyard first, " Louis you'll be out here. Hopefully you know how to tend to fruits and vegetables. If you don't then I'll show you later."

Louis looks at the thriving produce and slips the gloves on, " I got it Miss Marie. Thank you." He mumbles before walking out into the summer Sun and getting to work.

Marie nods, smiling she takes the other boys back through the house and out to the barn.

" My mama goat just gave birth, so Harry you'll be in charge of taking caring of them with Jewel can't." Marie gushes as she leads them into the large barn. They come to a pin full of baby  
goats fumbling and falling in next to their mother. " You ok with that, Harry?"

"Yes, Miss Marie," Harry smiles at her then down at the goats.

Marie points to some bottles filed with goat milk along with the brush next to the plastic, " Feed them that and brush them with that brush next to the bottles. And later I'll show you how to milk a goat, so we can make some fresh cheese." She hums and starts walking away with the other boy's.

 

Harry nods and grabs the brush before entering the goat pin careful not to let any of the out.  
Marie begins talking again and stops, " I don't think I've ever talked so much in my life!" She giggles, " You two will be working together. Except when I need the yard mowed. Mostly though, " She gestures widely around her, then flicks her curls from her face, " You'll be milking, feeding, getting some eggs and maybe even picking some apples and berries that are a little behind the barn. I make the best dang Apple and blueberry pie!"

Liam nods at her words and glances at Zayn.

And Zayn's watching Marie with a thoughtful expression, " Thanks Marie."

The young woman nods and starts her way out of the barn, " I'm real glad I found you boys. " her heels click as she starts walking the long pathway back to her house but she stops and calls to them, " If y'all get thirsty or hungry, don't hesitate to tell me! I just love cookin and makin things." And then she's gone.

Liam goes further into the barn looking  
around and Zayn follows after him, speaking hurriedly, " How do you milk and all the other stuff she was babbling on about?"

"Milking is a bit tricky, but in time you'll get it. Feeding them won't be a problem. Getting eggs from the chicken is best done if we've got them outside eating, so we can go into their little home to gather up the eggs, but she might want certain amounts saved and whatnot," Liam says as he grabs two buckets and heads to a cow, "Come one I'll help you with learning how to milk the cows."

Zayn nods and follows after him, to a cow, " Alright."

Liam looks around, "Grab that small stool, Zayn," he nods towards it as he sets the bucket under the already eating cow, "She's fed them breakfast already."

The raven haired boy grabs the stool and sets it near the cow, " That's good?"

Liam moves it to sit in front of the cows utters, "Alright, sit."

Zayn sits down, grimacing at the sight and smell in front of him, " Uh."

Liam moves so he's behind Zayn chest against Zayn's back. He gently takes Zayn's hands guiding them to the utters, "It'll feel and smell weird at first, but after a few times it's just...not." Liam squeezes his hand to squeezes Zayn's, "Got to be gentle and aim for the bucket."

Zayn flushes as he feels the other boy along the line of his back and he clears his throat a couple time before nodding, " Ok."

Liam sits back, "Alright, just uh, give it squeeze so I can see if you do it right."

Zayn looks back at him and then looks forward. He intentionally messes up, stuttering, " I don't... can you show me again?"

Liam moves forward taking Zayn's hands again milking the cow.

Zayn sighs as they work a minute together, " I think I have it now. Thanks Liam."

Liam sits back nodding, "Alright. I'll go work on one of the others." Liam stands up taking the other bucket and finding another stool before sitting down by another cow.

 

Hours go by when Marie walks down to the barn, " Its seven and dinners ready boys." She shouts and then starts her way back up the house where Louis already sits in the kitchen with a heaping plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots with some biscuits on the side.

Tall glasses of iced tea sit next to each plate and Louis squirms as he waits for the other boys to hurry and come.

Harry happily bounces into the house sitting next to Louis looking at the food, "This looks amazing Miss Marie," Harry breathes out.

She sits down at her plate, " Thank you Harry. We gotta wait for your brothers. What are they doin?"

"Probably finishing up whatever they were doing," Harry shrugs.

In the barn, Zayn wipes his face with his shirt, " Marie called us."

Liam looks up at Zayn, "Ok," he puts away the fork and follows Zayn back to the house.

The boys both come in and sit at the table and Marie squeaks, " No boys. Please wash up first!"

Liam stands turning and walking to the sink.

Harry shakes his head at them, "So gross."

Then Louis shouts at them, " Hurry so we can eat Miss Marie's food."

Liam looks at Zayn while he washes his hands, "You know I could live without having two other brothers," he mutters.

" Hmm?" Zayn mumbles dicracted by Louis. He then looks at Liam, " Oh. Yea. Well."

Liam dries his hands off and sits down. The raven haired boy does the same, quickly. Then we he's seated they all start eating.

Harry hums and smiles happily as he eats.

The smallest boy tears into his meat with vigor, slurping and humming, " This is so so good miss Marie."

She smiles wide and looks at them all, " You're not brothers. You lied to me Zayn."

The said boy chokes on his mashed potatoes.  
"Adopted brothers. Adopted being the key word," Liam replies looking over at her.

" Y'all seem distant." The blond woman muses. " But I don't care anyway. As long as you work, I'm fine!"

Louis gives her a toothy grin, with his mouth still full.

Liam shrugs, "Kids come and go out of the elders homes too many to people to care about or talk to," Liam looks at her, "We didn't know each other really when we all left to find something better, but we're making it work."

Zayn looks over at him in shock but covers it quickly with shoving food in mouth.

Marie pouts a little, " Aw what we're y'all parents like?"

"Old, bit cranky. They'd burn or undercook everything. Which is why most of us take the liberty to cook for everyone rather than allow them cook. Nice people really, just old."

Marie hums and stands, her food momentarily forgotten, " When we moved in, I just went crazy with buying furniture and such. So we have some rugs, our old sofa and some chairs. Danny has been tellin me to give it to the salvation army but I'm a hoarder. " the woman walks to the hanging string in the middle of the hallway, " Its all up here and the rugs are in the shed, if you'd like them?"

Liam looks at the over boys waiting.

" Of course!!" Louis jumps up, following after the blond woman, " How will we get it there though?"

Marie points at his empty seat, " Sit down, Louis and I'll tell you." She says giddily.

Louis does as told and Zayn smiles a bit as she flits around the kitchen looking for something.

Then she starts speaking again, " The truck is here, so I'll bring it down some time."

Harry nods at her words still eating. Liam watches her more than he eats.

Marie pulls out packets of seeds and a large envelope, " Knew it was here!" She sits back in her chair and opens the envelope, pulling out seven dollars for each boy. " Here's your pay. I don't want to forget about it."

"Thank you Miss Marie," Harry gushes with his mouth full of food.

Liam takes the money, "Thank you."

Zayn and Louis do the same and Louis watches as Marie pushes the few packets of seeds close to Louis, " Welcome, boys. And here Louis. So you can plant that at your new home. "

She begins eating again and then looks up at the four teenagers," You have a fridge right?"

"Yes, we do," Liam nods, "Not sure if it works unless one of you have checked it out?"

Zayn hums, " We have lights and water. So there's a good chance the fridge works."

The blond woman claps her hands and eats the last of her food. He drinks some of her tea then stands, " I'll go get you some food then." then grabs a few paper bags and starts off towards the barn.

Liam watches her go still eating. Harry finishes his food still smiling, "She's awesome."

Louis nods, agreeing with him.

Zayn licks his lips, " She's nice. What do you think of her, Li?"

Liam shrugs, "She's...interesting."

" She's kinda like Dalia." Louis whispers as he eats some of his peas.

Liam settles his eyes on Louis, "Maybe you'll get a new teddy bear," he teases.

" Maybe we'll get a new mama." Louis whispers happily.

Liam glues his lips shut to keep from being rude. Harry looks at Louis wide eyed and horrified, "No!"

Louis look at Harry, his cheeks heat, " No?!"

"No replacement mom." Harry says seriously.

" Ok." Louis says quietly as he looks down at his food and begins finishing his food.

Liam lightly nudges Louis' foot while Harry pouts slightly at his food.

Louis looks at Liam.

Liam gives him a brief smile that wasn't much of a smile.

Louis nods back at the brown eyed boy and looks down at his food.

Marie comes clicking back in, her arms full of bags, " Let me just go get some fruits and vegetables and then you lot can be on your way." She sets the full bags down on the counter, then grabs a basket on her way out to the garden.

Liam watches her go again, "Next thing you know she'll ask us to move in."

Zayn smiles a bit, " No."

"At this rate I wouldn't be suprised," Liam looks at Zayn.

Zayn just shakes his head fondly then eats the rest of his food.

Harry eyes Zayn and Liam, "Maybe it's you two who shouldn't work together," he teases.

The hazel eyed boy give Harry a look and then Marie is back in the house, chattering away, " If you guys are ready to go, all the stuff is ready too."

Liam stands up, "Thank for everything Miss Marie, this is very generous of you."

Louis and Zayn stand and walks to where the woman is to grab some bags and the smaller boy chirps, " Thank you Miss Marie!"

Liam grabs up two bags heading for the door. Harry stand up thanking her and grabbing up a bag as well.

" Welcome boys'." She calls after them.

" I've never had money before!!" Louis squeals as they begins walking back to their home.

Harry smiles at him, "Yeah and together we made..."

"28 bucks," Liam whispers to Harry.

"28 bucks!" Harry shouts walking towards the house a little faster now.

A wide smile comes over Zayn's mouth as he watches them. Louis hops and hollers running after Harry as best as he can without rattling the glass of milk.

Liam shake his head, but looks at them fondly.  
"I'm glad Marie came by..." Zayn mutters.

Liam nods, "Steady job, hopefully."

" Not looking forward to meeting her husband." Zayn shrugs and Liam nods not asking why.

Louis and Harry make it to the house first, and Louis bounces on his toes, " I'm so excited."

"Me too," Harry smiles, "I got to take care of goats!"

Louis barges into the house first, " Goats?!"

"Uh, huh!" Harry says proudly.

" I want to see them tomorrow!" Louis shouts as he sits the stuff down on the counter.

Harry nods still smiling, "What did you do?"

" I tended to the plants! We'll have to do it here. You and me." Louis says and kisses Harry on the mouth.

"Ok," Harry nods biting his kissed lips.

Louis skips off to their room, elated and full of energy, " Liam!" He yells.

Liam sets his bags down, "Yes, Louis?"

" Come here!!" Louis shouts as he paces his room.

Zayn starts putting stuff in the fridge, after he's plugged it up, humming to himself.

"What am I a doctor on call?" Liam asks as he goes to Louis' room.

Louis stops his pacing and waves his hand, " Close the door. Close to door." He whispers.

So Liam closes the door and waits for Louis to continue talking.

Louis starts pacing again and runs his hands through his messy hair, " I think I should write my vows. Do you think we should wait so I can get rings? No never mind I don't like rings that much. They make my skin itch. Can we get married sometime soon? Or maybe this weekend."

"I think we need to focus on the house and making money right now, Louis."

Louis stops to look at him, " Why? Why can't we do both? It's a marriage ceremony. Not going off to sea or something Liam. We just made 28 dollars and by the end of the month we'll have around." He thinks for a minute and then rattles, " 840 dollars. "

"Right, well have bills to pay, repair the house, food and other things to buy, Louis. Also, you can't just jump into marriage for sex."

Louis wrinkles his nose, " I'm not marrying Harry for sex." He stutters out as his cheeks blush.

Liam shakes his head opening the door, "Just not now, Louis." he says leaving the room.

The raven haired boys eyes slide to the pair as they come out of the bedroom.

Harry grabs some clothes, "I'm going to take me shower now," he heads off to the bathroom.

" Bye Harry!" Louis sings as he starts a jar, " So I'm thinking everyone can put the money in here when we are paid."

Liam glances at him shrugging already fishing out his money out of his pants pocket.

" So what were you lot talking about?" Zayn asks as he puts his seven dollars in the jar after Louis does the same.

Liam just shakes his head looking at Louis.  
The feather haired boy rolls his eyes and turns to Liam, " That's a really nasty assumption. Just because I want to do sinful things with him doesn't mean that's all I want to marry him for." He huffs before walking back to his shared room.

Liam watches him go then looks back at Zayn, "You know the usual. Me offending someone."

Zayn shakes his head as he rolls his eyes, " Maybe he's being overdramatic."

"That too."

" What did he want? " Zayn asks as he sniffs the fresh milk.

"Just when he and Harry can get married."

" And you told him...." Zayn puts the milk in the unlit fridge, " You told him not yet because we have more important things to worry about?"

"Yeah, and that I wanted to make sure he's not just marrying Harry to have sex."

Zayn looks at him for a second, then asks in a thoughtful tone, " And is he?"

Liam shrugs, "One can never be sure."

Zayn sighs and turns, finishing what he was doing.

Liam leans on the counter thinking to himself.  
Zayn breathes out and starts walking to their room.

Liam stays where he is mouthing words silently frowning as he does.

The raven haired boy glances back momentarily, but his eyes stayed locked on Liam and he asks, " What are you mouthing?"

Liam continues to mouth his words silently until his finished. He looks up at Zayn, "It's an old habbit, sorry."

Zayn doesn't comment, but turns and continues forward.

Liam sighs going back outside sitting on the porch.

Zayn grabs a chocolate bar he had hidden and walks outside where Liam is. He sits close, but with enough space between them and rips the wrapper of the chocolate open, " Want a piece?" he asks without looking at Liam yet.

Liam looks down at what he's holding, "Uh, yeah sure."

Zayn gives him about half of the bar and begins to nibble on the rich chocolate, " What's that habit?"

"Bible versuses," Liam replies breaking off a piece, "I would memorize a versus and say it over and over again until I got it down then move on to another. It became a thing to do. It's like a curse now. Can't shut it off," Liam eats the small piece of chocolate.

An idea pops in Zayn's head a couple minutes after Liam says that but he clears his throat, knowing its inappropriate.

Liam looks at him, "What?"

" Uh, Nothing. nothing." Zayn mutters, bites another piece off of the chocolate in his hand.

Liam shrugs going back to his chocolate.

Zayn bumps his shoulder with Liam's after long minutes pass them, " I know this is weird but maybe everytime you start to say a verse, you kiss me instead. Or like shout something. " Zayn shrugs, not meeting the other's eyes, " I don't know."

Liam thinks for a minute, "I tried for two months on the train to get rid of the habit," he shrugs, "I think fear that I'll end up back home has kept me from stopping the habit."

Zayn finally looks at Liam, not knowing the right thing to say.

Liam finishes the chocolate, "I still pray to a God I don't believe in, but I keep thinking if my father believes then maybe he'll be in my favor since  
I'm praying he'll make the old drunk crude man, I call my father, drop dead so I can go home. So my sister can go home," Liam looks over at Zayn, "That's a bit of mad thinking, yeah?"

Zayn shakes his head.

Liam looks back down at the ground, "Then again why he be one my side? Father always said after a beating if God loves he'll heal you. What God heals you only so you can suffer it all again? That's not love. That's just cruel."

" It's all an experience. Remember that Liam." Zayn keeps his light eyes locked onto the younger boy, " We have to learn from it and move on. We can't hold onto stupid things and stupid people."

"That's all I've got in this stupid life," Liam replies.

" You can make more memories." Zayn gestures his arms out to there house and the yard, " You're making memories. With Harry , Louis and even me."

Liam shrugs, "Yeah, I am. I know that."

" So enjoy it. " Zayn whispers.

Liam breathes out, lips twitching, "I'm trying."

Zayn looks down at the others twitching mouth and smiles himself.

Sighing Liam lays his head on Zayn's shoulder, "You ever wonder what life would be like if none of us had met each other or if it was only three of us or two and two?"

" If it was just Louis and me, I'd have killed him already." Zayn chuckles as heat crawls up his neck.

"I second that," Liam gives a small smile.

" I'm happy we all stuck together." the other whispers, " I'm glad none of us went back home."

"Me too," Liam whispers back.

Zayn runs a tentative hand through Liam's hair, humming contentedly.

"Are you moming me?"

" I would never want to 'mom' you. I like you too much to want to mom you." Zayn says slightly offended.

Liam sits up shaking his head. He stands up to stretch, "Think the shower is free? I'm going to check."

Zayn nods his head and turns for face their front yard again.

Liam goes into the house grabbing his clothes and heads to the empty bathroom.

Five minutes later, Louis watches as Harry walks into their room, looking wet and warm from the shower.

Harry smiles at Louis warmly, "Hey, Lou."

" Hi. " Louis whispers as he rubs Carlos' tummy with his small hands. He sits in the middle of their unmade bed with just a pair of boxers on.

Harry looks at him, "Going to take shower soon?"

" Yea." Louis nods, his blue eyes trained on the green eyed boy.

Harry nods, "Ok."

Louis looks down at his hands, " I had to much fun today." he mumbles down to his bear even though his words were directed to Harry.

"I'm glad," Harry smiles.

Louis pats the spot next to him on the bed.

Harry walks over, plopping down next to him.

" Did you feed the goats and milk the goats?" Louis whispers to him.

"Yep! And brush them!"

" They were babies?" Louis asks wide eyed.

"Yeah," Harry nods eagerly.

The small boy pokes Harry in the chest, " That's AMAZING!!!"

Harry takes his finger kissing his it then Louis' cheeks color to a light pink and he breathes, suddenly warm, " Harry."

"Yeah, Lou?"

" I think I might love you." Louis says softly.

"Well, I'd hope so if you want to marry me."

" No not like you'd love a sibling. But in love. I'm in love with you." Louis whispers as he leans closer to the younger boy.

Harry smiles at the smaller boy, "Good, because I'm in love with you, too."

Louis presses his lips to the other more fuller one with a tentative, " Good."

 

Liam steps out of the shower going back to his and Zayn's room.

Zayn is sitting against one of the walls, his head bowed as he reads.

Liam plops down on the bed staring up the ceiling.

" Shush." Zayn mumbles jokingly.

Liam looks over at him, "Sorry was trying to cancel out your noise. You're quite loud," Liam gives a small smile again.

" I like being loud." Zayn says as he looks up the at the brown haired boy and winks , " I can't help it. You know how I get."

Liam rolls his eyes, "I know we should get Louis and Harry earplugs so we don't ruin their innocence."

" We should. Children should never hear their parents having sex." Zayn nods as he looks down at the book in his hands, blushing.

"If that's what you can call it."

Zayn looks up at Liam with questions in his hazel eyes.

Liam doesn't notice as his gaze is on the ceiling.

" What do you mean?" Zayn asks patiently.

"Hmm?"

" If that's what you call it?" Zayn repeats.

"It was a joke, funny ha ha," Liam shrugs.

" I never joke about our sex life Liam." Zayn shakes his head back at his book.

"That's because there isn't one," Liam points out.

" Well." Zayn gasps, offended.

Liam shakes his head. A few minutes pass as Liam stares at the ceiling tapping his fingers on his chest.

After finishing his chapter, Zayn grabs a few clothes and walks to the bathroom wordlessly.  
Harry lays in bed singing to himself.

Louis drums his finger's against the boy's chest as he listens.

"I'm hungry, lets go find dessert," Harry whispers.

Louis gets up and tiptoes out of their room then he whispers, " I think we should go shopping for lamps later."

Harry nods, "Yeah."

Louis starts rummaging through the bags, " We're like ninjas."

Harry giggles, "Food stealing ninjas?"

" Yes!" Louis says and he pulls out a medium  
sized box of glazed donuts, " Jackpot." he giggles.

"Back to our room?"

" Yes." Louis murmurs as he stands and jumps on Harry's back, " Onward my trusty steed."

Harry grips Louis' thighs as he runs them back to the bedroom.

Louis giggles in Harry's ear while he tries to keep his grip on their donuts,

Harry shuts the door softly once they are in the room as Louis wiggles excitedly on Harrys back.

The green eyed boy sets him down, "Gimme donut please!"

The small boy is practically vibrating as he gives one too Harry. He takes one for himself and bites into the sugary donut and he gasps, " It's jelly filled!!!"

Harry bites into it eyes widening as the jelly spills into his mouth, "Mmm."

The blue eyed boy laughs as he consumes his first donut and then grabs a second one, biting into that too.

 

Liam lays on the bed listening to the other two boys laugh as he silently mouths his versuses mindlessly.

Zayn walks past Louis and Harry's room, hearing the other boys giggle and he rolls his eyes as he continues to walk to his and Liam's room. he falls onto the bed, barely missing Liam and he whispers, " Sorry." as he gets under the blankets.

Liam nods still mouthing his words.

Zayn looks over at the brown haired boy and scoots close to him. He turns the other boys face with his hand on his cheek and stares at Liam.

Liam blinks at him as he finishes his versus.  
" You didn't take my advice." Zayn whispers.

"Can't stop once I begin it unless I mess up," Liam shrugs.

Zayn sighs and blinks a few times, " If you really want to quit then you'll find any way to stop it."

Liam shrugs, "Sometimes I fine it comforting."

Zayn removes his hand and just watches Liam.  
Liam sighs and closes his eyes.

The hazel eyed boy gives Liam a fleeting kiss and the turns, so Liam is facing his back.

Then Liam bites his bottom lips and turns away too.

The following morning, Louis is the first to wake up. Before he walks to the bathroom, he kisses Harry's sleeping cheek grabs some clothes and then leaves for his shower.

In He other room, Liam wakes up to the sound of water running. He quietly gets up, get's dressed, and leaves the house.

After his shower is done, Louis walks through the lightly lit house and crawls back into bed with Harry. He lays his damp head on the boys chest and tucks his cold toes under the younger's calves and falls back asleep.

Liam comes back about two hours later feeling satisfied with himself.

Zayn is sitting at the kitchen table shuffling through some cards as the other two sleep in their room, " We need to get alarm clocks for those two. They would sleep all day if they could." He mutters as the brown haired boy walks through the kitchen.

Liam sets down a key in front of Zayn along with a regular clock, "I used the money left over from when Louis and I bought cleaning supplies," He sits down next to him, "And we got the house. It's all of ours now, officially."

Zayn looks at the key with shock, then he gapes open mouth at the younger boy, speechless.

"Ta-da," Liam whispers.

Zayn has an overwhelming urge to kiss the other boy but he settles for a wide smile, " Wow."

"Yeah," Liam toys with the key, "It's real cheap too since it's damaged."

Zayn stands and pulls out stuff for breakfast, " Good job Li. And thank you, really."

"For what?"

" Doing this for all of us. " He murmurs as he realises they have no plates or silverware, " Fuck."

Liam look at the bare cabinets, "We'll need to buy house stuff."

Zayn walks to the table to look at the clock, " I think we have time to now."

"Yeah, alright. We can let them sleep in the mean time. I'll go get our 14 out of the jar. We'll have almost 30 bucks then."

Zayn nods and slips on his shoes, " Ready when you are."

Liam counts out the money and walks to the front door.

" Oh look how domestic we are." Zayn mumbles as they start walking.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Zayn bumps their shoulders together, grinning over at the brown haired boy and Liam bumps him back.

" Oh you're such a charmer." Zayn shakes his head and looks out at the road they're on.

"Aren't I?"

" No." Zayn smiles.

"You're just breaking my heart."

Zayn turns his head and sticks his lower lip out, " Oh?"

"Yep, you ass," Liam turns to look at Zayn with an amused expression.

Zayn pushes the younger boy, laughing softly, " I am not!"

"Are so."

Zayn just huffs, " You're the ass."

Liam shrugs, "That house is under my name. I'll kick you out."

" Well aren't you just fun?" Zayn grins.

"Aren't I?"

The raven haired boy rolls his eyes.

"It's ok. You're too cute to kick out," Liam says offhandedly as they walk towards the store.

" Ok. Stop trying to get in my pants, Liam." Zayn blushes as he walks a little bit faster in embarrassment.

Liam watches him for a moment, "Only when you stop trying to get into mine."

Zayn turns around, almost tripping over his feet, " But you have such nice pants. I only want them for myself."

"We share clothes all the time," Liam looks at him, "In fact those are a pair of my pants you're wearing now."

Zayn rolls his eyes, as his cheeks heat even more, " So what if I want you ? You're smart, funny and bloody brilliant. And even though you can be rude, i find it endearing and kinda sexy." Zayn huffs before he slouches off into the store and grabs a basket.

Liam follows close behind him, "Well thank you Zayn."

The said boy rolls his eyes, " Shh."

"No, it's cute, really."

Zayn stops and turns to Liam glaring, " Cute?! "

"Yes, cute," Liam replies scanning the signs above the isles.

Zayn shakes is head, " Not cute." Then he takes a deep breath and starts off in some random direction," Whatever."

Liam rolls his eyes and follows after the boy, "Is cute the wrong word?"

Zayn stays silent as he looks around.

"How about endearing?"

Zayn turns to him again, " How about instead of you giving me reasons to want to kiss you more, you tell em to fuck off? Why don't you just tell me that I'm making a mistake or that you're into another boy, instead of telling me that you think what I said was cute or endearing. Because what I said wasn't that. what I said was the truth and I'd like you to feel the same way. But I'm not going to keep chasing you if you just passively accept my advances." Zayn huffs before continuing on with the buggy.

 

Liam walks after Zayn so that they are side to side. He waits for a minute, "I don't like some other boy. I find your words cute and endearing. I find you attractive and fun to be around. I like you Zayn, and I have no shame in saying that. I'm just trying to not...I don't even know. You're like...you're that old and rare piece of art I've stumbled upon and I'm so afraid that if I touch you...you'll just turn to dust and I don't want to turn you into dust," Liam shrugs feeling stupid.

Zayn's grip tightens around the buggy and mumbles, " I'm not that old. Not even a year older than you..."

"You know that's not what I mean."

" Yea but... I'm not going to break. You can touch me whenever." Zayn manages a nervous laugh, " You won't ruin me or anything either. I'm here for the longrun... unless you tell me to leave." Zaym whispers.

Liam sighs, "I'll keep that all in mind. I'd never ask you to leave though."

Zayn turns to look at him, " You keep that in mind." he agrees.

"Now, plates and other kitchen stuff."

" And lamps." Zayn mutters as he turns forward again.

"Lamps?"

" I heard Louis and Harry mumbling something about lamps. We need light when it's dark, after all." Zayn nods.

"Alright."

Zayn gives the other boy a small smile.

They walk around the store gathering everything and making sure they have the money for everything before paying.  
Hands full of stuff, they make their way back to their home, " Hopefully the boys are up." Zayn says.

"Yes, hopefully," Liam nods.

For the second time that morning, Louis wakes up, drooling on the younger boys chest.  
Harry snores softly unaware of the drool on his chest.

Louis sits up, making a soft sound s he does so. He softly pads to the kitchen, passing the other boys bedroom. When the other boys are no where to be found, Louis runs back to Harry with a shout on his tongue, " Harry! We're home alone!"

"Mhmm, that's great Lou."

Louis jumps on him, begins to pepper the boy with tiny kisses and between every one of them hes whispering, " Harry. Come on."

"Come on what, Lou?"

" I've somethin to show you, Harry Styles." Louis murmurs against Harry's cheek.

Harry opens his eyes at that, "Like what?"

Louis stands and pulls a shirt over his head, " Come with me." he whispers.

"Ok, I'm coming," Harry gets up and off the bed.

Louis pulls on the youngers hand as he leads them to the basement, he turns the light on and gestures towards the little kiddy pool he found yesterday and he starts rambling excitedly, " We could have pool parties and stuff."

Harry nods smiling at the smaller boy, "Yeah we could."

" I found it while we were cleaning. " he pokes it a few times, " It's nice and its summer and I've never had one for myself but they always looked fun."

"Me either, but they do look fun."

" We should take it out now." Louis nods to himself as he grabs it and starts tugging on it, " It can be a nice surprise for the others and we can play before we go."

"We don't even know the time Louis. It might be time to leave soon or maybe they already left."

" Or when we come back." Louis mumbles, cheeks heating.

Harry nods and helps Louis with the pool.  
When it's finally in the backyard, Louis looks at it proudly.

"Looks good," Harry says.

" You look good." Louis turns and winks at him before sauntering into the house, giggling as he goes.

"I know!" Harry laughs following him.

Louis shakes his head and pokes ta Harry's chest after he's turned around, " How could you possibly know that?"

"Because you said so."

Louis blushes a bit, " Yea." he whispers giddily.

Stepping through the front door Liam calls, "Louis! Harry! You guys up?"

Louis shouts back as he runs to where the other two are, " We found a pool and put it in the back yard!"

"Ok?" Liam turns looking at Zayn.

Zayn looks at the small boy and smiles at him then Louis gasps and gestures for Harry, " Harry! Harry, they kissed or something because Zayn never smiles at anyone except at Liam."  
Liam rolls his eyes.

" Oh never mind, false alarm. Liam is still a twat." Louis mutters as he walks back to his room.  
Liam looks at Louis, "Fine then find someone else to marry you off."

Louis sticks his tongue out at him and Zayn laughs at them, " I'm just a bit happy because Liam got the house. It's all ours now."

Harry runs up to Liam squeezing him into a hug, "You do love us!"

Louis follows after Harry, even pulling the raven haired boy into a hug. Louis murmurs, " We're like a real family now."

Liam makes an uneasy face, "Ok, hug time over now."

Harry squeezes tighter, "No way. Embrace the love."

Zayn gets out of the hug and starts putting plates up, " Guys, get off of him."

"No! He surprisingly soft and warm." Harry whines.

" I tried, Li." Zayn shrugs and looks at the clock, " We have thirty minutes to get there."

Louis untangles himself from Liam and goes to get dressed, Harry sighs and goes to get dressed as well, "I demand a cuddle after work!" Harry announces.

" No you have Louis!" Zayn shouts after him.

"Doesn't matter still want a cuddle with Liam!"

" No." Zayn says again as he waits by the door.  
Louis comes out and smirks at Zayn, " I'm old news. He wants someone better!" he shakes his head.

"No, you aren't Louis. I just never knew Liam's body was made for cuddling."

Louis rolls his eyes at the curly headed boy and starts walking out the door with Zayn right behind him.

Liam is already outside waiting for everyone else.

They all starts walking up the hill to Marie's home.

"Hey, Liam quick question how'd you lie so easily to Marie yesterday about our back story?"

Louis and Zayn even look at Liam as they continue walking.

"Well, my father was a liar and a stealer, so I guess you could say I picked up on that trait."

"Your dad was a conman?" Harry asks.

Liam looks at Harry confused before remembering he never heard Liam backstory.

Louis coughs in his palm and Zayn waits for Liam to start speaking again as he kicks some pebbles.

"You could call him that, but no a preist, actually." Harry looks at him confused, "Then how is he a liar and stealer?

" Anyone can lie and steal." Zayn says.

"Not preist though," Harry argues.

" Even a priest." Louis mutters.

Harry frowns at them all. Liam walks a little faster passing them all.

Louis taps Harry's fingers and smiles up at him, " You're naive."

Harry's frown deepens at Louis' words.

Louis shrugs his shoulders, " I want to be honest with you, Harry."

Harry doesn't reply as they get closer to the house.

As they get closer to the house , Marie is outside already waiting for them, " Boys! Boys! Danny is on his way. " The blond woman ushers them inside and sits them down much like last time, " He told me he has someone with him."

She babbles, lost in her own world while she pours some lemonade into cups, " It better not be Papa, he's a nasty one." Marie then brings all the cups to them, " I'll tell ya. Just last Christmas he wouldn't stop picking his nose, claiming he was digging for some gifts."

"Gold digging?" Harry laughs, "That's what everyone calls it."

Liam gives a small chuckle at that, Louis giggles into his palm while Zayn just shakes his head disgusted.

"It's true though!"

"Yeah, that's what the little ones call it," Liam nods.

Marie shakes her head, " Papa is a grown man! Has no business doin that around his grandkids."

Liam nods in agreement, "It is right nasty."

There 's a loud car honk and the, from where Louis is sitting he can hear the doors slamming and the Marie is running out the front door happily, her heels clicking in her wake.

Minutes later, Marie is walking back in the house, a tall well built man is in front of her, looking around his house appreciatively with dark eyes, so dark they look black.

Louis' blue eyes roam down the man's form and he gulps and turns to face Zayn, that's across from him.

The blond woman is babbling on, " Their names are Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis."

The two adults both step out of the hallway, letting a different boy pass them. Marie sits him at the table and gives him some lemonade as she continues, " I think you'll like the boys..." Her amber eyes fall onto the newcomer as her question lingers in the air.

"Niall," He says in an irish accent and gives her a bright smile.

Zayn looks at the newcomer, " 'm Zayn. " then he points the rest of the boys out along with their names.

Niall' smile never fades as he blue eyes roam over everyone. He inhales the lemonade in front of him in the matter of seconds. Niall leans on the table, "How long you been around good ol'Ireland?"

Danny slaps Marie's ass when he passes her to get a beer out of the fridge and the woman jumps but doesn't comment, " Do you want another lemonade, Niall?"

"I would love some."

Danny speaks up the, his voice deep, southern and brooding, " Then get up and get some yourself, boy."

Marie clucks at her husband and waves the older man with a swat of her hand and then pours some more of the yellow liquid into Niall's cup, " You hungry? You look like you could eat somethin."

"Yes, I would love some food. Danny practically starved me on the ride here!" Niall laughs not at all fazed by the mans bruteness. Liam raises an eyebrow looking, at the other three boys.

The dark haired man leans back against the counter, watching as his wife takes out some left overs, " You cookin again, Marie?"

The blond woman's mouth twitches upward, " Yes and the boy's loved it! Isn't that right?"

Harry nods a smile already spreading over his face, "It was fantastic, better than my own cooking!"

Liam nods, "It was a lovely meal. I wouldn't turn down another offer to dinner."

Niall grabs his stomach, "Now you guys are help with me hunger."

Danny shakes his head, " Why don't you boy's go ahead and start working before lunch is ready? Niall, you up for working, boy?"

"Yes, sir!" Niall jumps up. Liam stands as well his eyes bouncing between Niall and Danny.

The tall, tan man waves his hands and the other teenage boys, " Go on then. More money to take home!"

Marie turns to the boys, " Danny is so crude. But he's right. Niall can work with you Louis. It's so much out there, I don't want you overwhelmed."  
The blue eyed boy nods and turns to the Irish one, " Do you like growing things?" He asks excitedly.

"Potatoes, mostly," the irish boys says before laughing like what he said was the funniest thing he'd heard.

Liam leaves the house quickly going to the barn. Harry isn't far behind him going over to his goats with a smile.

Zayn runs after the other two and Louis leads Niall to the shed to get him some gloves for himself and Niall.

Liam looks back seeing Zayn and behind him Louis and Niall. Liam can hear the distant laughter of the new boy as he stands waiting for Zayn.

Louis takes Niall by the hand and leads him to the garden while Zayn walks to Liam," Ready to go?"

Liam nods entering the barn grabbing a bucket and stool, "They need to be fed," Liam says noticing the pile in the barn was the same as he left it yesterday evening. He grabs a pitchfork, "So, do you think Marie expects us to adopt Niall?"

" I don't know." Zayn shrugs as he starts feeding another cow, " Maybe. I don't think he has a home."

Liam grunts as he gives all the cows hay, "So? I mean I realize that's more money, but it's also another mouth to feed and where would we put him? Our bed? Louis and Harry's? The basement isn't clean and when it does get clean that's where the washing machine is going to be put," Liam rambles on. He finishes feeding the cows and begins milking one of them, "I'm probably over thinking it all, but still."

" You are." Zayn agrees, " We could ask Marie if we could have the stuff she offered us today, and he could sleep on the couch."

"Isn't that a bit rude? I didn't make you sleep on the couch."

" That's because we don't have a couch...." Zayn squints over at him, " Or he could sleep with us or Harry and Louis. I don't care."

"I was talking about when we used that empty house," Liam looks at Zayn.

Zayn turns fully to the brown haired boy, " What do you want Liam? "

Liam shakes his head, "I don't know. I just feel like we have a system and adding someone new to the mix will be odd."

" It would be. But he doesn't have anywhere else to go. And knowing that but not doing anything about it is a bit cold. " Zayn reasons.

Liam nods, "Yeah, that's true," he mumbles.

" I'm usually right." Zayn murmurs as he goes  
back to milking his cow.

 

Niall looks around as he yanks out weeds and jabbers on about nothing and stopping at times to laugh at his own words. He looks over to Louis, "Yer... sorry mate which one are you again?"

" Louis Tomlinson." The blue eyed beams as he holds out his glove covered hand to the other boy.

Niall takes his hand grasping it tightly ans shakes it, "I'll trying remembering that, Louis Tomlinson."

" You should. I have a great name. You know who else has a nice name? Harry Styles. That's who. He's the one with the curly hair and beautiful green eyes." Louis rambles as he does his own work.

Niall starts laughing, "Alright, Louis Tomlinson. I don't think I'll be forgetting your name."

" Niall...." Louis says looking up at the other boy.

"Yeah?"

" Niall what?" Louis asks.

Niall smiles, "Not important, mate."

Louis shrugs, " Do you have a story?"

"Like a once upon time story shit?"

" No like your personal life story." Louis says as he looks back down at what he's doing. " Everyone has one of those. Even if it's mundane, you still have one. Or is that not important either?"

Niall looks at Louis, "Born and raised in Ireland. Uh, did ok in school, but dropped out this year. Me parents said I had to not be a lazy potato, so I left to find work and here I am."

Louis stays quiet as he continues to work then he giggles, " Lazy potato."

"Get it?" Niall smiles even wider joining with Louis' giggles.

" I do!" Louis laughs.

Pleased with that, Niall continues on with work, "When you think lunch will be ready? I'm starving."

Louis shrugs his shoulders, " Are you moving in with us?"

Niall tilts his head smiling all the same, "Mate, I only just got here. All I knew coming here was I'd have a job. Everything else will come in time."  
Louis looks over at him, " Oh."

"What?"

" You're no fun." Louis looks down at where his hands are shoved in the dirt, " You're like all the others. Even Harry with their ' Let's think before we do' or ' Not right now Louis, we have grown up things to do'. Why can't we just have fun? And not think about things for a while."

Niall just laughs, "Mate, I have no clue what you mean. I'm justing going where life leads me."

" That's why you should lead your life." Louis huffs and further away from the Irish boy.

"Nah, I've got no plans that's why I'm such a happy man."

Louis stays silent, frowning down at his weeds.  
Niall sings to himself not bothered by Louis' mood.

Danny's voice sounds, roaring as he says, " Lunchtime."

Niall shoots up, "Race ya!" he tells Louis before running off.

A smile comes on Louis' face as he sheds his gloves and goes running after the Irish boy.

Liam sits up patting the cow he was by, "Ready to go Zayn?"

After he gets the last of the milk from the cow's utters, the hazel eyed boy nods, " Yep." He starts walking up to the house.

Liam walks by Zayn's side noticing Harry a few steps ahead of them.

Louis makes it to the house a little after Niall. He sits down in front of a plate filled with chicken and chips.

A couple paces away, Marie is a bit flushed and the blond woman is smoothing down her curls while her husband has a smug smile over his lips.

Harry walks in washing his hands before he sits down next to Louis.

Danny sits down with the teenage boys and Marie sits next to him. Zayn comes in moments later, they both wash their hands and sits down.

Niall inhales his food quickly with his ever present smile on his face. Liam looks at him bewildered.

Danny shakes his head, his southern drawl thick in his words, " I guess y'all will be stayin for dinner."

Marie claps her hands, " Danny you can start movin the rugs and couch into the truck too. We need to get it out of the attic, like you said."

" Oh now you want to listen to me woman?" Danny asks as he picks up a salt and vinegar chip.

Marie gives him an icy glare and swats his arm, " You shut your mouth, Daniel Aubrey Malhoy. You hear?"

Her husband just laughs and he looks around the table at Zayn who's laughing quietly at them.

Liam glances between the couple before looking at Niall who was staring at Liam half eaten food. Withholding his urge to sigh and rolls his eyes Liam scoots his plates over to Niall.

Gleefully Niall takes, it giving Liam a bright smile.

Marie watches the action and shakes her head, " Niall! No. You had your servin. You can't go around bein a greedy June bug!"

" Maybe if you gave the boys more than a handful of foo-"

" That's no excuse, Danny." She huffs.

Louis stares at everyone wide eyed, not knowing what to say.

Niall laughs unaffected by the scolding. Liam shrugs, "It's fine. No reason to let food go to waste." Niall nods to Liam's words.

Danny claps Liam hard on the back, " You're right, boy!"

A smile threatens to come to Marie's mouth, " Well. Yes."

Liam gives an odd grin at the back slap. Harry leans forward looking at Danny, "You're accent is so...interesting."

The older man leans away from him, " Personal space, boy!"

Harry leans back and picks at his food eating slowly.

Danny pats his wife's leg, " We're from North Carolina. That's in the good old U-S-A."

Marie rolls her eyes, " Shush Danny."

Liam nods, "She told us that yesterday, but still you're accent compared to ours is bizzare to our ears," he shrugs.

Louis nods his head, " I like it!"

Harry nods in agreement. The smallest boy looks between the couple, " Fish and greens always help with fertility."

Zayn looks over at Louis in confusion, so Liam leans over to Zayn whispers, "To help with baby making."

Zayn's eyes widen and Marie looks at Louis, shocked.

She pats Danny on the hand, " Fish?!"

Danny clears his throat, " How would you know ?"

Louis shrugs, " My mamas were pregnant lots."

Zayn coughs in his closed fist while Danny nods, " You were in a lot of homes?"  
Liam nods, "Lot of peope think they can't have kids then bam 'miracle baby'."

Danny looks over at Liam, " I believe in us. I know we can make it happen."

Marie blushes, " Thank you Louis."

The small boys blue eyes flick between husband and wife and he smiles back at her.

Liam nods, "I'm just saying lots of people adopt then give back once they have their own."

Marie wrinkles her nose, " I don't want to adopt."

Liam sighs placing his head in his hands. Harry looks over Liam laughing a little. Niall looks over at Maries, " I don't think that's what he meant mam."

Zayn excuses himself to the bathroom while Louis joins in the laughter, " I think he means you should just be patient."

Niall shakes his head laughing, "That's not what he's saying at all."

Louis pouts a little then and raises his arms above his head, " What are you saying then?!"

"He's saying people are selfish. Only adopting because they think they can't have any. Then when they find out they just drop the old kid off because they no longer need 'em."

" You're a smart kid, aren't ya?" Danny muses as he runs a hand over his clean shaven jaw.

Louis rolls his eyes and speaks up, " Not everyone does it though!"

Zayn comes back to the table and, hearing the last bit of words he clears his throat, " But enough people do and it's never right."

Niall shrugs, "Eh, I'm not too dull in the head." Liam rubs his face nodding to Zayn's words.

Danny's mouth quirks, " I was talkin to Liam."

"I explained it makes me just as smart," Niall replies back. Liam looks up giving Danny a brief smile, "I've just seen it one too many times that's all."

Zayn sighs as he eats the last of his chips.

Danny looks at Zayn and then at Liam, " You two look like the leaders of your little pack." He points to Niall, " This boy needs a place to stay if he wants to keep workin. "

Liam glances from Danny to Niall to Zayn.

Zayn toys with the chicken bone on his plate, " Liam?"

"We'll do a trial week. If it doesn't work then he'll have to find somewhere new," Liam look at Zayn, "Sound good?"

The raven haired boy just shrugs as he watches the brown haired boy, " Sure Liam."

Louis claps his hand and leans towards Harry, " We have a new brother!"

Zayn shakes his head, grinning, " No Louis, not another brother."

Danny clears his throat, " Well we don't pay y'all to sit here and chat."

Liam stands, "Thank you for lunch," he makes his way out.

Harry looks between Louis and Niall with a small frown. He gets up and thanks Marie before leaving the house.

Louis stands too and grabs Naill, " Thanks Miss Marie!" He drags the Irishman out the back door and to the garden.

While Zayn walks off with Liam saying a quiet thanks to the married couple.

Liam goes back into the barn grabbing a brush takin care of a cow one at a time.

The raven haired boy quickly follows after him, " Good decision, back there I mean."

"Well, like you said when can't just kick him to curb when he has no where to go and this also give some breathing room if he doesn't fit in with us. Thanks, though."

Zayn stays quiet as he starts to work again.

 

"You seem to be the only excited one that I'm coming with you four," Niall laughs as the get back to the garden.

" You can be my partner in crime." Louis whispers hopefully.

"Sounds good to me."

Louis' eyes light up when he looks at the other boy, " Yay." He shouts.

Niall smiles at the boy as continues with their work.

Much like yesterday, the day flies by and in no time at all Marie is calling them up for dinner.

Niall jumps up, "Finally!" and runs to the house.  
Marie puts a plate full of burgers and fries at each table setting and waists patiently as each boy washes their hands and sits down.  
Harry face almost splits from the sight of a burger.

" I slaughtered that cow myself!" Danny claps his giant hands together when he sees Harry's face.

Harry's smile doesn't falter as he's too focused on the burger. Liam kicks him under the table.

Harry sticks out his tongue at Liam, but looks at the couple, "It looks and smells good now too taste it." Harry says already looking back at his burger, "It's not even my birthday and I get a burger," he whispers excitedly.

Marie looks at Niall, " And those are home grown potatoes, Niall." She nods and squirts some ketchup onto her fries and begins to eat.

Louis looks at Harry, " Why does it have to be your birthday for you to have a burger?"  
Niall smiles at that already munching on them, "They are excellent." Harry doesn't answer Louis as he bites into his burger. He chews a bit before whispering, "I'll tell you later."  
Louis nods his head as he takes a drink of his iced tea.

" The rugs and couch are all in the truck and ready to-"

" Why don't you offer them some of your services, Danny? You can fix up anything-" Marie starts.

" And I'll help fix up anything you might be havin trouble with. "Danny looks at his wife and rolls his eyes, " And even though I'm a traveling salesman, I still know what I'm doin with a screwdriver."

Marie smiles so wide and flips her blond curls over her shoulder, " He helped build most of the table you're sittin at now."

Liam nods, "Noted." Harry hums savoring each bite of his burger.

Niall is taking the last bite of his burger and shoveling the fries into his mouth.

Zayn looks at Niall, a bit annoyed and sighs and Liam elbows him lightly.

The hazel eyes boy looks at Liam and asks, " What?"

"Nothing," Liam looks at him amused. He goes back to his large burger only eating about half of it. He sits back munching on the fries when he notices Niall staring down at his half eaten burger. He looks up smiling sweetly at Liam.

To Liam, Niall looked like a puppy and could of sworn the boy was trying to wag his tail. When Marie wasn't looking Liam nods and slides the plate over. Nial grab it quickly and Liam retracts his plate going back to he fries.

Zayn rolls his eyes and sighs again, looking down at his food.

Once dinner is over Liam stands up already moving towards the door.

Marie's heels click and clatter against the linoleum floors as she gives their money for them.

Danny, then, waves them to the shed, where the truck is, " You can ride in the truck with me or you can walk."

Zayn starts walking down the rode, " Thanks Marie and Danny, I'll walk." He manages a weak smile as he starts walking.

The smallest boy hops in the back of the truck, bouncing and ready to go with his money clutched in his hands.

Harry and Niall join Louis in the truck while Liam nods and gives a brief smile, "I'm walking too." He catches up to Zayn, "You alright?"

" No. Niall will eat us out of house and home. And I don't care that you willingly give it to him, but he's already getting on my nerves." Zayn says all in breath.

Liam hesitates before placing and arm around Zayn's shoulders, "Just one week, Zayn. If it doesn't work he'll be gone, alright? Just deep breathes. We managed to not kill Louis I'm sure we can do the same with Niall." Liam squeezes the shoulder his hand is on.

" At least Louis contributes something. And he tries with you and even me. " Zayn's cheeks heat and he continues, " I'm sure Niall will contribute nothing but his appetite."

Liam chuckles shaking his head, "One week Zayn," Liam pecks a kiss to his cheek, "Lots can happen in one week."

The hazel eyed boy peers up at him, " Alright."

The truck zooms past them with the other three boys on the back of the truck.

"Why, didn't you take the ride?"

" Why didn't you take the ride?" Zayn asks.

"Didn't want to and didn't want to you to walk alone."

" Right." Zayn smirks.

Liam pushes Zayn, "Shut up."

Zayn laughs, " What ever you say Liam."

And Liam rolls his eyes.

The older boys pushes him back as they come up to the house. The other three boys help Danny move in the stuff to the empty house.  
"See he's helping," Liam says.

Zayn coughs out a laugh, " But he'll be vacuuming up any food in his sight for the whole week he's here."

"Yes, well Louis and Harry take food back to their room, so you can't blame the disappearing of food on just him."

Zayn shrugs as they walk up to the house.  
Harry is pushing the sofa around the room trying to find the perfect spot for it.

" Over there! Over there!" Louis points to the far corner as he wrestles with one of the two rugs.

Danny says goodbye to them all and then leaves and Zayn comes into the house and puts his money in the jar.

Niall goes over helping Louis with the rugs and Liam helps Harry push the sofa where Louis is directing.

Zayn watches them all for a minute before putting up the dishes and silverware they had gotten earlier.

Once everything is put in place Harry knocks his elbow to Louis' side, "The pool," he whispers.

The small boy claps his hands and gives Harry a smacking kiss before running off to the kitchen. He grabs cup fulls of water and begins slowly cleaning the small pool. Once he's done with that he begins filling it, scurrying back and forth, from the kitchen to the yard.

Niall walks up to Liam and Zayn in the kitchen, "Do they exchange that kind of brotherly love often?" he laughs looking at them.

Zayn walks off to the bathroom as Louis still moves back and forth, devotion written all over his face, " Harry! Help me please."

"Ok!" Harry runs to help him out.

Niall looks at Liam for an answer, "Uh, yeah," Liam replies, "Yeah, that's Louis and Harry for ya."

The pool is filled after several trips to the kitchen and Louis strips off all his clothes and runs back through the kitchen, up to Niall, Zayn and Liam naked and joyfully.

" Its filled! It's filled!" Louis shouts as he drags Harry back to the pool." Take off your clothes. We're swimming. "

Liam covers his face while Niall is folding over with laughter.

Louis splashes in the pool while Zayn follows Harry and Louis to the pool.

Harry giggles, "Lou, you could of kept your underwear on."

"That's how people back at home did it." Louis emailed at the curly headed boy. He splashes some water at Harry, " Come in."

Harry takes off all but his underwear and steps in. Inside the house, Niall grabs Liam's arm dragging outside to the pool.

Louis splashes Harry again and Zayn sits next to the pool, on the cool grass.

Nial sheds off his clothes joining in next to Louis. Liam look at Zayn, "Not getting in?"

" Maybe later." Zayn says.

Louis splashed Niall too, laughing loudly.

 

Niall splashes him back while Liam shrugs and takes off his clothes keeping on his underwear and steps in. Not two seconds after Liam's settled Harry cuddles up to him with a shit eating grin on his face.

Zayn lays back against the cool grass, looking up at the sun, thoughts on his mind. He taps his fingers against his rib.

Harry turns and cups a handful of water then throwing it up and at Zayn.

" What the-" Zayn stutters as water splashes him in the face.

Harry giggles and moves back over to Louis while pointing an accusing finger at Liam.

Then Zayn sits up and glares at Liam while Louis jabs Harry in the ribs.

The hazel eyed boy stomps into the house.

"Opps," Harry giggles. Liam sighs rolling his eyes.

Zayn dumps all of their money out on the counter, fills the jar high with water and walks back outside with it in his hands.

Liam splashes at Harry, "You're a shit you know that."

Harry shrugs, "I'm innocent!"

"I'm going to break your finger, Styles."

Zayn dumps the water all over Harry, " You are a shit."

Harry sputter out, "I am not!" as he wipes his hair out of his face.

Niall slides down with laughter and Liam looks at Zayn, "You know we could just get rid of the three of them,"

" And elope together?" Zayn asks as he sits down again.

Louis wipes water away from Harry's hair and face and coos, he kisses the boys wet cheeks with a small smile of his own.

Liam nods, "Exactly. Maybe in couple years we'll find new kids and raise them right."

" Sounds like a plan." Zayn smirks.

Liam smiles at him, "What would I do without you?"

" Go crazy." Zayn says as he leans on the pool some.

Liam nods, "Yeah, probably."

Zayn's smirk widens into a smile.

"Awww," Harry coos.

Louis curls up under Harry's arm and nods himself, " I'm glad we have separate rooms. Wouldn't want to anywhere near them when they start making sweet love." The blue eyed boy starts to imitate sex noises loudly and then he says in a girly tone, " Oh Zayn! Oh Liam!"

Liam rolls his eyes, "Apparently we have a threesome," he looks at Zayn amused by Louis, "and you keep that up you'll die a virgin," Liam warns Louis.

Zayn quirks an eyebrow, " I don't like to share."

"No, the more the merrier?" Liam looks at Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head, " Nope."

Louis pours and then looks up and Harry, " We can have fun by ourselves. "

"Yes, yes we can," Harry nods.

Zayn flicks his eyes to Niall.

Niall smiles back at the boy, "Yeah?"

The hazel eyed boy just a shakes his head and his eyes slide back to Liam with raised eyebrows and Liam looks back at him shrugging.

Wiggling a little bit, Louis splashes some water on Niall again, " Where are you going to sleep?"

"Where ever I'm put?"

Zayn looks at the Irish boy again, " There's only two beds. Who would you rather sleep with?"

"Whoever will have me," Niall shrugs.

Louis jumps with joy, " You can sleep with me, Harry and Carlos!!"

"Who's Carlos?" Niall asks looking at Louis.

" My big teddy bear!" Louis says and Zayn groans softly.

Liam smacks Zayn's arm, "Shh."

"You think the bed is big enough for us all?" Niall asks.

Louis shrugs, " Or you can sleep with the grumpy couple."

"They don't seem that bad."

Zayn grimaced and buries his face in Liam's neck.

Niall makes his way over to Liam and Zayn. He slumps down next Liam leaning on him. Liam looks at Niall with bewilderment. Niall laughs, "See! This ones not so bad."

Louis laughs, " Zayn looks like he's going to bite your head off."

Zayn grumbles and lifts his face, " Shut up." He gets up and starts walking to the house, " I'm taking a shower."

"Did I say something wrong?" Niall asks watching the other boy walk into the house.

Louis shrugs and kicks his legs some, watching the water move.

Niall hums as he cuddles up to a stiff bodied Liam.

" The only one he likes touching is Zayn." Louis whispers to the Irish boy.

Sighing Niall detaches himself, "Aren't ya'll supposed to be brothers?"

Louis draws random patterns onto Harry's skin and giggles lightly, " I don't think I've ever kissed my brother on the lips. Or married one of them." He shudders and looks up at Harry.

Niall shrugs. Liam gets out of the pool heading into the house.

As Liam enters the house, Zayn is just coming out of the bathroom. The even haired boy is drying his hair, bower briefs low on his hips and he nods to Liam as he walks to rest of the way to the bedroom.

Liam follows him grabbing his own clothes, "Well, need to build a new room and fast."

" Yes we do." Zayn agrees as he pulls a shirt over his head, " We can still put him on the couch. Nothing wrong with that."

Liam laughs shaking his head, "You're awful," he leaves the room heading for the shower.

Still out in the pool, Louis scoots close to Niall whispering, " Watch out for Liam, he has the worst night time gas." He lies easily, a smile already pulling at his mouth before can properly finish.

Niall laughs, "Ok, I'll remember that."

Louis nods his head as he stands and gets out of the pool.

Harry quickly follows. Niall waits a moment before standing up and stepping out.

 

When the smallest gets to his shared room, Louis catapults onto the giant bed with an 'oof.'

"Lou! You're all wet and gross." Harry scowls at the smaller boy.

Louis rolls on his back and lifts his arms and legs and wiggled them, " Harry Styles, you stop bein serious for a couple minutes. You're startin to act a lot like Zayn and Liam!"

"I just like a clean, dry bed to sleep in, that's all."

The blue eyed boy lets his limbs fall and then he stands just to pull Harry back on the bed with him, " We can change the blankets." He whispers as the younger boy falls over top of him a bit.

"Ok, Lou."

The older boy wraps his legs and arms around the younger boy, " I think I've got a bit of a tan from working outside all day."

Harry pulls back to look at the boys body, "Mhmm," he nods.

Louis feels his body flush under Harry's gaze.

Harry laughs lightly, "Or maybe sunburn," he teases.

" I'm just embarrassed!" Louis mutters as he lets his limbs fall.

"Don't be," Harry pecks a kiss to his forehead.

Louis watches him, his blue eyes searching Harry's face, " Ok."

"I think, Liam's out of the shower. You want to take yours first or me?"

" I'll take mine first." Louis nods.

Harry plops beside him on the bed, "Good, you smell," he teases.

Louis hits on the boys on his bare stomach, " You don't smell any better!"

"I smell of goats! Goats smell glorious!"

" Baby goats /do/ smell glorious." Louis says as he gets up and gets a pair of shorts. He walks to the bathroom and starts his shower.

Liam walks back into his shared room grabbing up a book to read.

Zayn's lounging on the bed, biting his nails and then looking at them, " Where's Niall?"

"I don't know? Thought he'd be in here honestly."

Zayn looks over at him then shrugs, " Well as you see...."

"Don't be a smarty, Zayn." Liam rolls his eyes.

" I'm a smart boy!"

Liam picks up a pillow only to hit Zayn with it, "Actually, I was called the smart one today."

Zayn pulls the pillow away from him, " Stop."

"What?"

" Don't hit me with the pillow Liam." Zayn says as he fights a smile from coming to his mouth.

Liam lightly hits Zayn's stomach with the pillow, "Or what?"

" Or you won't like what I do next." Zayn says slowly as he sits up a bit.

"Are you threatening me?" Liam looks down at the raven haired boy fighting off a smile.

" No. It's a promise." Zayn shrugs and looks down at his nails.

Liam hums hitting him again lightly before running towards the door.

Zayn gets to him quick enough, turns him then pins the brown haired boy to the door, he looks up at Liam, " I told you not to do it."

Liam tilts his head to the side, "What can I say? I'm rebelling."

The hazel eyed boy watches Liam for a moment and presses his body closer to Liam's, " How you know I'm a sucker for bad boys?" He teases.

Liam smiles a little, "Because you like me."

The older boy touches his lips softly to Liam's humming in agreement and Liam kisses him back happily.

When Louis passes them on his way back to his room he squawks, shocked, " Close the door, you two. You have a room, so use it!!!!"

Liam laughs and flips Louis off, "You have no room to talk. You came running up to us naked earlier."

" But I wasn't kissing the love of my life!" Louis calls back to the other boy as he makes his way into this shared room.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Let's go find Niall. He might still be outside."

Zayn nods as he licks his lips and follows Liam.  
Liam walks to the back door spotting Niall by the pool just sitting on the grass.

" The showers open after Harry of you'd like to shower." Zayn tell him.

Niall turns and looks up smiling, "Ok."

Zayn nods before walking back into the house and into the bed room again.

Liam waits for a second only walking back to the bedroom when Niall stands and walks into the house.

Louis shuffles some cards as he waits for Harry to come back.

A few moments later Harry steps back into the bedroom with just shorts on.

" Hey there hot stuff." Louis says, trying to be funny.

"Hello beautiful," Harry replies back.

Louis blushes a deep red and looks down at the cards in his hands. He puts them down near the bed and gets under the new covers.

Harry follows getting into bed with him. Niall grabs his bag from the living room taking it to the bathroom.

Louis wraps his arms around the younger boy, and curls more into him too, before giving Jim a small kiss on the nose, " Night Harry."

"Night," Harry kisses his forehead.

In the other bedroom, Zayn rearranged the blankets a bit, " How are we going to sleep?"  
Liam looks down at the bed, "Uh, that's a good question. I guess the real question is who's in the middle?"

" Niall likes to cuddle, apparently." Zayn grumbles.

Liam nods, "So, who's his cuddle buddy?"

Zayn looks up and at the boy, " Nope. He's sleeping on the couch."

Liam laughs, "Oh, come on! You cuddled me the first night here! Now you can have a cuddle buddy."

" I don't know him!" Zayn says.

"Stop being a big baby!" Liam shakes his head.

Zayn's mouth twitches and he shakes his head, " You can be his cuddle buddy."

Liam rolls his eyes plopping on the bed next to him.

Zayn pats Liam's hip, Hopi mg the gesture comforts him.

Liam just shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling. Niall steps out of the bathroom dressed in a long sleeved gray shirt with black sweatpant. His hair plastered to his forehead. He carries his bag with him and quietly enters the bedroom.

Zayn scoots closer to Liam, leaving a spot for Niall on the other side of him.

Niall pulls out a small pillow and lays down in the open spot.  
Zayn slips off quietly to sleep.

Liam stays staring at the ceiling silently mouthing is words. Niall watches him until his eyes grow to heavy to lift.

 

Their life is like that for months. Them growing closer with one another and Niall even stays with them. Their family grows and Zayns annoyances with him, dwindles until he's even smiling at the Irish boy himself.

Somehow they get another bed, which is pushed close to Liam's and Zayn's bed and it's where Niall sleeps.

Every one of their days consist of waking up, working, then going back home to sleep.

 

Liam sits up stretching and yawning. He gets out bed being careful not to wake either boy as he goes into the kitchen. Today was their first day off since they began working. Winter was in and most of the crops have been pulled and the animals weren't that hard to take care of, so the boys got a weekend off.

Zayn makes small sounds as he's moved a little and he peeks one of his eyes open to glance at Liam's retreating form.

Liam grabs out bacon, sasuage, eggs, and other breakfast items as he goes. Harry wakes shortly after and walks into the kitchen shooing Liam away from the food muttering that he's burn it all.

Zayn wakes up some time later, smelling food and as he's walking into the kitchen, he looks around, scratching his stomach.

Liam smiles at him, "Morning."

" Hey." Zayn stretches and sits next to the other boy at the table.

"It's our first day off."

" Yep." Zayn nods, " We deserve it."

"That we do," Liam agrees.

Niall walks in in his usual bed clothes long shirt and pants. He yawns ans smiles at everyone, "On one hand I'm sad about no Miss Marie's food, but on the other I'm happy about no work."

" Harry's just as good as a cook." Zayn nods.

Niall looks at Zayn, "Eh, he's not bad."

Harry picks up and apple throwing it at Niall who bursts into laughter.

Zayn smiles and leans his head o to Liam's shoulder, " Make him stop laughing, "

The raven haired boy whines to the others, " Its too early to be smiling and laughing!"

Liam cracks his fingers, "Alright, but you've got to dig the grave."

Niall jumps and runs back to the bedrooms. He goes to where Louis is jumping on him.

Louis startles awake and screams, " Harry! The little Irish man has me!"

Niall laughs planting a wet kiss to his cheek while Harry turns looking at Zayn and Liam, "I would go save him, but I'm cooking."

Zayn shakes his head, " I'll starts the graves in the backyard."

Louis screams louder but they turn into laughter soon enough and he starts tickling Niall.

Niall laughs louder and hugs Louis. Liam shakes his head, "And to think I thought we'd have a peaceful day."

Louis hugs Niall back but he whispers, " Get off of me. I'm naked!"

"Even better!" Niall jokes.

Louis giggles, " Nooo!"

"What's the matter Louis? I've seen you naked before."

" But you're on top of me!" the small boy whispers.

"So?"

" I don't like anyone being on top of me but Harry." Louis says to him.

Niall sighs and rolls off, "Alright, Louis."

" I'm sorry, Niall." Louis pats the boy on the chest before burrowing deeper in the blankets.

"Don't apologize. I'm not mad that you let me know if I'm doing something that you don't want me doing."

Louis closes his eyes, dozing quickly and Niall stands and goes back to the kitchen.

Zayn watches Niall come out alone and rolls his eyes, " Go get your your sleeping beauty, Harry."

"Once I'm done with all the bacon," Harry replies.

Zayn lifts his head from Liam's shoulder, " Bacon?"

"Can you not smell, Zayn?" Harry sasses.

" Fuck you!" Zayn shouts as he sprints over to the plate full of bacon and snags a piece. It's hot but Zayn puts its in his mouth anyway and flops down into the seat next to Liam again.

Harry laughs shaking his head, "I'm not Liam, Zayn."

" Shut up." Zayn.

Harry sticks out his tongue, "I hope you burned your mouth."

" Nope." Zayn smirks.

"I'm going to pour this grease down your throat," Harry muttered.

Liam hugs Zayn's waist, "No you aren't." While Niall walks in looking at them all amused.

The raven haired boy pats the others head and rubs his back, " See I have people who love me too much."

Nialls laughs, "Mhmm, just be glad you don't share a room with them."

Harry makes a face at that, "Gross."

" What can we say? We're an affectionate couple. Like to show our love in lots of ways." Zayn shrugs.

Liam hits his arm, "We haven't done anything below the belt. Niall's just mad that we won't makeout with him."

"I do get lonely," Niall nods.

Zayn smiles over at Liam innocently, then quirks an eyebrow at Niall as he says, " Maybe Harry will kiss you."

Niall frowns, "Nah, Harry's not my type."

Harry turn offended, "I can not believe you just said that."

" Maybe Marie will give you a sweet kiss then?" Zayn offers, " You already vacuum down her food like it's gold anyway."

"And risk getting punched by Danny, no thanks," Niall waves his hands in an x motion.

" Or is it Danny you like ?" Zayn smiles as he presses.

"No, he's too mean and grouchy."

" He's pretty hot though." Zayn offers.

"Eh, not my type."

" What is your type?" Zayn wonders.

"Fun, bit carefree, and likes to eat lots."

" So Louis?" Zayn smiles wider.

Niall thinks, "I suppose."

Zayn busts out laughing, tears coming to his eyes.

Harry throws hot bacon at both boys. Niall catches his piece, "Aw, Harry I ain't gonna do anything. Someone like Louis is just me ideal person."

Flinching when the bacon hits him, Zayn only laughs harder, " Well Louis' not a married man yet so Niall you got a chance with sleeping beauty. Why don't you go and try to wake Louis up again, Niall?"

Niall shrugs going back into Louis' room, "Up up! It's time to awaken for this slumber!"

Louis doesn't even move.

Niall rolls his eyes and walks over shaking the boy, "Come on Louis wake up."

Louis counties to sleep.  
Niall sighs, "Do I have to kiss you to wake your stupid ass up?"

Louis shifts some but continues to sleep.  
Niall jumps on the bed, "Wake. Up. You. Lazy. Shit." he says each word with every jump.

Louis pushes Niall off of the bed mumbling some.

Niall rips the covers off the boy, "Get up!"

The small boy just rolls over on his stomach as his mouth twitches, but he keeps his eyes tightly shut, " Make me Niall."

"I'll smack your ass, mate," Niall hops back onto the bed.

Shaking his head, Louis buries his head under a pillow.

Niall shrugs and smacks Louis' ass, "Get up." And Louis kicks out at him.

Niall grabs his ankles, "Get up you shit."

Louis howls, " Niall! No. Let me go!!"

"Then get up!" Niall laughs.

" I'm not getting up til someone carries me!" Louis giggles back jokingly.

"You're too heavy to carry."

" Exactly so leave me be!" Louis laughs as he gets an ankle out of the other boys grip.

"Nope, mom and pops want you out of bed."

" No no no." Louis sings. " My bed is too comfortable, Niall. Why don't you come Try it with me. Forgot what they said."

"Because Harry is cooking and I like food more than sleep."

" Harry's cooking ??!" Louis shouts as he rolls over slightly to look back at the Irish boy.

"Yep."

Louis kicks his legs, " After he cooks he can come and get me." Louis decides.

"Fine starve," Niall shrugs.

Louis kicks Niall in the leg, " Don't sass me!!"

Nial shrugs walking back to the kitchen.

Louis gets some pants on and runs after Niall, the young boy jumps on his back shouting, " Awh Niall. My partner in crime. Don't desert me."

Nial laughs and catches himself from falling.  
" Take us to the table Niall and don't you dare drop me!!" Louis shouts.

Niall adjusts Louis on his back before walking them to the kitchen.

Zayn watches the boys as they come in, " Awh a match made in heaven. Really."

Niall smiles, "I don't know could lose a couple pounds if you ask me." Harry glares at Zayn.

Liam pats Zayn's arm, "Shh."

Louis hits Niall on the head, " I'm the perfect the way I am!" He squirms out of Niall's grip to scurry to Harry and give him a kiss.

After taking a deep breath, he sighs, " I love when you you cook."

Harry smiles at Louis, "Good, and I love you just the way you are too." Niall laughs sitting down at the table.

Louis blushes a bit and takes out plates. He sets them in front of the boys and the two other empty spots.

Liam rests his head on Zayn's shoulder and loops an arms around his's arm.

" Awh." Louis says then pats both their heads.  
Liam swats him away, "Shoo pest."

Zayn laughs at them both," Harry are you burning the bacon over there?"

"No! Most of it's resting on a plate. Just a few more pieces."

Louis walks back to Harry and watches as the rest of the bacon cooks.

Harry hums as the bacon sizzles in the hot pan curling up and crisping, Louis presses his lips to Harry's shoulder, patiently waiting.

"Hungry?" Harry asks.

" Very." Louis whispers.

"Almost done," Harry promises.

Zayn kisses the top of Liam's head, humming softly as he stomach grumbles.

Harry plates up the last of the bacon and sets it on the table, "Alright eggs? Sasuage? Toast?"

Louis takes the toaster out and stuffs some bread in it while Zayn shakes his head and picks up a piece of bacon.

"Both sounds fantastic!" Niall shouts. Liam nods in agreement. Harry turn heating another pan as he pats out the sasuage.

" How many pieces?" Louis shouts to the table.

Nial shrugs, "Just make like six pieces of toast."

Louis looks back at him and he teases, " You going to eat all of that, Niall? Never mind, I know you will." The small boy grabs a plate and sets the finished toast on it, then puts more bread into the machine.

Niall flips him off, "I'm a growing boy! I've got to eat!"

Liam rolls his eyes and turns his head so his forehead is pressed to Zayn's arm.

" Yep. I know." Zayn mumbles while Louis laughs at Niall and his comment.

Harry shakes his head, "How many eggs?"

"Two for me," Liam says loud enough to be heard.

"Four for me!" Niall shouts as he grabs some toast and bacon, "We have jelly?" he looks around the room at everyone.

Louis walks to the fridge, takes it out and sets it in front of the Irish boy, then says, " Three for me please."

"Nine eggs, got it." Harry nods taking out the dozen from the fridge.

Niall squirts on the jelly on the toast using the bacon to spread it around. He puts some more bacon on the toast then folds it in half. Biting into it Niall moans freely, "I just love food some much. Screw people I'm just going to get off using food."

"That's disgusting Niall," Liam shakes his head.

" No that's smart." Louis shakes his head, giggling madly " Just put a piece of wet toast around your willy and have at it."

Zayn shakes his head and scoots closer to Liam, " Oh God."

Nial laughs and claps his hands, "See! He gets me."

Louis laughs harder, a gleeful smile over his features, " Of course I get you Niall."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Get a room."

" You can come sleep with Harry and I." Louis pats Niall on the head as he passes him to sit down at his spot.

"I can't have Liam and Zayn missing me though!" Niall shouts, "They love me."

Zayn sits up slightly, " No it's ok, Niall really."

"No, no. You can't rid yourself of me."

Zayn shakes his head as Louis is buttering his toast.

"Eggs are ready!" Harry says carefully putting them on the plates. Liam lifts his head up and detatches himself from Zayn to eat.

Harry goes back to the stove, "Sasuage will be done soon."

Louis nods and begins eating carefully and then says to everyone while he glares at Niall playfully , " Niall slapped my bum just so he could wake me up!! Everyone knows to wake me up with little mouth kisses and carrying me to the table."

" You mean everyone as in just Harry." Zayn shakes his head.

"It was out there and I swore a 'smack me' sign was there." Niall defends himself.

Louis shakes his head, " Now my bum is a bit sore and Harry will have to kiss it better." The small boy smiles over at the younger who's still cooking.

"Should of got up and yer ass wouldn't be sore," Niall laughs.

Harry turns to Louis smiling, "What he said."

Louis shakes his head, " I'm the victim here."

"My hand hurts, I'm the victim!" Niall laughs.

"No, everyone minus you two are victims for having to put with you both," Liam rolls his eyes and Louis just giggles a little more at Liam and Zayn.

Harry puts a plate of sausage patties on the table and sits down next to Louis.

Louis kisses the other's cheek, " The bacon is the best." He murmurs to him and pats Harry's thigh before he continues eating..

Harry smiles stabbing a few patties and putting them on his plate, "Thanks, Lou."

Zayn eats quietly as he watches everyone, " What are the plans for today"

Niall shrugs, "Hang out, sleep and eat?"

Louis pouts a bit, " I don't like winter very much."  
"I love it," Liam says.

" Of course you would." Louis shakes his head.

Liam smiles, "Suck it."

" That's Zayn's job." Louis shoots back easily as Zayn starts shaking his head.

"Oh, so original."

Louis blushes, " I know thought of it myself. But someone is not denying it!"

"If you were here you'd know earlier I said we don't do anything below the belt."

" Maybe you should start... You guys would be a lot more fun and relaxed." Louis shrugs as he nibbles on some of his eggs.

"Bite me Louis," Liam replies dryly.

Louis stands and bites Liam's ear. Zayn starts to swat at the boy with his free hand and the smallest boy bounces back to his seat, " He told me to!"

Liam rolls his eyes and wipes the spit off his ear.

" Maybe next time tell him to clean the bathroom or something..." Zayn suggests.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Louis shakes his head, eyes dancing with mirth, " I do what I please."

Liam rolls his eyes, "What's new?"

Louis pokes Liam in the arm, his smile wide and holding bits of egg in his teeth.

"Zayn, after breakfast start digging the graves, please."

Zayn's smiles down at his food, " You're helping me. I'm not going to freeze my balls off while you get to laugh maniacally."

Liam laughs and nuzzles his face into his neck, "I'll warm you back up."

The raven haired boy looks down at the other, thinking Liam kind of looks like a kitten who wants to be cuddled, he blushes with that thought.

Liam blinks at him and smiles at Zayn, "What?"

Zayn just shakes his head and bites into his dry toast, " Nothin."

"Mhmm."

Zayn's mouth quirks up a bit.

"Don't give me that you ass."

Zayn presses a tiny kiss to the boys nose, " Shh."

"You shh."

" So mouthy." Zayn mumbles fondly.

"What you going to do about it," Liam smirks up at him.

Niall taps Louis and Harry, "I'm moving my bed out of the room. Come help me."

Louis jumps up and pulls Harry with him as he starts off towards the other two's bedroom.

Zayn answers Liams question with a small kiss.

"I think we finally got rid of him," Liam whispers.

" Hopefully they'll stay away." Zayn whispers against his mouth.

"Mhmm. Give them some money and tell them to go watch a movie or something."

Zayn pulls away slightly and does what Laim asks. He tells the other three to get dressed and gives them at least twenty for food too.

"Oh, so you do that, but not the graves!?" Liam playfully shouts.

" Yes!" Zayn shouts back as Louis is whining about wanting to spend family time together.

The raven haired boy grumbles and pushes Louis out by his face, then slams the door behind the other three, " Finally!"

Liam laughs standing up going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

Zayn puts all the food up and puts the plate in the sink to start dishes.

Liam comes back and dries the dishes putting them away as Zayn washes.

Zayn kisses the corner of Liam's mouth after he finishes and begins straightening the house a bit.

"Look at us being properly domestic."

" Hmm." Zayn hums even as a smile spreads over his face.

Liam walks over to him placing his hands on his Zayn's hips.

Zayn turns in his hands and looks up at the slightly taller boy, " Yea?"

Liam smiles pressing a kiss to his lips.Zayn tilts his face up a little more, the kiss quickly deepening and Liam pulls him closer and the raven haired one moans slightly into the kiss.

"Bedroom," Liam whispers amend Zayn pulls away a little, his hazel eyes searching Liam's. He starts walking to the bedroom anyway, pulling the younger boy with him.

Once in the bedroom even though they are alone he closes the door.

Zayn pushes Liam lightly onto their still unmade bed and smiles slightly at him as he follows the other down. He reconnects their lips with a satisfied hum.

Liam slides his hands into Zayn's hair.  
Zayn runs his hands down the sides of the others body's, his cheeks heating.

Liam shifts a little breaking away from the kiss looking at Zayn, "So...?"

The raven haired boy watches him, " So."

Liam bites his lip and raises an eyebrow.

Zayn shifts on top of the younger, his semi pressing into the others thigh, " Don't give me that." He teases.

"What should I give you then?" He whispers.

" I'll take whatever you'll give." Zayn whispers back never breaking eye contact.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Zayn presses his mouth back to Liam's again, not responding.

Liam rolls them over so he's on top a hand running down the tanners boy chest.

A breathless moan leaves Zayn's open mouth and he starts trembling under him, so Liam moves his hand lower watching Zayn.

The older boys eyelashes flutter against his blushing cheeks, then Zayn pulls his lower lip into his mouth and tries to keep any sounds in.

Liam slips his hand under Zayn's boxers pulling his cock out pumping him slowly.

A small whimper leaves Zayn's mouth, his head is thrown back and eyes tightly closed as he feels Liam's hand around his flushed cock.  
Liam kisses Zayn.

Zayn kisses Liam back, he opens his mouth and their tongues meet. The older boy bucks his hips up, moving and thrusting in and out of Liam's fist.

From the build up of his orgasm, Zayn bites down on Liam's bottom lip, moaning softly.  
Liam squeezes him gently along his thrusts kissing Zayn happily.

Zayn wraps his shaking fingers around Liam's wrist, stopping him and breathes out, " I want to do it together."

"Do what?" Liam blinks at him.

" Come." Zayn whispers, his blown out hazel eyes watching the other boy.

"Ok," Liam nods.

Zayn let's go of the others wrist then slips his eager fingers into Liam's pants and strokes his hand over the boys warm cock, his eyes slipping closed, a blush crawling up his neck.

Liam kisses up his neck moaning lightly.

The raven haired man tilts his head so the other has more access to the column of his neck, he works his hand over the boys faster, humming as he hears the slick sound of their hands moving over each of their cocks.

Liam bites down on Zayn's neck lightly as he works his hips with Zayn's hand.

Zayn's own hips stutter and he manages out a, " I'm gonna come." Before he spurts all over Liam's hand and his own boxers with a groan and his knees pull up slightly as his toes curl into the blankets.

Liam cums after him collasping onto of him.  
Zayn breathes heavily as he pulls his hands out of the other's bottoms. He brings his hands up and eyes the cum, " Don't you ever wonder how it tastes?" He jokes.

Liam rolls off of him with a laugh, "Nope."

Zayn stands and kicks off his boxers after wiping his hand on them, " Let's go take a shower."

Liam stands pulling off the rest of his sweats, "Shower it is."

 

Louis kicks at the carpeted theatre floor as he stuffs his hands into the coat around him more, " I can't believe they kicked us out!"

Niall laughs, "They wanted alone time." Harry nods, "Don't be upset."

" Not upset." Louis mumbles as the cashier hands him his drink and red licorice, " Its just weird not all bein together, is all."

Niall shakes his head, "Yer used to big family, yeah?"

" Yea." Louis says, " You guys going to get anything for the movie? I think it's called the karate kid. Danny said it was a good film."

"Popcorn!" The two other boys say in union.  
Louis rolls his eyes and asks for popcorn too. When it's handed to him, he gives it to the other boys.

"And drinks, Louis. Can't let us go without drinks!" Niall exclaims.

Louis gives him the money, " Get your own darn drink a, Niall!"

"Harry, what would you like?"

"Uh, whatever, Niall." So Niall goes and gets drinks as well as more candy. He comes back over humming happily, "To the movie!"

Louis bounces all the way to his seat, " Here lads. Nice view right here!"

Harry sits on his right and Niall on his left.  
Louis pats Harry's thigh, " This will be fun."

"Mhmm," Harry nods.

Louis lays his head on Harry's shoulder as he knaws on his licorice.

After the movie they all make their way back home.

Zayn is coaxing Liam to join him for a snow fight, " Li come on! It'll be fun." He gives a wide smile to convince him.

"No, uh-uh."

Zayn throws a pillow from their bed at him.

"Don't hit me with the pillows."

So the Zayn instantly hits him with another one.

Liam grabs both pillows hitting Zayn back.

And Zayn yells, laughing, " No. I thought you kiss me or somethin. Not hit me back." He gets out as the other three come back into the house.

"Don't always get what you want?" Liam smirks.

Zayn laugh a even more and pulls the pillows from Liam.

Liam laughs running out the room.

Zayn runs after him and barrels right over Louis and he mutters expletives as he gets up and starts chasing Liam again.

Liam grabs Niall using him as a shield, "Back!" He yells to Zayn and Niall laughs, kicking out at Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head head and tackles both of the laughing boys to the ground.

Liam holds Niall keeping his from hitting his head as they went down.

Niall tries pushing Zayn away, "Away grumpy man!"

" I'm not grumpy!" Zayn roars as he manages to get Niall off and he straddles Liam to hit him with the pillow.

Liam laughs into the pillow.

Niall stands up, "Dog pile!" he yells and jumps onto Zayn. Harry laughs and jump on top of Niall.

Louis follows quickly after, smothering the two underneath.

"Is this better Louis? Family activity." Niall laughs as he feels Liam grab his thigh.

Zayn runs his squished hand through Liam's hair while Louis nods happily and wiggled on top of Harry.

"Good," Niall laughs.

Louis rolls off of the boys first.

Nial bucks his back up and Harry falls off and says, "Ow, Niall." to which Niall just laughs at.

Louis kisses Harry's head and runs his hand through the curls.

"Thank you Louis."

Louis nods, " Did you like the Karate Kid?"

"Yeah, it was a good movie."

Louis pets Harry's curls, entranced by them and he kisses the boys cheeks again.

Harry kiss his cheek, "Let's get married. We've got this weekend."

Louis sits up and looks down at Harry with a wide smile, " Really? Liam?"

Harry nods and looks over at Liam. Liam still under Zayn, "Yeah? What?"

" We'd like to get married." Louis says breathlessly, his heart already beating a bit faster with excitement.

Liam looks up at Zayn and asks Louis, "Where at?"

" Out in the snow." Louis breathes as he stands and walks to the back door, gazing out at the white coldness with joy, " We have to hurry though!"

Liam looks at the boy rolling his eyes, "Alright, alright. Do we need a bible?"

" We have to make it official!" Louis yells as he jumps up and down.

"Is that a yes?"

" Yes." The smallest boy shouts, " Yes!"

Zayn laughs and stands and makes his way into the kitchen, " I'll make something for the reception/dinner."

"Did you bring a bible with you, Louis?" Liam asks.

Louis runs to his room and rifles through some books that are piled in a corner of their room. He grabs a bible and throws it at Liam, " I'm so excited!"

Liam flinches at Louis' actions. He slowly picks  
up the book going into the kitchen.

Niall comes up behind Louis and Harry, "Why's Liam the one marrying you two off?"

" His daddy was a priest." Louis whispers.

"Oh," Niall nods.

Louis squeezes Harry's hand tight and kisses his cheek softly.

"So? Now?" Liam asks going back to his room to get dressed.

Louis straightened his own clothes and throws on his jacket, he hands Harry's his too and then he opens the back door.

Harry pulls on his clothes while Liam picks out his nicest warmest clothes.

Niall is the kitchen with Zayn, "Jesus, you all are throwing it in my face that I'm single."

" Threesome." Zayn sings as he mixes some pancake batter, " Give me the bacon? "

"With you and Liam?!" Niall smiles wide and grabs the bacon.

" Or Harry and Louis." Zayn flushes and grins over at the Irish boy.

"Very true. My bed can just go back in forth between the rooms."

" Exactly. " Zayn murmurs as he sets the pancake mix on the counter and pulls out the bacon he needs, then puts what's left back in the fridge, " Can you tell me when they start?"

"Yeah, will do."

Zayn pulls on some boots and a nice shirt, then starts the bacon and pancakes.

Liam walks out side waiting for the others.  
Louis walks out after him, a price of paper tight in his grip. He stands to the side of the brown haired boy, waiting for Harry to stand across from him.

Niall looks at Zayn, "It think they are starting Harry's about to walk outside."

Zayn turns off the stove and takes the food out of the pan. He dawns on his jacket, runs to the curly headed boy and loops his arm with Harry's, " Ready to be a married man?"

Harry smiles, "Yeah, I am." Niall slips past them standing by Louis.

Zayn starts walking with Harry until they reach the other three. The raven haired boy is standing next to Harry and he nods to Liam, " I think we're ready.

Liam smiles a little before carrying on with wedding. He goes through the important versuses. Once he gets to the vows he's watching Louis clutch his paper tighter and tighter, "Now we take a moment for the vows."

The small feather haired boy looks down at his paper and then at the green eyed boy across from him with a watery smile, " I can't believe I'm spending the rest my life with one person I can't live without. You're so special to me Harry Styles. And I'm glad you saved me that day when I almost fell off the train. I don't want to think about a world without you because it wouldn't be a world worth living. You're my whole life now, besides these other idiots beside us. I love you so much and I'll grow to love you even more until the day I die."

Harry smiles back at him. Liam nods and turns to Harry, "Harry, now is your turn for vows."

Harry takes a deep breath and exhales with word rushing out, "Dreaming. That's what I thought I was doing when I saw you hanging onto the train. Even when I pulled you up I didn't think you were real, but I'm so glad and thankful that you are, because I know I couldn't have done this or have had this wonderful life without you. You're my strength, happiness, serenity...you're my everything. When I ran away I thought was looking for something, but it turns out it was really fate leading me to you."

Without another word, Louis throws his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him on the mouth tenderly and passionately.

"I now pronounce you man and man," Liam shakes his head to keep from laughing adNiall cheers loudly.

Zayn claps and gives the kissing couple a big hug.

"Now, let's go inside before we freeze."

So Zayn runs in the house, to finish dinner.

Everyone follows trickling in.

Louis holds the others hand tightly as they walk inside together. Harry kisses the boys temple, "We're married," he sings.

" I know!" Louis whispers happily.

Niall makes gagging sounds, "Uh, so much love going around and I am alone!"

Zayn takes a piece of bread from the pantry, soaks it and throws it at Niall, " Not anymore."

"This is not wet toast!" Niall yells then laughs.

Louis strips off his coat and then sits in a seat.  
Niall holds his wet bread and smack Liam in the face with once he passes by. "Niall!" Niall giggles and runs behind Harry.

Louis giggles while Zayn shouts, " No playing until the reception is over!"

Liam glare at them all, "This is your fault," he tells Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head as he takes the last of the pancakes off the pan and last strips of bacon.

Zayn shakes his head as he takes the last of the pancakes off the pan and last strips of bacon.

"Breakfast for dinner!" Niall shouts.

" Yes!! He's perfect!" Louis shouts as he jumps up and to the clean plates. He gives everyone a plate, some milk and and silverware, " Thank you Zayn."

"Eh, he's close to it," Liam shrugs.

Zayn hits him with the spatula as he fills everyone's plate with more breakfast foods and then imitates Marie's voice, " You better shut your mouth, Liam. I made dinner for this reception and you will shut your dang mouth and eat it."

Liam snickers, "Yes, ma'am!"

Zayn nods once while Louis seems to be bouncing out of his seat, " It sounded just like it."

"Zayn is in touch with his feminine side!" Niall laughs.

" Didn't you know? " zayn has a shit eating grin on his face, " I take it, rather than receive it. Isn't that right Li?"

Liam rolls eyes and shakes his head.

Zayn laughs freely and nudges Niall with his fork.

"You trying to eat me?" Niall laughs.

" Maybe later. You do look tasty." Zayn mumbles around some pancake.

Louis easily agrees while he shoves bacon in his mouth.

Niall waggles his eyebrows at Zayn. Liam kick them both while Harry laughs and eats his food.

Louis hums happily while he eats up his pancakes, " These are good."

Harry leans over, "Yours are better."

Louis looks at him then back down at his pancakes, so he whispers back, " Your bacon is better too."

Zayn tales at them before rolling his eyes, " Well fuck you guys too then."

"We need a night alone first, but we'll consider your offer," Harry shoot back.

Zayn just rolls his eyes, muttering down at his breakfast.

Liam pats him, "There, there I like it."

" Thanks, Liam." Zayn smiles up at the other.

"Welcome, Zayn," Liam smiles.

Louis jumps up and puts his dish in the sink, " I'm finished."

"Good for you," Liam says.

Louis pats Liam on the head as he passes him on the way to his bedroom.

Liam glares at him, "Not a dog!"

" But you act like a bitch!" Louis giggles.

"I hate you!" Liam shouts.

Zayn pats him on the arm, " I love you bitchiness."

"Thanks, Zayn," Liam deadpans.

Zayn gives him a smile, then he kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh, no. I don't want your kisses now."

" Later then?" Zayn wonders.

Liam rolls his eyes.

In one of the two bedrooms, Louis is fixing up his and Harry's bed, so it's all nice and neat.

Niall sighs, "I'm sleeping in the living room, so alone. I'm so alone." Harry pats his back, "It's ok."

Zayn laughs, " You'll find that right piece of toast, Niall. I swear. "

Niall flips him off, "Or I could just move my bed back into your bedroom."

Zayn quirks an eyebrow at Liam suggestively, " Threesome ?"

"Ha ha," Liam says, "Ni, we won't kick you out of the bedroom."

And Zayn agrees.

"Then lets move the bed back! I can't sleep without watching Liam talking to the ceiling anyways." Niall replies.

Zayn laughs a little and stands, walking to Harry and Louis' room.

"Zayn the bed is in the living room, mate." Harry tells him.

" How did I not notice that?" Zayn mutters to himself.

"Too busy having fun?" Harry teases.

" Weddings are hard work!" Zayn shouts.

Niall laughs as he hops over to them.  
They all move the bed into Zayn and Liam's room quickly enough.

Niall plops down on it, "Ah, home sweet home."

Zayn looks down at him laughing and shaking his head.

Liam stretches and yawns crawling into bed and Zayn shoves Harry out of their room, " Leave. Sleep for us."

Niall laughs as Harry pouts and goes to his room.

Louis sits on their made bed waiting for Harry, smiling at him when he comes in, " Want to take a shower with me Harry ?"

"I've been offering for months! You think I'd say no?"

Louis blushes a deep red, then stands and grabs some of his clothes, " Race you there!"  
Harry runs after him laughing.

Louis gets there first of course, giggles leaving his mouth and he turns on the water.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis, "Cheater."

Louis smiles a bit and brings Harry's forefinger to his lips to bite at the soft pad of it," No. I'm just faster."

"Lies," Harry whispers.

Louis turns in the taller boys arms, " How dare you call me a liar?" The older boy smiles.

Harry bends down to kiss Louis, "I do. I do dare."

The feather haired boy hums, skims his fingertips over the tops of Harry's pants, " We can't waste water. Liam will yell at us."

Harry smiles and steps back taking off his clothes.

The blue eyed boys eyes catch every piece of skin Harry exposes and then he does the same with his own clothes.

Harry steps in pulling Louis with him.

Louis sinks to his knees in front of Harry once they're both in the tub. He looks up at the curly headed boy, even though some water is getting into his eyes, " I've never done this so if I hurt you, I didn't mean to." He says in a small voice.

Harry looks down at the boy nodding.

Louis takes as much of Harry in his mouth as he can. He sinks down until his eyes are watering, so he closes them. The older can feel some of those tears slip down his cheeks while he sucks on the other boys length with vigor wanting to give Harry as much pleasure as he can.

Harry cups the boys face wiping away at the tears and shower water as he feels him grow harder and his stomach pool with heat.

Louis pulls off a little bit to just suck the tip of Harry's cock, twirling his tongue around the slit and he feels himself grow hard against his thighs.

Harry cums unexpectedly with a tiny shout.  
Louis pulls back shocked and some of the cum splashes him on his mouth, nose and cheeks. He stands and wipes some of it off with the back of his hand.

"Sorry," Harry bites his lip.

Louis smiles at the curly headed boy and whispers joyfully, " Its ok."

Harry smiles back shifting where he stands.  
Louis presses close to Harry and kisses shortly, " I liked doing it."

Harry hums into the kiss.

The older pulls back and starts washing.  
Harry follows in suit washing himself.  
Louis avoids his cock as he washes and rinses the soap on his body.

Harry notices, "You want me to...?"

Louis blushes and steps a little closer to Harry, " I want to come the first time we have sex."

"Oh," Harry nods, "Ok, Lou."

Louis pulls Harry under the water with him, kissing him deeply.

Winter ends sooner than they expected and everyone is one year older.

Marie and Louis are happy that spring is in the air. The crops that they were taken such good care of are now blooming.

Liam is patting and brushing on of the new baby cows. He looks around at all the new babies compared to the dwindling number of  
adults, "Winter, the season of the dead and dieing," he whispers to himself.

Louis walks past him with Niall in tow, on their way to the apple trees and berry bushes in the back of the barn, " You're such a weird one, Liam. I see why Zayn likes you."

Niall laughs nodding in agreement while Liam says, "Oh, Louis I always miss your company until you open that mouth of yours."

" It was a backhanded compliment, Liam." Louis snarks as pulls Niall to the trees and far from Liam and the baby cow.

Liam laughs loudly only to annoy Louis. Niall laughs at the both of them as the pick apples and berries.

Louis shakes his head at Liam And whispers to Niall, " I swear he loves me."

"Yeah, that's it mate," Niall nods.

Louis smiles, " You're eighteen now. What are you gonna do? You can buy anythin you want!"

"Alcohol, my friend."

" Tonight?" Louis looks up with a crinkle in his brown

Niall shrugs, "Sometime soon."

Louis looks down at the Bush in front of him with a small frown, " Alright, Niall."

"What's wrong?"

" My daddy says alcohol is bad." Louis murmurs.

"Well, that's your dad and you don't have to drink it."

" What if I'm like Liam's daddy? I don't want to hit people." Louis mumbles to himself, a little scared.

"What? What about Liam's dad?"

The younger boys blue eyes snap yo Niall's, " You-nothing. Go ask Liam." He moves away from Niall and moves up a latter to pick some apples.

"No, wait what?" Nial asks confused.  
" Go ask Liam." Louis says again to him, his tone flustered.

"Alright, what about your dad then?"

" I'll tell you later, Niall." Louis huffs.

Niall flips him off, "Fine whatever."

Louis rolls his eyes and continues to do his job.

They work silently for the rest of day.

On their way home Louis tells Niall, " I miss my five mamas and 18 brothers and sisters lots."

"They don't say shit bout your dad," Niall replies.

" He beat me because I liked a cute boy that I saw in town. He wanted to marry me off and drown me in Holy water." Louis replies shortly, gripping Harry's hand tight, " But he was wrong about me. I got my own family and a good husband, who loves me as much as I love them."

"The words ' he was a controlling prick ' would of sufficed, mate," Niall replies.

Louis pushes the other boy lightly, " At least I didn't give the long speech I did last year!"

Zayn nods, " Exactly. Barely kept my eyes open during the whole two hour speech!" And Louis laughs into his palm harder until he's hicupping out tears and burying his nose into Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiles and kisses the top of the boys head while Niall rolls his eyes, "So what about your dad Liam? Since, Louis mentioned him?"  
Zayn bites his mouth as he looks at Liam.

"When we get home," Liam replies.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Why?" "Bit of show and tell, that's all Niall." Liam looks over at him.

Zayn coughs in his closed fist while Louis leans away from Harry.

Once they get home Niall follows Liam back to the bedroom. Liam digs down deep in his bag, the one he had with him when he ran away with.  
He brings out the desired item handing it to Niall.

Niall looks down at the book, "It look bloody and smells like stale beer," Niall says opening it, "Is this a bible?"

"Yeah, my bible. The one my drunken preist of a father would beat me with if I messed up on word in a versus."

Niall looks down at it, "That's why you say 'em at night before you go to bed? Because you were beaten black, blue and red by a drunken man? That's shit mate."

Liam shrugs leaving the room, "It is what it it."

Zayn rolls his eyes at the boy of them and he starts shedding his clothes and heads to the shower.

Niall follows after Liam, "Why'd you keep this? Why do you still say the versus. Why do you claim to no longer believe in God or any god?"

Louis goes to his room and lays face down on the bed as he hears the Irish boy ramble off questions like spit fire.

"It's pretty clear to see you still got faith," Niall says to the back that's facing him.

Liam turns shaking his head, "Hope. I have hope."

"Nah, you've got faith otherwise you'd wouldn't repeat the same handful of versuses. Only when you're in a bad mood do you say something 'new' but you usually stick to your favorites. You've got faith, you just don't want to admitt it because you're too scared to go anywhere near it all because of one bad example that so happened to be your dad."

Louis sighs and yells, " Harry."

Harry bounces into the room, "Yeah, Lou?"

" Close the door." Louis sits up on his elbows to look at Harry.

Harry closes the door shutting out Niall's questions and accusions. He walks over to the bed.

"ENOUGH NIALL." Liam snarls loudly silencing the house.

Niall stands shell shocked as Liam stalks off to the bedroom. Harry looks at Louis with wide eyes.

Zayn jumps out of the shoulder, wet and annoyed with soap covering most of his body. He opens the bathroom door, his gaze narrowed on Niall.

Niall slowly back away going into the kitchen and Zayn stalks after him, " Stop asking him questions. He'll tell you when he wants too.Leave him the fuck alone." The seventeen year old boy says quietly when he gets into the Irish boys personal space.

After minutes of staring hard at the other boy, Zayn drags Liam into the bathroom with him.  
Liam grumbles as they go.

Zayn slams the door behind him and tells Liam, " Take off your clothes."

Liam takes off his clothes wordlessly.  
Zayn pushes Liam against the wall and kisses him hard, his wet boy molding itself into the others naked form.

"You're wet," Liam informs Zayn.

Zayn pulls back and after a few minutes he whispers," I'll dig the grave after our shower."

"I love how you know how to please me with such thoughtfulness."

Zayn smirks a little and presses a small kiss to the side of Liam's mouth, " You better appreicate it."

"I do, truly."

The raven haired boy jumps into the shower and waits for Liam to follow, so Liam steps in the tub.

Zayn grasps Liam by the hip to pulls him closer and under the warm water.

Liam rests his hand on Zayn's chest.

The raven haired boy tilts his head downwards and nips at the soft expanse of Liam's neck. He covers it in bruises as he moves his hips with the others. Their cock slide wetly against each other. When they're both hard Zayn gets a hand around them both and he moves a little slower against Liam's length.

Liam laughs lightly at Zayn's actions and kisses his collarbone marking it up just as Zayn had done to his neck.

The older boy squeezes Liam's hip but a smile is pressed into the younger neck even after he's tried to suppress it.

"Go faster," Liam mumbles against the other boys skin.

Zayn quickness his pace, his hips snapping flush against the others until he pulls back and does it again. A moan leaves his wet mouth as his fist grips them both tighter.

Shortly after Liam comes biting down on Zayn's collarbone while moaning.

" I love the sounds you make when you come from my hand or mouth." Zayn mutters as he too comes over both of their stomachs and Liam rolls his eyes, but grins.

Zayn pulls back more, the water won't then of cum and sweat.

Liam grabs the washcloth and soap then begins washing the both of them.

" I can take proper care of myself." Zayn mumbles a smile coming to his face but he lets Liam continue.

"And I can properly get myself off," Liam counters smirking up at Zayn.

" But you know I like doing that..." Zayn rolls his hazel eyes at the boy.

"Yeah, I know."

" So shush." Zayn nods.

Liam hums as he finishes up washing them.

" Time to dig the grave." Zayn sings, " And I'm moving his mattress to the other room."

Liam laughs at Zayn, "Are you now?"

" I am." Zayn says as he dries off with a towel and pushes his legs through some sweats.  
Liam leaves the room naked going to their room and putting on boxers. He sees Niall in the corner with his stained bible flipping through it.

Zayn opens Harry and Louis' door then sticks his head in the doorway, " Hope you weren't planning on doing anything tonight."

Harry looks up at Zayn, "Why?"

"Niall is sleeping with you two tonight." Zayn says before going to his own room.

Liam lays down on his and Zayn's bed while Niall stays in his corner folding the edge of random pages as he skims through it.

" Niall help me move you bed ?" Zayn asks the boy once he's in his shared room.

Niall glances up at him, "Why?"

" You're going to sleep with the other two." Zayn says blandly.

"Why?"

" Because you've crossed some boundaries. You've upset me by upsetting Liam. I don't want to accidentally suffocate you in my sleep." Zayn says.

"I don't really see why you being upset is any of my concern," Niall replied, "As for Liam, he hasn't said anything, so I don't see why I'm being kicked out."

Zayn rolls his eyes and looks over at Liam, " You cool with him stayin in here?"

"Just come to bed, Zayn. He's just as stubborn as the rest of us." Liam sighs.

Zayn shakes his head and runs a hand through his drying hair, " If he dies somehow throughout the night, it's your fault." He turns off the lamp and gets into bed with Liam.

"I was reading!" Niall shouts.

" And we're sleeping." Zayn says in a short tone while he pulls Liam closer to him by his waist.

Huffing out, "Prick," Niall gets into his own little side bed grateful that Liam was closer to him rather than Zayn.

Louis taps his fingers to Harry's chest, " I guess Niall's not sleeping with us?"

Harry shrugs curling his body over Louis', "Guess not."

" I guess we can do things now?" Louis asks breathlessly.

"Like sleep," Harry nods.

Louis pouts as he runs his fingers through Harry's curls, " I'll beat you in Go Fish! again, Harry styles. That might not be tonight, since you'd rather sleep, but it will be soon." He giggles a little.

"You're weird." Harry laughs.

" But you love it." Louis says as he gets comfortable under Harry.

"I love you," Harry corrects.

Louis murmurs the gesture back softly and kisses the others chest.

"I know," Harry pecks a kiss to his head.

The smaller boy rubs his hands over the long line of Harry's spine, " I thought you wanted to sleep."

Harry shrugs in response, so Louis wraps his legs loosely around Harry's hips.

"So?" Harry asks quietly.

The smaller boy blows his fringe from his eyes and moves a hand down Harry's bum, squeezing gently before moving into his underwear. He worms his small hand to the front of the others underwear, grasping Harry's cock with a small smirk on his mouth.

Harry wiggles slightly, "Even if I wanted sleep you wouldn't let would you?"

Louis wraps his other hand around the youngers neck and pulls him down for a kiss as he strokes over the boy slowly, " No, I like you awake too much." He mumbles.

Harry laughs into the kiss, "Says the boy impossible to awake."

" But you know how to get me awake." Louis nips at his bottom lip and starts stroking Harry faster, " And that's not with a smack on the bum."

"I know, best part of the day is kissing you awake."

Louis giggles lightly as heat warms his cheeks, " You're just saying that because I'm touching your willy."

"I am not."

Louis kisses the boys red lips again as he slows his hand.

Harry rocks his hips into the boys hand.  
Louis bites Harry's earlobe , then pulls back to watch the boys face. Pleasure written all over his face and his own cock grows hard between them.

Harry reaches forward touching Louis' cock, "Do you really want to wait?"

Louis shudders and mumbles fast, " Yea... I don't know. I just want all of you. That's what I know."

Harry moves his hand stroking Louis slowly.

Louis' hand falters on the other boy but he quickens his pace as he feels heat pool in his gut.

Harry works his hand down Louis pants after he does away with the button and zipper.

Louis' hips rut against Harry's moving hand easily and he grips Harry's cock tight in his grasp, overwhelmed with his own pleasure.  
Harry squirms from the pressure giving Louis a few squeezes.

Louis comes quickly, moaning loudly in the quiet house as he shakes with his orgasm. The hand around Harry's cock tightens even more but loosens as the head of Louis' own cock spurts out the last few drops of cum.

Harry comes shortly after him breathing heavily. He waits a few minutes before getting up and getting a warm wet towel wiping them both off.

The older boys head is still spinning from his release and he whispers breathlessly, " That was amazing. Why'd I wait so long."

Harry laughs quietly, "Because you did, Lou."

Louis' eyes flick to him briefly before looking at the wall again. He wordlessy takes off his clothes And gets under the covers and mumbles out against the pillow, " I think when we get to the real thing, it'll be even more amazing."

"Absolutely," Harry agrees getting into bed with him, "Night, Louis."

Louis smiles and curls under the bigger boy, as he's dozing off he says, " Goodnight, Harry."

A little over three years and not much had changed. Waking up, going to work, eat, go home and sleep, then repeat.

Marie's had a kid in the time being, an annoying little boy the runs around demanding attention everywhere he goes, but none of the boys mind taking a break to entertain the young one.

" Li-Li! Uncle Li!" Michael shouts from his place next to the goats and Harry.

Marie runs out at the sound of her son, picking her three year old son up and patting him on his diaper covered bum, " You supposed to be with Niall and Louis in the garden where I can see you."

Michael squirms and giggles in his mother's arms, " Uncle-"

" No." Marie breathes out.

The little boy pouts, " Zayn said I can call them Uncle."

The said raven haired twenty year old, comes up behind the pair and kisses Michael on the nose, " Hey, Squirt."

Harry laughs as Liam scowls at Zayn.

Zayn walk d past them and over to Liam, " Don't look at me like that."

The little three year old gets out of his mother's arms somehow and wobbles to Harry and the goats.

Harry laughs and squats down, "Hey, there buddy."

" Hi Harry!!" Michael shouts and stumbles into the pin.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Harry asks.

" Dinner is ready." Michael whispers happily.

Marie shakes her head fondly at her child and tells him, " Not yet baby, but in about fifteen minutes."

Harry smiles, "Alright."

Marie picks her son up out of the pin and walks back into the house.

Twenty minutes later, Marie shouts, " Dinner!"  
Harry walks into the house and sits down in his usual spot.

Louis sits next to him as usual, Zayn comes in next and after he's washed his hands, he sits down at an open spot.

A platter full of sandwiches sit in the middle of the table and Micheal is already in his high chair with pieces of bread stuck to his saliva covered cheeks.

Liam sits down by Michael grabbing a napkin and wiping his face, "Such a messy boy," Liam said fondly.

Micheal giggles at him and his wet fingers touch Liam's mouth.

Louis grimaces at the situation but he picks up a sandwich and begins eating.

Liam brings his lips over his teeth gently knawing at the three years olds fingers and Harry aws at Liam and nudges Louis.

" Uncle Leeyum! My fingers aren't food!" Michael scream gleefully.

Louis looks at Harry, smiling and then at Liam And Micheal. He wrinkles his nose, smiling all the same.

Zayn grabs everybody's drink from Marie as she flits around the house, trying to find their envelope of money.

"But you're so sweet Michael!" Liam laughs.

Harry looks at Louis then at Zayn, "I think Liam wants a baby."

" We have to make it our mission to get him a baby." Zayn mutters around his chicken sandwich.

Niall laughs, "Oh, lord going to steal a baby?"

Liam looks up from feeding himself and Michael, "Shhh."

Louis speaks up, " Marie, don't you and Danny need some alone time?"

Marie looks over to Louis, momentarily forgetting her search and she nods her head a couple of times so Louis continues, " We could watch Michael for a while...."

Liam looks over at Louis then Marie, "That's an interesting idea."

Louis rolls his eyes as Marie speaks up, " When can you watch him?"

"When aren't we free?" Niall laughs.

" Danny should be home tomorrow..." Marie rambles as she finds the money and passes it out, " We'll leave before lunch and be back around midnight."

"So come to work and stay till you get back?" Harry asks.

Marie nods her head, her blind curls bouncing with her movements. She steps back to place the envelope on the counter, " You sure about this?"

Niall points to Liam making faces at Michael as they eat, "I think will be ok."

Marie follows his eyes the and smiles at the two boys, " I'll pay you lot five dollars extra each." Then she squints at Niall, " I'll even leave extra little snacks for you, you greedy june bug."

"I'm not greedy! Just a growing boy!" "Ni, you're done growing...well in one way," Liam replied.

" Liam be nice. We can't have Micheal turning out like you." Louis teases.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Shush you."

Zayn laughs quietly while Micheal screams again, " Drink!"

Liam complies scooting the drink closer to the three year old.

Michael sucks on his sippy cup happily, " Tank you Leeyum." He burps.

Liam smiles, "Welcome little man."

Marie shakes her head at the two, " Eat!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Niall laughs.

Louis rolls his eyes at the comment as he shakes with laughter.

Liam gets to his own food shaking his head at Niall.

Zayn gets another sandwich while Marie goes upstairs to call Danny and get their plans sorted out.

Harry sits opposite of Michael making funny faces at him as he eats.

" Harry being silly!" Michael shout. He beats on his high chair with a jovial expression on his cherubic face.

"No, that's just normal Harry," Liam says.

The youngest boy just sips his watered down apple juice while he amber eyes flit around to each of their faces.

Louis sticks his tongue out at the three year old and Micheal does the same.

Niall throws a piece of meat at Louis' mouth laughing madly when it hits his cheek.

Louis giggles with them and the three year old giggles in his high chair and bangs his cup on the plastic laughing loudly with the other boys.

"Oh, lord I have on crazy family." Liam laughs.

Zayn smiles at his boyfriend, " Its your fault."

"No, no. It's yours."

Zayn rolls his eyes, " You're the one who wanted to keep about half of them."

"Not true. I said we could keep Harry that's it."

" Oh yea." Zayn murmurs as he glances at the other two, " We can't get rid of Louis. He's Harry's ball and chain...."

"Then, we'll get rid of the three of them," Liam shrugs.

" We are right here!" Louis shots at the two.

"I know. That statement saddens me," Liam sighs before smiling at him.

Louis squints at the younger boy, " I'll get you for that, Liam."

Liam rolls his eyes, "We'll see."

Louis nods as he bites into his sandwich.

"I have a feeling we should start digging a grave 'cause one of these fools is dyin'," Niall whispers.

" You bet your sweet ass Liam will be dyin. Sorry Zayn." Louis grits out.

Liam shrugs, "Zayn, will avenge me."

" Harry will avenge me." Louis raises his eyebrows.

" And Niall will eat all the food at our funerals." Zayn mutters.

"Harry, would just cry himself to death," Niall looks at Louis, "So, it would just be me and Zayn."

"Hey! No, I would avenge Louis."

Niall snorts, "I doubt that."

Louis pats Harry's thigh, " He'll try his best."

"Mhmm," Harry nods.

Michael kicks his chubby legs as Marie is walking back down stairs, " Everything is ready! And I'll have dinner and lunch prepared already."

Liam nods, "Alright, sounds good."

Marie shoos them out of the house, " I have to get us ready boys', see you tomorrow."

Laughing they all one house only to enter another just down the road.

Louis skips into their house, smiling and happy, " We should have another pool party! And drink!"

"Excellent idea, mate!" Niall shouts, "Let's go fill her up!"

Louis strips off his clothes on his way to and from the pool as he fills it up with ice cold water, " We need to really get a hose." He says breathlessly once he's finishers filling it up.

Niall laughs, "Yeah, we do."

"I'll put it on our list." Liam says watching them.

Louis runs back outside naked, free and jumps in the full pool with a gleeful shout, " Cold!"

"That's your husband," Liam says shaking his head.

Smiling Harry strips down, "I know." He walks over to the pool.

Zayn laughs and wraps his hands around Liam's waist Then puts his chin on the others shoulder, " Look at them."

"I see them," Liam shakes his head smiling. Niall jumps in naked, too. "How long you think they'll play in the pool?" Liam eyes Zayn.

" Until it gets dark." Zayn murmurs as he still watches the group. His hazel eyes flit to the sky," Its summer so it'll at least be a few hours before they get out."

"So, we could just slip into our room and not be disturbed?"

Zayn looks at his boyfriend with a smile and breathes, " Probably."

Liam grabs his hand pulling him towards the room, "Then let's not waste any time."

Zayn laughs a little, arousal already pooling in his stomach as he's pulled.

Once back in the bedroom Liam pushes Niall's bed to the wall, so he can't complain about his bed getting dirty.

Zayn watches Liam with a little smirk and starts slowly taking off his clothes, " Covering all you bases, I see."

"You know how Niall is," Liam replied turning to run his eyes up and down Zayn. It's weird how he went from a sweet face boy to a sharp jawed man with a lean tan body, but Liam loved that, loved Zayn.

Zayn tilts his head to the side as he watches the others eyes rake down his body and he whispers, " I do." He pulls Liam closer to him by his belt loops and kisses the others full bottom lip slowly, then pulling it between his teeth and sucking it lightly into his mouth. He pulls back from the kiss to skim his fingertips under the boys dirty t-shirt and licks his wet mouth.

Liam moans into the older boys mouth shuffling them backwards to the bed.

Zayn falls backwards onto the unmade bed, moans as his bare cock rubs against the front of the others pants. He unbuckles Liams pants with a soft growl.

Liam kisses down Zayn's neck as his fingers rest at Zayn's ribs gripping the boy like as if he'd disappear if he let him go.

Zayn murmurs softly, " Kicks these off for me Li."

Liam works off the pants quickly along with the underwear in no time.

Zayn hums happily and deepens their kiss as he runs his hands through Liam's short brown hair.

Liam presses his hips down on Zayn's as the kiss deepens.

Zayn thrusts up into Zayn's pelvis with a low groan.

Liam looks at Zayn for a moment before  
breathing out, "Fuck me."

Zayn's eyes widen for a moment before flipping them over and scurrying off the bed and to a random bag. He comes up with some massage oil and crawls back and in between Liam's legs. He opens the bottle, ready to pour some on his fingers before looks into Liam's brown eyes, " Sure?"

Liam nods vigorously, "Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

Zayn licks his suddenly dry lips and spreads the others legs wider, his hazel eyes intensely watching the others ass spread for him too. He pours the oil onto his fingers and circles Liams rim with his oiled middle finger.

Liam bits his lower lip shivering from the feeling of Zayn's finger.

The older boys hazel eyes flick to Liam's face but then down to the boys dusty pink entrance and he pushes his finger slowly, wanting the other to used to the feeling.

Liam's face pinches up in discomfort from the odd feeling, "Feels weird," he mumbles to himself.

" What? Never had a finger up your bum?" Zayn mutters teasingly as he starts pumping the finger in and out of Liam.

"Have you?" Liam shot back.

Zayn shrugs, " 'Course." He mumbles as he wraps Liams cock in a loose grip with his free hand, then Liam bucks his hips up into Zayn's palm.

Zayn quickly adds a second finger with his first, keeping a steady pace and he strokes over the younger boy quicker.

Liam closes his eyes moaning lowly.

Zayn smirks and his fingers slide out of the boy completely with a wet sound that has Zayn growing impossibly harder. He lines himself up with his boyfriends stretched hole and pushes all the way in. Once his hips are flush with the others he leans down on his elbows to kiss Liams closed eyelids carefully and he rocks his hips side to side while he touches the others cheeks softly with his thumbs.

Liam grips the sheets below him as he moves his own hips with Zayn's slowly.

Zayn leans his full weight onto the younger boy, caught up in everything that's happening. He starts thrusting in slowly, not wanting to hurt the other.

Liam brings a hand up to curl around Zayn's neck bring his lips to slot in place with Zayn's.

The raven haired boy moan deeply into the kiss, his hips stuttering but he soon finds a quicker pace as he starts searching for Liams prostate.

Liam's eyes pop open when Zayn hits a certain area, "There," he chokes out, "Do that again."

Zayn hits the same exact spot with force and he lets out a breath with every one of his thrusts.

It doesn't take long before Liam grabs himself jerking off and coming between them watching it splatter on both their stomaches and chest.

The other boys movements quickly become messy after that and he comes too,, right inside of Liam with a shout.

Liam pants as he kisses Zayn's neck, collarbone and chest leaving bruises all over.

Zayn rolls them over after he pulls out, Liam on his chest now and he smiles into Liam's shoulder.

"That was nice," Liam laughs, "I'd do it again."

Zayn chuckles against the other sweaty skin, " I love you."

"Love you too," Liam whispers.

Zayn nuzzles into the others shoulder, " You better. I keep you sane."

"That you do..." Liam looks at Zayn, "You're why I have it all, composure, happiness, love, and even faith." Liam whispers the last word like it's a secret that wasn't meant to be spoken.

Zayn looks up at him as a blush spreads over his cheeks. He pulls Liam down to kiss him until they're both breathless.

 

Harry stretches placing and arm around Louis, pulling him impossibly closer and Niall rolls his eyes at them but smiles fondly, "You know we should of dragged them out here or ran in one action."

Harry laughs shaking his head, "You're just worried about your bed being messed up."

"And rightfully so!" Niall exclaims before chugging down his beer.

Louis sips his beer and then presses his lips to the shell of Harry's ear, " We should have. I did tell Liam I'd get him back."

Niall moves closer, "Next time then?" He holds his bottle out to be clanked.

Louis clicks their bottles together, " Yes!"

"Ha ha! Cheers to that!"

Harry shakes his head smiling fondly at them, "Evil, you both are evil."

Louis pinches Harry's thigh and laughs, " You better not say anything to Liam about our plan."

"My lips are sealed."

" They better be!" Louis laughs even louder.

"Only for you," Harry promises.

Louis kisses him on the underside of his jaw and whispers, " Good."

Harry hums and stares up at the sky watching the sunset.

" So pretty innit?" Louis mumbles as he follows the curly headed boy's gaze.

"Yeah, it is," Harry nods. Niall snorts, "It's the same thing that happens everyday, nothing new."

Louis rolls his eyes and splashes Niall.

Niall splashes him back, "Wanker."

" You leave me and my husband alone." Louis smirks back.

"Mess with me and I'll steal that husband of yours," Niall winks at Harry.

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes, " Yea right."

"I'm sure Liam would help me," Niall mused.

" Don't you dare!" Louis shoots at the Irish boy with a shout. He dunks Niall's head underwater with an evil laugh.

Niall pushes himself up and grabs Louis, "Now I will dare!" He declares.

Louis squeaks, " Harry!"

Harry moves over removing Niall's hands from Louis' body.

Louis wiggles onto Harry's lap and pushes his wet fringe from his face, " Be afraid Niall! I will get you back."

"I'm scared just shakin' in me boots I tell ya!" Niall laughs.

The smallest boy splashes more water onto Niall's laughing face, " I love you, you shit."

Niall flops over to him not landing on him but by his side, "You better."

Louis shakes his head and he grins up at Harry.

Harry smiles back at him, "I think Niall would have an easier time taking you from me then vice versa."

"True, but you aren't a wanker, Harry," Niall replies winking up at him again.

Louis kisses Harry on the chin, " I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." Harry promises.

Niall makes gagging sounds as he grabs another beer from the carton.

" Hand me one." Louis coos still looking at Harry but still talking to Niall.

Niall grumbles, "Lazy ass wanker thinks I'm his beer bitch," but nevertheless get a beer for Louis.

Louis looks back at the Irish man and winks, " But you are."

Niall splashes him, "Where's me tip and cheap shot to take me back to yours then? I'm a beautiful man and I deserve to be treated as such! With a dash of slut," Niall nods to himself drinking his beer.

" Maybe later, Niall. I'm feeling a bit last today." Louis shrugs

"No good for nothing wanker. Only wants me beer but not me body," Niall grumbles.

Louis shakes his head, " I have a husband right here who can hear you, Niall! When we're alone, we'll talk." Louis jokes.

Harry rolls his eyes, "I'll leave." Niall snorts,

"The more the merrier! You haven't tried chatting me up for a threesome! I am hurt, and so so so alone."

" Go knock on Liam's and Zayn's door and ask." Louis shoots back.

"Great idea," Nial jolts up going back to house.

Harry watches him go, "Think he'll really ask?"

" I really do." Louis whispers to his husband with a huge smile over his face and Harry just laughs and kisses the top of Louis' head.

 

Niall bangs on his shared bedroom door, "Louis said I should ask for a threesome!"

Zayn looks at Liam with amused eyes, " You should have never put that in his head."

Niall walks in rolling his eyes and scrunching his nose at the smell in the room, "Well, Louis wasn't offering up himself and Harry, so I take what I can get."

Zayn pulls of the blankets covering both him and Liam and says, " We haven't agreed."

"It's my room too, ya asswipes," Niall replies already pushing his bed closer to theirs, "I'm taking my shower then bed. You two clean it up."

Zayn rolls his eyes and slips out from under Liam, then whispers to him," He won't stop until we say yes."

Liam rolls his eyes, "We'll have to find him someone."

" Like who? We don't know anyone in this town even though we've lived here for about four years." Zayn yawns.

"Exactly! We need to find him someone or he needs to find someone! He could tomorrow once Mari and Danny leave."

" Yea. We could take little Michael for a movie." Zayn says as he wipes them off with a napkin.

"We could," Liam nods.

" And then dinner?" Zayn shrugs.

"No, we can't let Marie's food go to waste. We'll have lunch do the stuff that needs to be done go watch a movie come back have dinner make sure everything is good then wait for Marie and Danny to return home."

Zayn shrugs his shoulders, turns off the lights and falls back onto Liam who's laid out on the bed.

"We should get clean sheets." Liam mumbles.

" Sleep first." Zayn mumbles back, his eyes already closing.

"Lazy," Liam teases but closes his eyes too.

Louis steps out of the pool as the air around them grows humid, " We should go inside."

Harry stands, "Yeah, let's go inside."

Louis scurries off into the dim house with drunken giggles falling from his lips.  
Harry follows him happily.

The small boy crashes into their bedroom but stops himself from falling onto their bed, " You don't like me wet and grip a and on our bed."

Harry nods, "Yep," he sits on the floor leaning back on the wall.

Louis looks over at him, " What are you doing, Harry styles?"

"Sitting on the floor."

Louis sits across from him, " Want to take a shower after Niall?"

"Yes, I do."

Louis leans forward a little and caresses the curly headed boys cheek, Harry leans into the touch, blushing.

Louis shakes his head fondly at the younger boy.

"Lou?"

" Yea Louis asks as he crawls a little closer to Harry.

"I kind of want to go home for a little while," Harry whispers.

" I do too." Louis says softly and crawls fully into Harry's lap.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis rubs Harry's arms, humming softly, " We can go visit if you'd like."

"Yeah, next time we get some down time," Harry nods, "We'll take for a bit. Buy train tickets," he laughs at that.

" But hopping trains is our thing!" Louis laughs with him.

"It could take us forever to get there and back," Harry laughs, "And it wouldn't be the same with our two grumps."

Louis nods his head against the olders' shoulder, " Yea."

"I think, Niall is out of the shower now," Harry whispers.

Louis shifts and stands, then gets some clothes for both of them with a towel.

Harry follows him while Niall walks back into the bedroom eyeing the sleeping couple with a soft smile. He pushes his bed back with theirs and climbs into bed.

Louis jumps in the shower then turns on the water.

Harry gets in after him enjoying the hot water that's already beginning to steam up the small bathroom.

Warm water beats down on Louis as he stands under the shower head, he slicks his hair back from his eyes and gives the other a bright smile, " Harry can we have sex?"

Harry eyes Louis, "Now?"

Louis hits Harry's chest and looks up at the younger boy, " Yes, silly."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks as he rubs his chest.

" I've stuck some fingers up there in the shower a couple times. Feels nice." Louis shrugs in nonchalance.

Harry slowly nods, "Alright, after our shower."  
Louis molds his body into Harry's, and presses his mouth to the others collarbone, " Ok, Harry."

"Consummating our marriage."

" Finally." Louis breathes.

Harry pecks a sweet kiss to his lips humming in agreement.

Louis stands on his toes a little to deepen the kiss.

Harry wraps his arms around the smaller boys waist pulling him in closer.

The small boys fingers curl into the warm skin of Harry's shoulders and he whimpers as his cock grows against the others hip and he slowly ruts into the boys hip bone, " I don't care if we don't make it to the bed." He whispers.

Harry laughs shaking his head an steps back grabbing a wash cloth and soap.

Louis whines a little bit, sticking his wet bottom lip out.

Harry rolls his eyes at the boy and begins to wash himself.

Louis sucks on his bottom lip while he watches his husband wash, his blue eyes flitting over every inch of Harry's wet body. He admires how much Harry's grown into a man. And even though he's 19 with slightly longer curls, Louis can always see that baby face he fell in love with on that train.

Harry finishes up and moves towards the blue eyed boy washing him.

Louis hums, " Gonna wash over my willy?"

"Only way to clean it," Harry replies and Louis shudders with those words but gives the other a nod.

Harry stops for a moment, "You alright?"

" Well I'm hard and you're about to wash ... that part." Louis rolls his eyes but smiles all the same.

Harry kiss his temple as he carefully washes Louis' cock, "Keep your mind somewhere...innocent then."

" I'll think of your baby goats." Louis whispers hoarsely.

Harry nods and moves on washing the rest of his lower half.  
Louis blows out a breath of air as Harry moves on and washes the rest of him.

Harry stands up, "All clean," he announces.

Louis rinses off quickly and jumps out of the shower and sprints to their room.

Harry laughs at Louis' movements. He dries off slowly and walks to the bedroom.

The twenty year old blue eyed boy already laid out on the bed, has two fingers stuffed inside of him, pumping slowly with a blessed out expression on his flushed face.

Harry looks at him for a moment as he slowly shuts the door.

Louis cracks an eye open and shudders from Harry's gaze.

Harry walks over to the bed and slowly climbs over top of Louis.

The bed dips slightly from Harry's weight and it changes the angle slightly as Louis pumps his fingers inside and he grazes a spot inside him and his cock feels like it's going to bust.

Harry brings one of his hands by Louis' head and and other wrapping around Louis' wrist stopping his movements and Louis whimpers softly and his hips twitch.

Harry slowly pulls Louis' wrist down watching his fingers slide out. Harry looks around, "Is there any...?"

" Next to the bed." Louis whispers.

Harry grabs the bottle slicking himself up, "Do I need to stretch you still?"

" No no just freaking-"

Harry slowly pushes into Louis cutting his sentence short.

Louis shivers as Harry's goes deep inside him. He wraps his loose feeling limbs around his boy and whimpers in his ear until Harry's bottomed out.

Harry waits a moment before he moves his hips picking up the pace as he goes.

Louis screams and moans loudly as Harry fucks into him, hitting his spot with every thrust, " Harry!"

Harry shushes him bringing his mouth to cover Louis.

Louis bites at the others mouth, his eyes slip closed and his thighs tighten around Harry's slim waist as his cock twitches a single time before coming hard against both of them.

Harry keeps going steadily until he comes deep inside and moaning Louis' name.

" Knew it." Louis whimpers out as he tries to move his hips.

Harry chuckles as he slips out of Louis and lays by his side.

Louis looks over at him, his expression peaceful but fucked out, " Thank you Harry Stlyes."

"My pleasure Louis Styles," Harry whispers and grabs Louis and bring him in so he's spooning him.

Louis smiles to himself and lets his eyes slip closed.

 

The next day the boys get up four of them still blissed from the night before while Niall makes jokes and sulks about. "Seriously, I need to get laid or kiss someone! Someone needs to love the Irish man!" Niall shouts as they walk to Marie's.

Zayn grabs the shouting man's face and gives him a wet kiss, " Shut up your old fool."

"Better than wet toast!" Niall laughs leaning on Zayn and looping an arm around Liam's waist waggling his eyebrows at him and puckering his lips.

Liam Just shakes his head, "Maybe in another life, Ni."

" Not even then." Zayn shakes his head and avoids Niall's gaze and Liam laughs at that.

Louis shakes his head at them while swinging Harry's hand and his between them.

Niall pouts, "Oh, surrounded by people and yet so alone."

Louis gives Niall a sad pout, " Well buy you some ice cream later."

"Gee, thanks mate."

Louis nods then looks over at Harry and plants a wet kiss to his cheek, much like Zayn had done with Niall.

Once they get to the house Marie is doing her usual flitting around and rambling about.

Michael is inside playing with toys as the boys come into the house for lunch.

" So what are you plans for today, boys?" Marie asks as she places bags near the entrances.

"Besides watch Michael?" Harry looks at the others, "No clue."

Marie nods along to his answer while Louis shrugs too and goes over to Michael and picks him up.

Marie starts rambling, " Liam and Louis I'm sure you'll be able to keep Michael fed and alive." Then she looks at Niall, " Don't eat my baby, Niall. I love you but I'll beat you with a sac of potatoes."

"Threatening to beat an Irish man to death with the almightly savor food!?" Niall laughs. He wipes away his laugher tears holding his stomach, "That's just wrong, but I won't eat Michael promise, toddlers aren't on my diet, anyways."

"You're on a diet?" Liam asks him amused.

Louis bounces Micheal on his hip and Micheal makes spit bubbles with his slobbery mouth and he mumbles," Louuu."

"And that is why they aren't my diet," Niall says scrunching his nose.

Zayn shakes his head as Danny comes bounding into the house, " Boys-"

" Danny we're men now." Zayn mumbles as he sips on his lemonade.

Danny gives him a look, " I'll put you out on your ass, Zayn."

Zayn gives him a small smile as he rolls his eyes.

Niall laughs, "You just got told." Liam shakes his head and pats Zayn's shoulder as he passes him.

Danny laughs with Niall and Louis hands his son to him and Michael bounces in his father's arms.

" Look at ya! Grown up haven't you!"Danny looks at his son with a proud expression.

And in response Michael screams loudly and gives his dad a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

Then Danny just laughs and pats the three year old on the back before giving him back to Louis.

"Screamer that one is," Niall mumbles fondly.

Harry makes faces at Michael and Louis and Louis watches him with a smile on his thin lips too while Danny and Marie get ready to leave.

The older woman yells out, " Y'all be good and keep him in one piece!" And then she's out to the car, so happy she's getting time with her husband, she forget to give her kid a kiss goodbye.

Liam claps his hands together, "Alright, let's eat get to work, then fun."

Louis gives Micheal to Harry, " You're in charge of watching the babies." He gives the curly headed boy a fleeting kiss on the mouth before scurrying to the backyard and the garden.  
Niall follows after Louis.

Harry looks at Michael, "Let's go play with goats!"

Micheal looks at him shocked for a moment, " Lou kissed you on the mouth!"

"Yep, now to the goats."

" Why?" Michael demands, an sad look on his face.

"Why? Because I take care of the goats," Harry replies leaving the house with Michael in his arms.

" Why did Uncle Lou kiss you on the lips, Uncle Harry?" Michael gets out after he burps.

Harry shrugs, "Cause he can."

" Daddy doesn't kiss momma." Michael says with a thoughtful expression, " Do I get kisses? I like kisses." Micheal giggles and starts bouncing in Harry's arms, " Momma gives me kisses on my tummy lots and evens my cheeks."  
Harry smack a kiss to the boys cheek.

Michael screams loudly, joyfully and calls to the others, " Leeyum and Zayn! Kisses for everyone!" The little boy says, then he kisses Harry's cheek with saliva covered lips.

Liam pauses on his way to the barn looking over at Harry still holding Michael at the entrance of the goat pin.

" I want to give kiss!" Michael screams.

Zayn looks over at him with raised eyebrows, " You're not going to have a voice if you keep screaming like that, squirt."

Michael covers his mouth with both hands, " Then I can't talk to momma or daddy or Leeyum or Zayn or Harry or Niall or Louis anymore." He whispers, looking like he's close to tears.

"Look what you've done! You've upset him," Harry scolds, "It's ok Michael your voice won't go away."

Michael hurries his chubby face in Harry's shoulder's and gives a sigh of relief, then Harry steps into the pin, "Want to help brush the goats?"

" Yes!" The little boy whispers happily.

Harry puts him down and hands him a brush,  
"Alright!" Harry grabs himself a brush and leads Michael over to the baby goats.

After a few failed attempts with the little one hitting the goats on the head and the goats wailing and running from the toddler, Michael gets it and brushes them softly.

Harry praises him as he works on feeding the goats.

Soon after they've finished working, they walk to the movies with Michael holding Harry's and Zayns hands as they walk.

"We don't come down here enough," Niall says looking around the area. Harry nods in agreement.

They walks to the cash register, a girl with a twinkie in her mouth stands behind it. She's curvy with big hips but a small waist, she has a flat stomach and dark chestnut colored hair, " Yes?"

Liam looks at her for a moment, "Uh, what movie are we seeing guys?" he asks as he turns looking at them.

She finishes her Twinkie while she waits then all's over her shoulder, " Bob get me one of those puddin' pops. Lots of people have been talking about them."

A man's voice sounds behind the painted wall, " They're for the costumers, Sam!"

The brunette huffs while Louis shakes his head at the whole ordeal he looks down at Micheal and then the lists if movies, " Maybe, Robocop?"

"How about something kid friendly, Lou," Liam shakes his head.

" Teen Wolf Too?" Zayn offers.

Liam looks to the girl, "What child friendly movies are available?"

She looks over the cashier and at the little three year old and then looks at Liam, " Monster Squad is PG and just came out. Saw it with my ex and his kid, just last week." She grins widely.

Liam nods, "Alright, that then. Five adult one toddler er kid?"

She nods and rings them up and looks up at Niall. She hands five tickets to Liam and then pauses to write her number on the back of the last ticket.

Then she gives it to Niall with a wink and her grins seems to double in size," My name's Sam."

Niall blinks at her and gives her a smile, "You sure? Name tag says Tammy," Niall walks away catching up with his group.

Zayn raises his eyebrows at the Irish man and then picks Michael up and mumbles to Liam as they walk into the dimmed theater, " This sounds like a horror movie."

"If it is I'll take Michael out and we'll go to a park."

Louis sighs and leads Harry to some empty seats and calls softly the Irish man, " We didn't get food! Niall go get food before the movie starts!"

Niall grabs Harry's hand, "Come on I can't carry everything." He says as Liam hands him the movie and drags them out to the main room.

" Come back for more?" Sam asks as she pops some fresh gum into her mouth while her dark green eyes are locked onto the boys

"For food, yeah," Niall nods, "Harry you think two large popcorns will feed us all?"

" No definitely get three large popcorn. They like to cheat you because of the size you paid for. And get some gummy candies for the kid, that'll keep him quiet for most of the movie." Sam says as she pops her gum and rings the food she just said up, "$ 21.45." She mumbles, looking between the two.

Harry shrugs as Niall hands her the money, "Not like you won't eat it all anyways." Niall laughs in agreement.

" My friends say the exact same thing to me!" The girl shakes her head and her messy hair moves around her shoulders, " But I tell them I'm a growing girl. "

"Right!?" Niall laughs.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Um, can you get the popcorn now? Oh, and bottled water."

" We have beer too if you're over 18." Sam grins too as she watches Niall laugh.

"No, we've got a little one around," Harry reminds her.

Sam opens her mouth then closes it as she begins to make their order, " Is that you all's kid?"

"No, we're babysitting," Niall laughs while Harry stares at her like she's mental.

Sam slides over a bucket of the buttery stuff and looks at Niall, " What's your name?"

"Lazy potato," Niall smiles handing a bucket to Harry.

" Seems fitting." Marie laughs into her hand.

"Thank ya." Niall says.

Harry clears his throat, "Water?"

The girl behind the counter gives Harry the water then she says to Niall, " Call me later, Lazy Potato."

Niall shrugs taking the other two buckets as he and Harry make there way back to their group.

Zayn looks up at them as they sit down and bounces the three year old that's in his lap, " That took a while."

"Chatty girl," Niall shrugs.

" She looked interested." Zayn comments before he grabs the gummies from Niall and opens them, popping a few into his mouth, not knowing they were for Michael.

Niall shrugs, "Eh."

Zayn eats the rest of the gummies, " Hey can someone go get me some more. I love these little gummy candies."

The toddler climbs in Niall's lap and starts talking loudly even as the movie starts, " Uncle Niall!" He giggles.

"Shh, little man, movie time mean quiet time. Zayn, if you want more go get it yourself," Niall takes out the left over money.

Zayn shakes his head and starts eating some popcorn.

Michael whispers loudly, " I want a kiss"

Niall pecks a kiss to his forehead.

" No! Uncle Niall!" Micheal shouts.

Zayn shushes the little one and feeds him some popcorn. The toddler quiets instantly, knawing on the buttered treat with a grin.

Niall digs his hand into a bucket eating away happily.

Half an hour later, the movie ends and Louis jumps up and stretches, " That was a good one."  
Liam yawns stretching in his chair, "Who wants to go to the park?"

" Not me." Zayn says as he runs a hand through his hair.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Michael?"

The toddler is asleep in Niall's lap, drooling on hid short sleeved t-shirt.

"We should just head back to Marie's." Harry says.

"Alright, then. Let's get going." Liam nods.

Louis stands and hooks his arms with his husband as they start walking out of their assigned theatre.

Niall holds onto Michael as he follows out behind the married couple but in front of the other couple.

Once they get to Marie's house, Michael is barely awake and he's crying softly.

Liam takes Michael from Niall's arms, "Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

" Maybe his nappie is dirty?" Louis asks while Micheal cries harder onto Liams shirt.

Liam takes Michael up to his room undressing him. He takes off the nappy and clean the boy up before putting on another.

Michael quiets during the process as he sticks his thumb on his mouth, his dark eyelashes flutter against his tearstained cheeks.

Liam gently takes the thumb out of the boys mouth, "Big boys don't suck on their thumbs."

The toddler's bottom lip wobbles at that, but Liam pick him back up and walks back to the other guys.

Louis has his head in Harry's lap as they talk and Zayn is looking at what Marie left for dinner.

Niall plays with the ticket in his fingers watching Zayn, "What she leave?"

" Barbeque chicken and potato salad."

"Yum," Niall smiles.

" I love potato salad." Zayn mumbles to himself.

"Gross," Liam whispers.

Michael squirms out of Liam's hold and runs to where Louis and Harry are sitting on the couch.  
Liam laughs. Harry smiles and opens his arms for the young boy.

Michael jumps in them quickly and sticks his thumb right back in his mouth with a hum.  
Liam looks over at Michael, "No thumb in your mouth."

The toddler pulls the appendage out reluctantly and Harry pats Michaels back.

Louis shakes his head at Liam, " Nothing wrong with suckin on things. You know that of all people, Liam."

Liam glares at Louis, "Shush, Lou."

The small boy just laughs loudly.

Liam throws a pillow at Louis. Harry shakes his head, "Don't throw things at him! So rude."

Louis smirks as he puts the pillow under his chin, " Tell him!"

"No more throwing things. You'll teach Michael bad habits?"

Zayn nods as he gets out plates, " Put the little one in the high chair."

Harry nods getting off the couch without jolsting Louis' head. He takes Michael to the highchair setting him in it.

Louis stands and sits down at the table while Michael beats on his high chair with a grin on his face and hos thumb in his mouth, momentarily forgetting Liam's words.

Liam comes in plucking the little boys thumb from his mouth, "No thumb." He says as he sat down next to him. Niall bounces in with a grin sitting down on the other side of the highchair.

The toddler pouts again, his lip wobbling and he kicks his legs out defiantly.The three year old glares at the brown haired boy with his amber eyes.

Liam looks at Michael calmly, "Don't pout."  
Michael sticks his tongue out then pops his thumbs back in his mouth with a satisfied whine.

" Just let him be, Li." Zayn mumbles as he sets out everyone a plates and drinks in front of them. He pulls the meat off the bone for Michael along with smashing the potatoes more in the potato salad so the toddler can eat it.

Liam shakes his head removing the thumb again, "No, baby suck on thumbs. Not big boys." Liam replies.

" Momma calls me baby boy." Michael mumbles as he starts picking up his food with his fingers.

Liam rolls his eyes, "No thumb sucking."

" Leeyum." Michael sighs out loudly and Louis laughs at the boys actions.

"Michael," Liam sighs at him.

Michael beats on his high chair again, " Stop it!"

Liam stares at the younger boy unaffected. Niall lightly pinches Michael, "Hey, you don't want your teeth looking funny do ya?"

" I want my binky." Michael mumbles instead and picks up some chicken to eat it.

"You're too big for a binky, buddy," Niall replies. Niall looks over Louis for help.

Louis shakes his head, " Maybe he's teething."

Liam looks at Louis, "Think we should say something to Marie? I mean you and I both grew up around kids."

" Check his teeth first." Louis nods.

Liam nods, "After dinner."

Zayn grimaces but continues to eat without commenting.

Liam looks over at Zayn, "What's the face for?"

" Kids are weird." He shrugs, after he's swallowed his mouthful.

Michael kicks his legs again and points at zayn with his dirty little finger " I'm a kid!"

Liam and Niall laugh at Michael's actions. Harry shakes his head, "Look what you've done, Zayn."

Zayn shrugs again, stuffing some of the potato salad into his mouth.

They eat dinner mostly in peace. Once everyone is done Liam start cleaning up, "Lou, check his mouth, yeah?"

Louis cleans his hands and taps the toddler on the chin.

Michael squirms, still in his chair but opens his mouth anyway and Louis feels towards the back of Michael's mouth. When the three year old flinches, Louis sighs and pulls his finger out then nods, " Yea. He needs something to chew on. He's quiet not but he won't be in a few."  
"What should we use for his teething? Think they have anything for that?" Liam asks from his spot at the sink.

" We should send someone out to get something from the store." Louis comments as he walks to Liam and peers over the younger boys shoulder.

"Send Niall and Harry even Zayn if necessary."

" So I have to be left alone with ya? " The small boy shakes his head, " Harry and I can go."

"No love!" Liam shouts jokingly.

" Shut up, Liam." Louis runs to Harry and tells him to put on his shoes.

Harry nods shoving on his shoes. Niall gives Louis the left over money from earlier.

" I've changed my mind." Louis says to Niall, " You're coming out with us."

"Why!?"

" Liam and Zayn need to feel like a real domestic like family they keep wishin for." He says to Niall and taps his foot, " a Hurry up."

"I would stayed out of the way Niall grumbled as he reluctantly put on his shoes with a scowl on his face.

" Liar." Louis skips to the front of the house with a grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes Niall walks over to Louis behind Harry who is already reaching for Louis' hand.

Without much thought, Louis' clasps their hands together, then they start down the dry hill and begin for the store.

Niall lags behind them watching them swings their hands together until they got close to the shopping area dropping hands at the first sight of a person.

Even though it's routine by now, Louis scowls whenever he sees a person within a couple miles from them. His usually happy expressions become pinched and closed off and it shows in his personality.

Louis stuffs his hands in his pockets, to keep from reaching mg for his husbands hand but he gives him a fond smile anyway, " We should get a few things for the house. Like detergent so I can clean Carlos. You know, he's been sitting on our bed for the longest. Smelling like dirt and /train/."

"He smells like an old home to me," Harry shrugs, "He holds a memory that is very dear to me, but if you want him cleaned we'll get him clean, Lou," Harry says softly.

Smiling just as soft, Louis nudges him with his hip, " Never mind."

Harry turns hiding his smile. Niall looks up, "So what we looking for?"

The sun is in his blue eyes when he looks back at the Irish man, but Louis shrugs his shoulders and turn a back around, " Teething rings and home stuff."

Niall nods, "Alright."

" So who was that broad that was hitting on you at the theater? With the messy black hair a twinkie..." Louis pulls Niall up to stand with them, a forced smile spread over his cheeks.

Niall shrugs, "Just some chick."

With a shrugs of his shoulders, Louis rubs his scruffy cheeks, " I think I need a shave."

Harry looks at him, "I kinda like it."

Their favorite store comes into focus and Louis blushes, then whispers, " Stop making me want to kiss you."

Harry leans down whispering, "Never, I like your kisses."

Louis giggles softly, his happy mood using turning genuine, so he whispers back, " I like your kisses too. I like your everything."

Harry smiles wide, "Good."

They all walk into the well conditioned store.

"Alright" Niall breathes, "To the baby stuff."

" Do you ever think we'll have babies to call our own?" Louis leans close to Harry, waiting for the answer.

"Honestly? No, I don't think so."

The older leans away then to focus on the objects they pass.

Harry sighs walking silently beside him. As they walked on Niall slipped away to go to the candy aisle.

At the sight of plastic and different colored teething rings, Louis stops and picks up a few to read the labels.

Harry looks around, "Where did Niall go?"

" Off somewhere." Louis mutters down at the package in his hand.

Niall finds the gummies from the movie theater grabbing a few bags thinking of Zayn. He starts looking at the candy bars mumbling to himself.

Louis keeps the rings he likes in his hand and mumbles to Harry, " I wanted babies."

"I can't have babies and neither can you," Harry replies.

" Wanted. " The smaller whispers, " I don't know what this-what my whole purpose of being a man and a husband." The older boy is yelling frantically now, shaking with tears running down his face but he doesn't look Harry, " What is my purpose of I can't even give you-us, children. It's what I've been taught from birth and I can't do it."

Harry looks at Louis, "I know it's hard to disregard what you were raised to believe in, but you aren't here on this earth just to make babies."

" I don't know what I want anymore." Louis shakes as he wipes his cheeks.

"You can always go home," Harry whispers.

Louis turns to him then and yella, " I don't want to go home. You're mine and I'm yours." He throws the packages out of his hand and storms or of the store and past the shocked shoppers.

Harry picks up the things and finds Niall. They pay for everything and leave the store.

They set on walking back to Marie's looking around for Louis as the leave the shopping center.

But Louis' at home, wiping away his tears and cleaning the house up.

Harry and Niall arrive back at Marie's. Harry walks in looking at Liam and Zayn, "Is Louis here?"

" No." Zayn mutters as he's looking for a jug of apple juice.

"Oh," is all Harry says as he slumps down on the couch.

Zayn looks over at the curly headed boy with a furrow to his brow, " Why?"

"Why, kind of fought? Or he yelled and ran off anyways."

" Have you checked the house?" Zayn wonder as he starts his search again.

In Liam's arms, Michael squeals with joy and pokes the man's cheek.

Liam laughs at the boy. Niall brings over the bag with the teething rings. He takes one out and takes off the tags.

Liam watches his wash it off and put it in the freezer for a bit." Niall nods looking confused but doesn't question Liam.

" Harry?" Zayn questions again once he's found what he was looking for

"Hmm? Oh, no sorry I didn't."

" Then maybe you should check there." Zayn tells him slowly.

Harry shrugs, "No, I'll let him be alone so I don't say the wrong thing again."

So with a twist of his mouth, Zayn pours some apple juice into the green sippy cup and then pours some cold water the rest of the way.

Niall plops down next Harry ruffling his hair.  
Zayn brings Michael the green cup and sits next to Liam while the toddler joyfully sips at his watered down Apple juice and Liam smiles at him.

Then Zayn crosses his eyes .

"That's attractive," Liam laughs.

" I'm an attractive man." Zayn shrugs, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"Eh," Liam shrugs but a smile creeps on his face.

" You know you love me." Zayn shrugs again as he eyes Liam.

"Only on Mondays."

" Well damn." Zayn whispers fondly.

Liam just laughs lightly, "Yep."

Zayn grabs Michael from Liam's lap and put the giggling toddler into his own lap

"Excuse, you sir," Liam says mocks offended.

" Sir!" Michael shrieks.

Liam points to the child, "See."

Zayn shakes his head as the front door of the giant house opens and a clear choice sounds, " Hey boys." Louis walks through the doorway and sits on the for and features for Michael to come.

The toodler hops off if Zayn and saddles to Louis with a giggle, Lou!"  
his curls.

Liam looks Louis over keeping his mouth shut as he looks over at Harry who is looking down at the ground and leaning on Niall allowing him to play with his hair.

Zayn clears his throat, " Little mouse."

Louis glares at the raven haired boy but Michael quickly takes his attention again.

Liam sighs and gets up getting out the teething ring. He nugdes Louis with it so he could take it.

Louis takes it with a nod, " Harry?" He looks at his husband with a hopeful expression.

Harry doesn't reply. Niall looks over at Louis, "Shh, he's sleeping."

So Louis looks back at Michael and continues to play with him.

The next few hours tick away slowly.

Michael is sleeping in Louis' arms and Louis looks at the click with a yawn, " Marie should be on her way..." He stands, stumbling slightly with Micheal in his arms.

Liam is up and steadying Louis, "Going to put him in bed now?"

" Yes." Louis murmurs and begins walking but stops, " Liam, help me please?" The older boys even shocked himself with how nicely he's talking to Liam.

Liam nods following Louis to Michael's room. He turns on the light as they walk in.

Louis lays him in his little bed, " They're cute and treasures but I'm glad I married a man...."

Liam tilts his head, "I've always wanted one. I still do," Liam replies.

" You'd make a great father." Louis murmurs softly, almost it himself.

Liam frowns for a second, "Maybe."

Louis sighs and walks out of the room, down the stairs and into the seat next to Harry.

Harry is awake now just staring at the ground not saying anything.

Louis reaches for the others hand and brings it into his lap. He starts playing with Harry's fingers, " I'm sorry I yelled, Harry. That wasn't kind."

Harry takes his hand back from Louis grip, only shrugging in response.

Louis nods his head and folds his hands in his lap, across from them Zayn rolls his eyes.  
Liam swats at Zayn's shoulder catching his eye roll.

" This is ridiculous." Zayn mutters.

Liam nods and sits down next to Zayn.

Niall walks over with another bag plopping down on Zayn's lap and placing his legs on Liam's, "I forgot, but I got these for ya," Niall produces the gummies.

" He will get his threesome Liam." The hazel eyed boy mutters as he excitedly opens the plastic bagn

Liam chuckles lowly as Niall beams, "So, that's the trick? Do something nice for someone."

Shaking his head, Zayn corrects him, " If you do something nice for me."

"Oh, ok. I'll keep that in mind from now on."

Zayn shrugs, " Sure."

It hits midnight and Liam head shoots up when he hears car doors shut.

Marie stumbles in, giggling in her heels, " Boys!l" she yells.

"Hello, Marie," Liam greets.

Niall smiles at her, "Miss Marie."

The front door opens again as some random men carry in loads and loads of boxes.

Danny shuffles in, a worn expression over his features then he gives them they're pay. The older man wraps a muscled arm around his wife and leads her upstairs calling back to them, " You can see yourself out and thanks."

"Welcome," Liam says. Harry and Niall are already out the door as Liam walks out seeing them a few feet away.

Louis and Zayn hang back, the raven haired boy speaking to Louis slowly.

Once home Harry follows Niall into the bedroom. Niall doesn't object or comment when Harry climbs into bed with him and curl up around him.

Liam walks in sighing deeply, but doesn't comment on it either as he gets into bed.

Louis nibbles on his lower lip while he undressed and climbs into his empty bed. He sighs and stretches fully the puts Carlos on his chest.

The big Brown bear is a bit dirty but it does smell a lot like some and familiarity and Louis nods, thankful Harry had somehow changed his mind.

He falls asleep easily, not really worried about his husband or the other boys.

Liam waits for Zayn before getting comfortable in bed.

Zayn spoons the other boy easily, falling asleep almost as soon as his eyes close.

The next morning Liam felt a hand that wasn't his own or Zayn's on his face. Sitting up he followed the now fallen hand back to it's body, Harry.

Liam shakes his head fighting a smile and Zayn grumbles in his sleep.

Liam slides back down turning to face Zayn as he nuzzles his head into the crook of his's neck.  
" Its early, go back to sleep." Zayn mumbles, his voice rough and hoarse from sleep while he tries to fight a smile.

Liam wiggles his body closer, "Just trying to get comfrotable," he whispers.

" Right." Zayn nods, chuckling softly.

"I am, now shush," Liam whipsers nipping at the skin under his lips.

" I'd like to kick the other two out." Zayn mutters as he runs a hand down Liam's side, then settles over his thigh and squeezes it.

"Hmm, we can't always get what we want," Liam laughs.

" Shush."

Liam kiss his neck still laughing.

Light starts filtering in through the window, but Zayn closes his eyes again, sleep on his mind.  
Harry wakes up with Niall in his arms confused for a few moments before remembering last night. Sighing he slides out bed careful not to wake anyone.

Harry goes into the living room looking at the books in the bookshelf. He settles on the smallest book on the shelf going over to the couch.

The hazel eyes boy doesn't stay asleep for long, do reluctantly he wakes up and trudges into the kitchen.

"Hey," Harry yawns walking into the kitchen.

" Sup." Zayn mutters as he rifles through the fridge and Harry grabs a poptart from the pantry easting it silently.

After minutes of looking for something to himself, Zayn settles on toast. He fixes it, then butters and puts jelly on the crisp pieces of bread.

Harry watches him while he eats, "Do you think you and Liam will ever have kids?"

" Maybe. I'm sure he wants some." Zayn mutters, " We just have to find a way to get them."

Harry nods.

Zayn watches the curly headed boy as he eats.  
Harry gives Zayn a small smile.

Zayn smirks back, " Li's still asleep?"

"Yeah?"

Zayn pushes off the counter and walks back to where the other two boys are," Rise and shine, boys."

Niall throws a pillow at the voice and moves over to Liam wrapping his limbs around him.

Zayn crunches on his toast later. He rolls his eyes and counties speaking after he's swallowed, " We need to get up and showers taken because no one took them yesterday."

"Go take yer damn shower then. I'll keep Liam safe and warm," Niall grumbles.

" I'll make you breakfast, you little Irish man." Zayn prompts.

"I've got Harry for that," Niall replies.

" I'll even give you a kiss..." zayn smirks, amused by their conversation.

Niall snuggles more into Liam, "You already told me I get me threesome. Come up with something better."

The raven haired boy just rolls his eyes then and moves to the bathroom.

Niall laughs, "Got rid of him."

Zayn showers quickly as Louis sleeps on.  
Harry finishes his food and gets up going to his room gathering up his change of clothes.

The small boy under the bear, hardly even makes a sound.

Harry walks out of the room going back to living room waiting his turn for the shower.

Zayn takes his time and about ten minutes later, he's put of the shower and flopping onto his bed, wet and naked and spread out over top the other two.

Harry walks into the shower. "Get your wet ass off of me!" Niall shouts then burst into laughter. Liam grumbles and shifts in his sleep.

Zayn wiggles around on them, laughter bubbling from his chest.

Niall pinches at Zayn, "Ye wet dawg."

Zayn just laughs even more and Liam moves away from both of them, "So loud," he grumbles.

The raven hired boy just kisses him on the mouth, " Shh.

"You shush," Liam replies.

Zayn wiggled his wet body fully onto Liam then.

"No, you're all wet and not the good kind," Liam complains.

" We can make it the good kind..." Zayn whispers.

"Maybe later tonight."

" Harry's going to have to suck it up then." Zayn smirks.

"Or the couch," Liam shrugs.

" With Niall sleeping over him."

"What about that threesome?" Liam jokes.

" Nah." Zayn murmurs.

Liam laughs at that. Niall rolls over pressing him close, "Rude."

Zayn wiggles again agitated with Niall.

"Trying to wiggle meee away!?" Niall laughs.

" Yes." Zayn mutters.

"Well, you can't ya asshole."

The raven haired boy rolls his eyes then sighs, " I know."

"Don't act like that! You love me!"

" I've never said that!" Zayn groans against Liam's temple.

"You don't have to. I just know," Niall muses.

" You don't know anythin."

"I know plenty!"

" Like what?" Zayn wonders.

"Like you want me to leave the room so you can have private time with Liam."

" And you're still here....." Zayn grumbles.

"Just I know it doesn't mean I need to pay any mind to it."

The raven haired boy rolls his eyes then sighs.  
Niall pecks a kiss on Zayn's cheek, "I'll go take my shower now. I think I heard the water stop runnin'," Niall gets up grabbing his things.

" Mhmm." Zayn moves off of Liam, staring where Niall just was.

Once Niall leaves the room Liam looks over at Zayn, "Morning."

" Good morning." Zayn rumbles back. He stands, cleans then locks their bedroom door.

Liam stays in bed watching him, "Is that to keep me in or others out?"

" Both. I'm taking you captive." Zayn shrugs as he straddles Liam.

"Oh?"

His thumbs start kneading into the others back, massaging slowly, " Yep."

Zayn looks down at Liam with a smirks and he rubs the others chest with both hands, " Yep."

Liam rolls his hands resting his hands on Zayn's wrists.

Zayn cocks his head to the side , " Do we have a day off today?"

"Not that I'm aware of. You could always call or have one of the boys call and ask."

The clock on their bedroom ticks away, showing that it's only ten in the morning when Zayn looks at it, " I'll call her after."

"After what?" Liam asks innocently.

Zayn leans down a little, his wrists pressing more firmly into the others hands but he whispers, " Whatever you want to happen."

Liam lays there thinking, drumming his fingers on Zayn's wrist, "Hmmm."

Zayn leans further down so that his lips brush the shell of the others ear.

Liam shivers at that, but jokes, "What I wanted that threesome?"

" Not that..." Zayn breathes and then he pulls back at him as he gives an inquisitive look, " Do you?"

Liam burst into laughter, "No, no I don't. One man is enough for me."

Smiling at that, Zayn taps the boys chest again, " Good."

Liam leans up pecking a kiss to Zayn's chin.

Zayn smiles even wider then fits their mouth together and starts grind his hips down over Liam's cock.

"We agreed later tonight," Liam mumbles his lips still on the others.

" Must've forgotten." Zayn smirks but still his hips all the same.

"Liar."

Zayn quietly laughs and then leans back, his wrists still clasped in Liams grip.

Liam rolls his eyes and smiles up at Zayn.

As he's gazing at Liam's lips, Zayn leans back down and brushes his lips over them.

Liam pushes up slightly kissing Zayn fully.

Zayn moans in his mouth from the force, but keeps his wrists still in Liams hands, liking the feel of him being unable to move.

Liam sits up slowly. As he gets's upright he slowly start pushing Zayn down.

Zayn's legs strain, he softly whimpers but eventually gets his legs around the others waist.

Once Zayn's back hits the mattress Liam moves his hand still holding Zayn's wrist over his head as leans down kissing him again.

The older boy makes a frustrated sound as he tries to move upward even more but he can't from Liam's hold.

Liam smiles at that, "Can't move?" he teases lowering his lips to leaves wet kisses on Zayn's chest.

Shuddering Zayn snaps, " Of fucking course not."

"Hmmm," Liam replies licking at one of Zayn's nipples.

The raven haired boy bucks up into the gesture, shocked but quickly becoming aroused.

Liam laughs his warm breath falling onto Zayn's tan skin as he sucks on the sensitive skin.

Zayn squirms, his hazel eyes right on Liam's moving head and pinks tongue that's poking out, " Tonight." He pants." I thought this was tonight."

"No one said this is going anywhere," Liam replies moving over to the other nipple, "and doesn't mean I don't get to touch you."

Zayn shivers at that and his lips become a thin line.

Liam looks up at Zayn making a popping sound as his lips detach from the olders boy skin. He gives a lazy grin and rest his head on Zayn's chest.

The raven haired boys hearts beating fast and he tries to calm his breathing as much as he can.

Liam lets go of Zayn's wrist and moves them to rest on Zayn's side comfortably.

Zayn squirms as Liam's body rests on his hard and naked cock but he brings his hands to run through the others hair anyway.

"We should make that call."

" You should let me up then." Zayn whispers, so Liam gives his chest on last kiss before rolling off of him.

After he pulls shorts on over his boner, Zayn leaves the room and calls Marie on their house phone.

She picks up after the fourth ring, so the raven haired man asks if they can have a day off. Even when her voice sounds sad she complies and starts to ramble about her night so Zayn just hangs up after he mumbles a quick thank you.

Niall steps out of the shower walking past Zayn, "Where's me breakfast?" he jokes, mostly.

" We're off today." Zayn answers while he moves into the kitchen to pull out a box of poptarts then hands it to Niall.

Niall takes it and smiles, "Yes! Day off!" He turns to Harry who is eating a muffin. Harrry shakes his head smiling some. Niall shrugs eating his poptarts quickly before venturing to Louis' room hoping on the bed without a care in the world watching the sleeping boy.

Zayn rolls his eyes and walks back into his room with a library for Liam and lays down to the brown eyed boy.

Liam stretches and looks at Zayn.

" Poptarts." Zayn mumbles as he puts the package onto Liams package.

"Why thanks," Liam whispers and Zayn nods.

"I'm glad we don't fight."

" Why's that?" Zayn murmurs as he watches the ceiling.

"Because we wouldn't be silent. We'd probably yell and how knows what."

" Probably." Zayn laughs, " They're so quiet. "

"They are. Suffering in silence. Could be worse."

" I don't understand why." Zayn shrugs.

"Why what?"

" They're fighting." Zayn says as he looks over at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, same."

Zayn nods again.

Liam eats his poptarts, "How long you think they'll last without talking?"

" Not very long." Zayn mumbles, " Lou is seems like the needy type."

"I don't Harry seems set to stay silent."

Zayn shrugs, " He's stubborn."

"Mhmm."

" Mhmm." Zayn imitates.

Liam finishes his poptarts, "So? No work?"

" We have a day off!" Zayn says excitedly.

Liam laughs, "Oh, dear how I love you."

Zayn blushes and turns his face away from the other boy with a light murmur of, " Awh."

Liam gives him a kiss, "Yeah, yeah."

Zayn ruffles Liam's short hair and Liam smiles at him.

Louis districts in his bed, still asleep.  
Niall pokes at the sleeping boy laughing to himself.

Louis peeks an eye open at the living boy, " Niall?"

"Hey, Louis," Niall smiles.

" Hi." Louis whispers softly.

"How's it going?"

" Just a little hungry. And I smell like earth." Louis shrugs with a wrinkle of his nose, " How's it going with you?"

"No, work today so that's nice. Liam and Zayn kicked me out of the room, so I joined you in bed."

Louis scoots over some, " Lay with me?"

Niall looks at him for a second before laying by Louis, "Yeah, of course."

Louis stays silent then Niall pulls Louis close, "Me poor baby," he lightly teases.

" Why am I poor?" Louis mumbles as hrs pulled.

"Because you're already being miserable and it hasn't even been 24 hours."

"....Not miserable." Louis says.

Niall rolls his eyes, "You are too. How about we go out? Just you and me."

" Sure." Louis smiles and stands. He grabs some clothes and skips out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Niall laughs and heads out sitting on the porch after grabbing money and yelling at the bedroom door to inform the happy couple.

Louis cleans quickly and as he's walking out of the door he calls to Harry, " See you later, Harry Stlyes!" He skips out then and closes the door, " I'm ready Niall."

Niall gives him a look and rolls his eyes, "C'mon."

Louis rolls his eyes back at the boy, " Where to ?"

"Anywhere? We can just walk for all I care."

Louis starts pulling him towards the park, " I want to swing!"

Niall laughs as he's being pulled objecting none to the fun idea.

" I haven't been swung in about five years Niall!" The blue eyed boy exclaims loudly as they get to nearby park.

"Yeah, well we've worked most of our years away."

" We're still young!" Louis says as he sits on a swing and he looks towards the skies with a huge smile on his lips.

"That we are Louis!" Niall jumps on the swing beside Louis', "Young, stupid and loud!"

Louis starts to pump the swing back and forth with his legs. The creaky, strictly old thing moves with him though and he laughably loudly, " That's how it's done, Niall." He whispers happily to the Irish man.

Niall stays standing on his own swing swaying back and fourth, "Yeah, Louis it is," Niall grins.

Louis giggles freely as he swings higher and higher.

Niall watches Louis shaking his head smiling fondly, "You're a child at heart."

Louis takes his bright eyes from the sky to look at the other and his smile softens, " Thanks."

"Welcome."

Louis laughs again, enjoying the feel of wind on his face, " We should go get something to eat after this."

"Works for me!" Niall shouts laughing.

" Maybe that new McDonald's place they just opened here. Or maybe we should stick to the Ireland roots and go to Wimpy..." Louis shrugs.

"I don't care where. It's a whaever to me, mate."

" Of course." Louis groans loudly.

"What?" Niall laughs.

Louis jumps off the swing right when he's middair and falls onto Niall and then he groans again, " Fuck "

"You alright?" Niall asks holding onto him.

Louis grins down at him, " Of course. That's a rush."

"Alright ya freak."

Louis rolls off the blue eyed, " Shut up!"

"Make me little man!" Niall yells and runs off laughter falling from his mouth leaving an invisible trail to follow.

Louis runs after him and minutes pass before Louis' tackled Niall, rubbing the boys face into the grass.

Niall laugh as he easily rolls over with Louis still on him.

Louis laugh a down at the older dirt covered face, then he laughs out, " See I shut you up!"

"Nope, you haven't. Lips still moving and sound coming out!"

Louis clamps a dirt hand over his mouth then, laughter still in his eyes even though no laughter wad coming from his mouth.

Niall rocks up and pushes Louis back to the ground removing the hand from his mouth,

"Ha!"

Louis giggles, " Ah!"

"I took a shower for nothing!" Niall laughs, "Got me all dirty."

" It's my specially." Louis says as he pats Niall on the cheek.

"Gettin' dirty?" Niall quirks an eyebrow up.

" Yep!" Louis giggles.

Niall shakes his head, "Dirty man!"

Louis laughs louder at the man's words and Niall tilts his head Louis, "Not denying it?"

" Nope!"

Niall laughs, "Yer crazy."

Louis blushes at him, embarrassed and shrugs, " You are too!"

"Not like you, Louis. Not like you at all."

Louis just rolls his eyes and looks around them and where he can see and they're alone besides some trees surrounding them.

Niall follows his gaze, "Whatcha looking for?"

" We're alone." Louis whispers.

"Yeah, we are," Niall shrugs and Louis smiles up at him.

Niall glances down smiling back.

Louis giggles softly, " What, Niall?"

"You were smiling at me first?"

" Coz I like smilin!" Louis shouts at him.

"Well so do I damn boy!" Niall laughs.

Louis shakes with laughter.

"Yer, quite comfy," Niall comments as he lays down on Louis.

Louis beats on Niall's back, giggling madly, " I know but I am not a bed!"

"Yer plushie like one though."  
Louis just laughs at that.

"Seriously, I'm just come lay on you everynight from now on."

" Fine by me!!" Louis gets out between his laughter.

"Good, no wasn't an option."

Louis rolls his eyes and gives the other a hug, " Yea alright, Niall."

Niall smiles at that.

Louis tucks his face in Niall's neck.

Niall sits them up, keeping Louis in his arms.  
Louis hums and gets more comfortable in the others arms.

Niall rubs the smaller boys back and rests his head on the carmel hair.

Louis rubs the others back and whispers, " I've never been held like this. I like it."

"No? It's how my mom would hold me when I was sick or upset."

" I like it." Louis repeats, but softer this time.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Louis nods.

Niall starts singing as he just holds Louis and rubs his back.

Louis' eyes slip shut as he's rocked.

 

Liam rolls out of bed, "Let's go play cards."

So Zayn nods, stands and opens their door, " After you."

Liam walks out and goes to the kitchen grabbing the card sitting down at the table to begin shuffling them.

Zayn follows, waits as the other starts passing  
them out.

Liam deals out the cards.

" What are we playin?"

"What can you play?"

" You never taught me anything, so Go Fish!." Zayn laughs.

Liam rolls his eyes, "Alright. Go Fish! it is then."

Zayn nods and wiggles his eyebrows, "I'm going to whoop your ass."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Zayn shrugs.

The play on for a while winning and losing the same. Laughing, calling each other names and enjoying each other simple company.

The raven haired boy stands from the table after some time and looks at the clock noting it's close to dinner time, " Where's Louis and Niall?"

Liam shrugs. Harry walks in rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "They went out."

" Oh." Zayn nods as he starts something for their meal, " Any suggestions?"

Niall walks through the door with Louis leaning on his, "Something you won't burn."

Zayn rolls his eyes, " So breakfast for dinner?"

"No, make Harry do dinner. He actually can cook."

Zayn shrugs and sits back down, " Harry cook  
dinner."

Harry rolls his eyes but finds everything he needs, "Taco night."

Louis sleepily looks up, " Yay!"

Niall laughs, "Easy minded and dirty."

Harry starts up the hamburger frying it and adding spices.

Louis shoves Niall away from him giggling and then heads to his room.

Niall laughs out, "Aww Louis! Is that how it is after all we've been through today!"

Liam shakes his head at Niall, "Down boy. Or better yet give thatnumber a test see if it's real."

Zayn rolls his eyes, " Yea, she's too cute to be after someone like you."

Niall flips him off, "Suck it, Zayn."

" Yea." Zayn chuckles, " Ok."

"Look at that a threesome and a blow job, I'm racking it all up," Niall laughs patting Harry as he passes. Harry shakes his head, "Dinner soon. Someoneget out the cheese and stuff out, please."

Louis comes out of his room to get what Harry need a then he sits down.

Harry cuts the tomato and lettuce putting them in their own bowl while keeping the cheese in it's bag. Pushing the meat around Harry nods to himself opening the soft and hard taco shells, "Meats ready."

Louis jumps up and gets a plate, " Looks good!"

Harry nods and Liam gets up grabbing a hard and soft taco. He place everything in the hard shell and wraps the soft shell around the hard shell.

Then Niall bounces up grabbing two hard shells over loading them with everything.

Louis and Zayn get their food too and sit down and starts eating.

Harry gets himself his food sitting down at the table. "So, where'd you crazy kids go?" Liam asks.

" The park!" Louis gushes, " And then he held me and then we had lunch."

Liam nods smiling at Louis then looking from Niall to Harry to Zayn. Niall nods, "Yep, good day in all."

Zayn looks between Niall and Louis. " He held you?"

Niall looks at Zayn, "Mate, you make it sound like we went to the park and fucked till the cows came home. All I did was hold him in my lap for a bit, chill."

Zayn laughs then shrugs, " No it's not that. It was just a surprise."

"Right sure, don't bullshit me." Niall replies.  
Zayn rolls his eyes.

Niall shrugs going back to his food.

Louis hums as he eats his food happily.  
After eating Harry gets up going to the living room.

The rest of the group finish too and Louis gets up and starts washing the dirty dishes.  
Liam stands drying them and Niall puts them away.

Zayn sits down with Harry.

Harry sighs staring at book on his lap, but not reading it.

" What's wrong dear Harry?" Zayn wonders.

"Nothing."

" Liar." Zayn sings.

Harry pushes at him, "I don't know."

" Liar." The older repeats.

Harry shakes his head, "I don't know," he whispers.

" Why?" Zayn leans close to him.

"Well, I knew I wouldn't be saying I don't know."

" Oil don't know what to tell you mate." Zayn shrugs, "What are you even fighting?"

"The reality of things."

" What?" Zayn sighs.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

" I can tell its because of something stupid." Zayn sighs and Harry shrugs.

Zayn nods his head, feeling his fringe move across his forehead.

"Do you ever think about home? Like your old one?"

" Not really." zayn shrugs.

"I do, lots."

" Then go home." Zayn says.

"I might," Harry nods, "I miss my mom and sister."

" Ok." Zayn says as his eyes flit over their home, " You taking your husband?"

Harry shrugs, "Don't know."

" Ok." Zayn repeats.

Harry puts his head in his hands, Zayn looks at him with patience, " Go home Harry."

Harry doesn't reply.

Couple feet away Louis watches him with sadness in his eyes.

Liam taps Louis' arm, "You'll be ok."

The boy just shakes his head and finishes his chore.

Sighing, Liam goes back to drying.

After the dishes are fine, Louis walks to the backyard and starts filling the pool.

Liam shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. Niall goes out helping Louis.

Louis strips and sits quietly in the pool once it's high with freezing water.

Niall joins in sitting close to Louis, but giving him space.

Louis runs his fingers over the clear water as his lower lip wobbles, the silent tears are streaming down his cheeks.

Niall moves closer holding Louis in his arms again.

Louis just stares at the others wet chest as he's held for the second time that day.

"I don't think he'll leave you Louis."

" He's not happy with me. I'm not being s good husband." Louis mumbles, " I said sorry and I'm giving him space but he's still angry."

"I don't think he's angry. I think after you yelled at him he felt...bad. Sometimes, people can't deal with that or need comfort. I think Harry need comfort like this, but by his own family."

" What if he stays though?" Louis whispers.

"Then you go after him if he means that much to you."

Louis nods.

"Now it's cold. Lets go inside get dressed and go to sleep?"

Louis nods again and silently gets out and walk d inside and to his bedroom.

Niall grabs a pair of pants pulling them on and follows Louis after noticing Harry in his bed.

 

Louis curls up around his bear, sighing into Carlos as he feels Niall settle next to him, then he whispers as his mind replays their conversation just from minutes ago, " And I need his comfort. I need Harry."

Niall nods, "Well, right now you've the lazy potato as a substitute."

Louis pats him on the leg.

"Sleep," Niall yawns.

Louis doesn't respond as he closes his eyes, and sleek didn't come to him.

 

A couple weeks pass by and Harry and Niall eventually went back to their rightful beds, but Harry was still set on going home. He even bought himself a ticket without telling anyone.

Louis curls around Harry mostly, not letting the younger boy out of his sight until they left the house. The blue eyed boy just knew something was off, he assumed Harry wasn't happy and was pulling away from him. That resulted in Louis clinging to Harry more, giving Harry early morning hand jobs or blow jobs. He wanted Harry to be pleased, so he tried everything.  
in front of him trying not to think too much.

Harry felt bad, he did but his mind was everywhere and it always landed on home. It was hard when Louis leeched to him. Harry sighs tended to the goats

Louis sits down with him after he's finished with his chores and rubs one of the adult goats, " You're going home."

Harry doesn't look up at him, "Yeah."

Louis nods and softly coos at the animal sitting down with him.

Harry finishes up just as Marie is calling them in for dinner.

Louis slowly walks with Harry to the house, " Can I come with you?"

"I only bought one ticket."

" I can bu-" Louis then looks at him, hurt in his eyes but he hides it quickly, " You don't want me to come." He nods to himself before running to the house.

The dinner is oddly quiet only forced sentences when needed were said other than that none of the boys spoke.

They eventually walk home together, Zayn has an arm around Louis on their way home.

That night Harry packs his things getting ready for Friday.

Louis watches him from the bed, " I love you. I always will, Harry Styles." Louis reminds both of them, even as he feels his heart break in two.

Their love feels like it's crumpling by the nasty truth of reality. Louis is barely holding his tears in while he watches his husband of three years and his best friend of four get ready to leave. To runway from them, it feels like. Louis' postive he won't come back either and Harry's gotten tired of their rustic lifestyle.

"You make it sound like I'm dying," Harry mumbles, looking over at Louis.

Louis shakes his head and force a smile to his lips, he's sure it looks sad. He breaks and he says quickly," I'm sorry."

Harry stops packing for a moment thinking.  
Shaking his head he takes on item out and places it carefully in a certain area of their room before going back to pack the rest of his things.

Louis rubs a hand down his face, lays down and curls into himself.

Harry climbs onto the bed curling over Louis holding him tightly.

Tears come to louis' eyes as his best friend holds him.

"It's not your fault."

" I didn't try hard enough." Louis shakes, " Liam told me to try, but I don't. I yelled at you for a stupid reason and more you're leaving." The older manages, his mind thinks of what he couldn't done, he knows Harry's homesick and needs his family right now but he needs Harry. Harry's his rock, his peace. Louis wants to hold on but he needs to lets go. The small boy just doesn't know how to.

Harry sighs, "Louis, you're more than I could ever ask for." Harry shifts some, "I just need to go home."

Louis just nods, wiping his tears away. He turns to face the other boy and gives him a watery smile, then kisses him softly, " Ok."

Harry leans in so his forehead is touching Louis'.

" Say hi to you mom and sister for me, yea?" Louis whispers.

"Ok."

Louis kisses the other again.  
Harry closes his eyes and a hand curls around Louis' waist.

Louis makes a small sound as they kiss and he moves on top of Harry, straddling his slim hips, thick thighs on either side of him.

Harry keeps a hand on the back of Louis neck kissing him and deepening it as time goes on.

Louis slips his fingers under the others shirt, his nimble fingers skimming at the smooth skin with a hum.

Harry ruts his hips up to Louis'.  
Louis whimpers from the action and grinds down into Harry.

Harry sighs into the others mouth his other hand giving Louis' hip a squeeze.

Louis moves over him faster, breaking away for a breath and he looks at the ceiling.  
Harry flips them over suddenly grinding down on Louis his lips reattaching to Louis'.

Louis whines as he harshly pulls Harry in by his neck and kisses him harder than before, haste in his movements.

Harry kisses him for a little longer before sitting up frustrated that neither of them are hard. Sighing he plops down beside Louis looking at the ceiling.

Louis breathes through his nose, " When are you leaving?"

"Friday."

" What time?" Louis says in a monotonous voice.

"Noon."

Louis stands and strips off his clothes and then curls over Harry's body.

Harry holds him, "I already told Marie."

" I'm going to miss you." Louis whispers back.

"I'll miss you, too."

Louis lets his heavy eyelids fall shut while his mind focuses in his swollen mouth and how it stings when he presses his mouth close.  
Harry holds the boy closer as his throat feels like it's closing up and he blinks back tears.  
Harry tilts his head finding Carlos there and he smells the bear smiling at the smell that holds all the good memories.


End file.
